Physics World
by uzumaki julianti- san
Summary: Semula, aku menganggapnya lemah, bodoh, dan rendah karena kekuatan yang ia miliki lebih rendah dariku. Namun, sungguh menyesalkah aku jika kekuatan yang sebenarnya ia miliki jauh diatasku? About Esper, Fantasy. Chapter 9 : Update! Semi-Dark Naruto. Warning : OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Wah, saya minta maaf, sangat minta maaf!

Belum menyelesaikan fic lain, saya sudah membuat yang baru =_=

Biasa, otak saya mengeluarkan imajinasi #Yang menurut saya terlalu berlebihan# nya yang demo harus di keluarkan.

Oh ya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul 'Cute Children' ...

Tapi, Jalan cerita dan alurnya 100 % asli dari otak saya ...

So, Happy Reading! ;)

Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sakura x Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy x Romance

Warning : TYPO, OOC, AU, DLL

Don't like ? Don't Read!

Esper, pasti banyak yang belum mengetahuinya. Esper adalah manusia istimewa yang memiliki kemampuan physics. Kemampuan physics adalah kemampuan luar biasa yang dimiliki oleh para Esper. Dan kemampuan physics, dibagi menjadi 3 bagian.

Pertama, Pysicokinesis. Ialah kemampuan yang bisa membuat benda melayang, bergerak, bahkan hancur.

Kedua, Pysikometrer, ialah kemampuan yang dapat membaca pikiran, cara, bahkan telepati.

Ketiga, Teleport. Ialah kemampuan yang dapat memindahkan benda ke dimensi yang dia inginkan.

Seorang Esper hanya mempunyai salah satu kemampuan physics. Dan kemampuan itu dibatasi oleh level physics masing - masing.

Pysicokinesis

Level 1, 2, dan 3 : Itu termasuk Esper biasa. Hanya dapat membuka pintu dan menggerakkan benda kecil. Sama halnya dengan Psikometrer yang hanya bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dan Teleport yang hanya bisa memindahkan benda kecil tanpa dirinya.

Level : 4, 5, 6

Sudah bisa dibilang Esper khusus. Psicokinesisnya dapat menerbangkan benda kecil dan menggerakkan benda besar. Sedangkan Psikometrer dapat membaca pikiran orang lain juga bisa membaca cara menggunakan benda. Dan teleport dapat memindahkan dirinya dan memindahkan benda sedang kemanapun.

Level 7, 8, 9

Adalah Esper Istimewa. Psykokinesisnya dapat menghancurkan benda kecil, menerbangkan benda sedang seperti mobil, dan dapat menggerakan benda besar sekalipun. Sedangkan Pyskometrer dapat membaca dalam pikiran orang, dapat telepati juga dapat menggunakan benda yang baru ia pegang menjadi ahli. Dan Teleport juga dapat memindahkan orang lain bersamanya, dapat memindahkan benda besar. Hanya beberapa orang yang mempunyai level ini.

Level 10 : Bisa disebut Esper Dewa. Psycokinesisnya dapat meremukkan tanah berkilo - kilometer, menebarkan diri sendiri, menghancurkan pesawat sekalipun, menggerakkan rumahpun dapat ia lakukan. Psykometrernya pun dapat membaca pikiran lima orang sekaligus, menebak pelaku kejahatan hanya dari benda saksi, menggunakan benda dengan sangat ahli dan dapat bertelepati dengan jarak berpuluh - puluh kilometer. Sedangkan Teleportnya dapat memindahkan semua orang senegara sekaligus, memindahkan organ dalam tubuh manusia tanpa melihat sedikitpun, juga dapat memindahkan mobil ke segala arah. Dan perlu kalian tahu, hanya ada 3 Esper yang memiliki kemampuan physics tersebut. Namun, belum ada yang tahu dimana Esper dewa ini berada. Karena, selain mempunyai kekuatan masing - masing, Esper dewa ini dapat menyembunyikan level aslinya serendah mungkin.

Apakah ada yang bertanya level seperti ini bisa dinaikkan?

Jawabannya tidak,Manusia yang dilahirkan untuk menjadi esper sudah ditentukan levelnya sejak dia menghirup udara di bumi.

.

Sakura POV

"Sakura! kau tak mau sekolah hah?!" teriak ibuku yang sudah naik pitam rupanya.

Kumulai membuka mata emeraldku dengan perlahan. Sosok ibuku yang masih terlihat buram perlahan - lahan menjadi jelas dimataku.

"Hei! ini hari pertamamu sekolah di TCE (The Comunity Esper) Senior High School kan?" tanya Ibuku yang sukses membuatku terlonjak kaget. Dengan sigap ku meloncat dari tempat tidurku seraya berlari ke kamar mandi. Yah, walaupun ibuku berteriak kencang.

Beberapa menit aku menyelesaikan mandi kembang tujuh rupaku(?), akupun lekas mengambil seragam baru yang akan kupakai setiap hari ini. Ku memandang seragam baru itu dengan tersenyum sumringah. Benar - benar tak terasa. Baru saja aku masuk SMP, dan sekarang? Yey! aku masuk SMA idamanku!

TCE Senior High School , adalah sekolah elit kumpulan para Esper yang akan mengembangkan kemampuannya disana.

Dan jika kami sudah lulus, maka kemampuan kami akan di gunakan di Organisasi ANBU. Yaitu organisasi intelektual yang membasmi kejahatan dan peperangan. Disana, kami akan digaji dengan gaji tigakali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan dengan karyawan - karyawan perkantoran. Dan tidak semua siswa TCE yang dapat masuk kedalam ANBU tersebut. Hanya siswa yang mampu meningkatkan kekuatannya sampai batas level yang ia milikilah yang bisa masuk kedalam ANBU itu.

Segera ku ganti pakaianku dengan seragam manis ini. Kupita rambut pinkku menyerupai bandana. Memperindah paras cantik yang kumiliki ini.

Dan oh ya, akan kuperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Haruno Sakura, Esper psycokinesis level 4. Ya, aku termasuk Esper khusus. Aku mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Esper saat aku menginjak kelas 2 SMP. Dan pada saat itulah aku mengidam - idamkan sekolah TCE Senior High School dan berniat mengembangkan kekuatan pysichku disana.

Namun, ada yang paling membuatku menyesal.

"SAKURA - CHAANN!" ya, saat aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku untuk ke sekolah, sebuah teriakan bak guntur telah membuatku membeku. Pemuda itu, pemuda super bodoh dan menyebalkan itu berada di belakangku.

"Heh? seragam kita sama! berarti aku satu sekolah lagi denganmu!" ujarnya senang.

Namun, tidak bagiku. Bagai seribu pedang menusuk tubuhku. Bagai kilat yang menyambarku.

Sungguh?! apakah aku harus bersama dengannya lagi?!

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda konyol, bodoh dan rendah! yah, walaupun dia Esper psycokinesis yang sama denganku, toh levelnya hanya level 2. Jauh sekali denganku!

Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, sudah jengahlah aku bersama dengan dia selama 3 tahun di SMP.

Dan sekarang? aku dipertemukan lagi dengannya?!

Sungguh menyedihkan ...

"Kau itu hanya Esper biasa! tak cocok kau berteman denganku!" hardikku mengusirnya. Membuatnya cemberut kesal seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau jahat Sakura-chan. Ini kan bukan aku yang mau. Jika aku bisa merubah levelku, aku akan merubah levelku menjadi leve 10!" sahutnya membara seraya merapalkan tangannya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku maklum. Dasar, sifat childishnya tak hilang juga ...

"Ya, ya, ya ... Teruslah bermimpi Naruto ..." ucapku berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sementara Naruto yang ditinggalkan olehku hanya diam menatapku. Tanpa kusadari, paras tampan yang selalu ceria itu berubah drastis menjadi paras dingin nan seram. Narutopun mulai menyeringai seraya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Bukan. Mimpi. Bodoh ..." gumamnya dingin. Tapi tak terdengar olehku.

TBC

Huahh.. = ° =

Benar - benar SKS(Sistim kerja ngebut Semalam).

Yah, sebenarnya saya sedang mengerjakan tugas sih. Tapi karena ada waktu istirahat, iseng - iseng deh membuat fic baru! ^^

Dan beginilah jadinya ...

Cerita yang sudah membebani otakku ...

Mind To Review?

Jaa! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Uwaa! Maaf updatenya lama. °_°"

Kemarin saya baru bagi raport dan menyelesaikan tugas saya sebagai pelajar SMA.#lebay

Sampai ada yang men PM saya agar cepat update ...

Oke, langsung ke cerita saja ... ;)

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sakura x Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy x Romance

Warning : TYPO,OOC,DLL

Don't like ? Do'nt Read!

Chapter 2 : The God Esper

"UWAA! kita sekelas Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto histeris. Membuatku menutupi kedua telingaku.

Sial! kenapa SMA aku harus bersama dia?!

Akupun hanya pergi meninggalkannya. Memasuki kelas yang akan menjadi tempatku belajar. Saat aku memasuki ruang kelas itu, tak sengaja kumenabrak seseorang yang membuatku kehilangan keseimbanganku. Tetapi, sebuah genggaman tangan kekar dengan cepat memegang pinggangku dan menyeretku kedalam pelukannya. Kumulai mendongak untuk melihat paras pemuda yang tadi kutabrak untuk meminta maaf.

"Ah! Gomena-" ya, suaraku tak dapat kukeluarkan lagi tatkala melihat paras pemuda itu.

Begitu tampan..

Seketika wajahku merona merah melihat pemuda beriris onix yang sempat menyelamatkanku.

"Teme, kau disini?"

Oh tidak! pemuda bodoh itu menggangguku lagi! padahal, tadi aku sedang asyik dipeluk pemuda-err tampan ini.

Segera pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Dan menoleh kepada Naruto.

"Kau juga?"

"Ya, apakah Shion juga disini?"

"Entahlah ..."

Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hingga akhirnya, aku berani untuk menanyakan kepada mereka berdua.

"Naruto! kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanyaku dengan ketus. Narutopun menoleh kepadaku seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, kami tinggal serumah ..." jawabnya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hah?!"

"Emm, sebenarnya ada satu lagi sih. Tapi dia belum datang ..."

"Cowok?"

"Tidak! dia perempuan. Namanya Shion ..." jawab Naruto.

Akupun langsung terkejut. 2 lelaki? 1 perempuan?!

"Sebenarnya dia itu adikku ..." jawab Naruto yang langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Sementara, tak kusadari jika ada seseorang yang tak terima.

"Apa maksudmu do- aww!" belum saja Sasuke berbicara, sebuah batu kerikil memukulnya tepat di tengkuknya.

Sasuke hanya merenggut kesal dengan kejadian yang tadi. Dia mulai berjalan melewatiku dan duduk tenang di kursinya.

Akupun hanya menghela nafas lelah seraya berjalan kembali menuju meja yang akan kujadikan tempat belajar tersebut. Melupakan Naruto yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

~ ๏ * ๏ ~

Naruto mulai berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke sakunya. Menatap ke depan dengan dingin. Berjalan di lorong yang sepi.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" sahut sang gadis cantik yang berada di ujung lorong itu. Rambut pirang pucatnya berayun lembut seiring dia berlari kecil. Menuju kearah Naruto yang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding seraya melipat kedua tangan kekarnya di depan dada.

"Kau. Telat. "Ucap Naruto dingin. Benar-benar berbeda drastis saat dia menjadi periang bersama Sakura. Suaranyapun telihat berat.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan kita nanti saat di sekolah ini ..." ujar gadis pirang pucat tersebut dengan ceria.

"Terserah. Tetapi ingat, rendahkanlah levelmu serendah - rendahnya agar para ANBU tak mencurigai kita ..." nasihat Naruto seraya meninggalkan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut yang mulai mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.  
"Anak - anak. Pertama-tama, kalian akan mengikuti test esper. Dan sekarang, kami kedatangan tiga orang terhormat dari Organisasi ANBU." ujar sang guru seraya pergi dari kelas kami. Akupun hanya bersenandung pelan sembari melirik teman sebangkuku yang belum aku kenal. Gadis cantik dan manis. Kulit putih bak susu juga rambut indigonya yang ia gerai sepunggung. Mata bak lavender yang indah.

Kuberanikan untuk menyapanya. Karena tak asik jika aku dan dia hanya diam. Mungkin, dia gadis pemalu.

"Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno. Kamu?" salamku padanya. Sejenak, gadis itu hanya terpaku di tempat. Ia melihat tanganku yang meminta jabatannya dengan kaget.

"Ah! na, na, namaku Hyuuga Hinata ..." ujar gadis itu dengan panik. Membuatku bingung dibuatnya.

'Gadis aneh' batinku

Dan seketika, wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Ma, ma, maafkan aku. Aku memang gadis aneh.." sesalnya getir.

Waduh! jangan bilang jika dia adalah esper pysikometrer!

"Ma,maaf! Aku tak bermaksud melukai hatimu!" maafku padanya. Sungguh aku benar-benar menyesal. Dan seketika wajah cantik gadis indigo yang semula sendu itu berubah menjadi ceria kembali.

"Ti,tidak apa ..." ucapnya dengan senyum tulus. Akupun hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Sungguh, anak ini sangat baik dan lugu.

"Kau esper psikometrer ya?" tanyaku padanya dan dibalas anggukan kecil darinya.

"Boleh aku tahu kau level berapa?" tanyaku lagi pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Lima ..." jawabnya lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Yah, lebih 1 level denganku sih. Tapi dia kan psikometrer. Jadi, dia tidak bisa dibandingkan denganku.

Dan jangan pernah kumemikirkan hal yang merendahkannya! bisa gawat nanti!

"Ah ya! tadi kenapa mukamu panik sekali?" tanyaku yang sukses membuat dia panik kembali.

"Ta, tadi. Aku tak sengaja membaca pikiran murid disini satu-persatu. Semuanya mempunyai pikiran masing-masing. Tapi,ada yang membuatku kaget."

"Apa?"

"Ada 1 orang yang tak bisa kubaca pikirannya. Semula,aku pikir dia tidak berpikir apa-apa dan karena itu aku membaca pikirannya lebih dalam lagi. Tapi tak bisa. Seolah - olah ada perisai yang menahanku untuk tidak membaca pikirannya." ujar Hinata sedikit ketakukan. Aku hanya membelalakkan mataku takjub.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Hinatapun menunjuk dengan telunjuk lentiknya kepada seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah bercanda konyol dengan teman-temanya.

Dan pikiranku yang penasaran dengan orang hebat itu langsung musnah.

"Naruto?" desisku dengan malas. Ukh! anak itu lagi!

"Kau kenal dia? wah! dia pasti orang hebat!" puji Hinata kagum. Sontak akupun langsung menolaknya dengan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hebat apanya?! dia hanya esper biasa! esper pysicokinesis level 2!" ujarku merendahkan pemuda pirang itu. Tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Hinata.

"Kau salah, esper khusus bodoh ..." makinya pelan tetapi sarkatis. Paras yang selalu ceria itu hanyalah topeng bagi gadis ini. Sama dengan kedua temannya yang hanya menggunakan topeng cerianya#Kecuali satu temannya yang susah sekali diajak berakting ceria#. Namun, dibalik topeng ceria tersebut, terdapat sisi gelap dingin nan menyeramkan.

Saat para murid sedang asyik berbincang-bincang yang menimbulkan suasana di kelas ini ramai, sang guru mulai menepuk tangannya. Membuat semua siswa diam.

"Semuanya! tolong diam!" teriak sang guru yang sukses mensunyikan ruangan ini. Akupun juga berhenti mengobrol dengan Hinata.

'Huh! padahal lagi seru - serunya!' batinku kesal. Hinata hanya terkikik geli seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kan bisa lain waktu kan Sakura - chan?" sahut Hinata lembut.

Oh shit! aku hampir lupa jika Hinata itu esper pysikometrer!

"Makanya, jangan lupa lagi ya Sakura - chan .." ujar Hinata kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa cengok mendengar itu.

Baiklah, aku sudah pasrah sekarang..

Saat aku tengah dilanda kebosanan. 3 orang pria sudah berada di depan kelasku. Dari seragamnya, aku tahu mereka adalah organisasi ANBU.

"Salam kenal, aku Hatake Kakashi. Esper pysikometrer level 8 ..."

"Aku Senju Tsunade. Esper pysicokinesis level 8 ..."

"Aku Maito Gai. Esper teleport level 8 ..." ujar pria itu dengan gigi berkilauan dan pose jempolnya.

Dan itu membuat semua siswa termasuk aku sweatdrop.

"Sebelum kami memulai test. Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan kepada kalian." ujar pria yang bernama Kakashi itu. Dan dilanjutkan oleh wanita cantik berdada-ehm- besar.

"Apakah kalian tahu tentang esper level 10 atau bisa disebut juga dengan esper dewa?" tanya Wanita cantik bernama Tsunade itu. Dan dibalas anggukan semua siswa.

"Tapi kalian tidak tahu secara spesifiknya kan?" tanya Kakashi dibalas gelengan oleh para siswa. Kakashipun melirik kearah Tsunade dengan telepatinya. Mendengar itu Tsunade hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Dengar! aku tak tahu diantara kalian ada esper dewa atau tidak. Karena esper dewa itu mampu menyembunyikan level aslinya serendah mungkin. Tsunade - san, tolong jelaskan ..." ujar Kakashi disertai anggukan dari Tsunade.

"Esper Level 10. Ada yang tahu kenapa esper level 10 disebut juga dengan esper dewa?" tanya Tsunade. Dibalas dengan gelengan para siswa.

"Itu karena kekuatannya sama dengan dewa ..." ujar Tsunade yang sukses mebuatku dan yang lainnya terperangah. Tanpa kusadari, Naruto, Sasuke dan Shion hanya menyeringai dingin.

"Ya, kalian tahu kan? beratus - ratus juta orang di didunia, hanya ada 3 orang yang terpilih menjadi esper level 10. 1 pysicokinesis, 1 pysikometrer dan 1 teleport. Dan dari 3 orang itu. Kalian pasti tahu yang terkuat diantara 3 kekuatan physics, adalah esper pysicokinesis. Esper pysicokinesis yang berlevel 10, disebut juga ... " Tsunade sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya. Tatapanya terlihat sendu saat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Sejenak, ia menarik nafas seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"The King of Esper ..." ujar Tsunade akhinya. Membuatku dan yang lainnya terperangah.

Raja esper?!

TBC

Yosh sudah selesai chapter 2.

Oh, ya. Karakter Sakura yang ini aku sedikit samakan seperti di Anime. Saat bertemu Naruto pertama kali.

Dan maaf, sepertinya chapter ini saya tak bisa membalas review dari para readers

So, Mind To Review? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ya! ketemu lagi dengan saya! ^_^

Pasti banyak yang masih bingung tentang Esper kan?

Tenang, di chapter saya akan menjelaskannya#walaupun belum detail sih#

Dan saya tak tahu harus bilang apa kepada para readers yang sudah mereview, men fav, bahkan men follow fic ini. Saya ucapkan :

Hounto ne Arigatou! XD

Dan sebagai rasa terimakasih, saya panjangkan chapter ini.

Dan mungkin ini chapter yang terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. =_=

So, langsung ke cerita saja! :D

Chapter 3 : B. A. B. E. L ( _Base Of Backing Esper Laboratory_)

Raja esper?!

"The King of Esper, dia adalah raja dari semua esper. Orang terkuat yang bisa membunuh 100 ribu orang dalam sekali hentakan tangan. Orang yang berbahaya jika jadi musuh kita." ujar pria beralis tebal itu.

Mendengar itu, aku dan Hinata langsung bergetar ketakutan. Memang, kami tau esper level dewa adalah esper level 10. Tapi aku tak tahu sebagaimana kekuatan esper level 10 itu luar biasa kuatnya.

Sedangkan, aku tak menyadari sosok yang berada dibelakangku dan Hinata itu tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Diapun memberikan telepati khusus kepada sahabatnya.

'Kau lihat itu Naruto? mereka sedang membicarakanmu tuh' telepati itu sukses mengendap di pendengaran Naruto. Karena Naruto tak mempunyai telepati, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menjawabnya dengan pikirannya.

'Huh! aku tak suka orang yang menggosipkanku di depan orang yang jadi pembicaraan gosip ...'

'Kau itu dipuji bodoh! apa kau tidak mengerti?!'

'Aku tak mau mengerti ...'

Mendengar itu, Shion hanya merenggut kesal. Membuat teman sebangkunya bingung.

"Kau kenapa Shion-chan?" tanya seorang teman sebangku Shion. Yang ditanyapun hanya mencari-cari alasan yang tepat.

"Err, tadi aku tak sengaja membaca pikiran orang dan ternyata dia mengejekku Ino - chan.." rengek Shion manja. Membuat Ino terkikik geli.

"Haha. Maaf aku tak tahu. Aku esper teleport sih." ujar Ino hambar. Shion hanya tersenyum lembut seraya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Maka dari itu, kami mohon jika kalian melihat siapapun yang mempunyai kemampuan esper level 10, tolong hubungi kami. Karena kami membutuhkan bantuannya dan dia akan diistimewakan jika dia sudah masuk organisasi kami." mohon Tsunade mengakhiri. Dibalas tepuk tangan oleh para siswa.

"Nah saatnya memulai tes. Pertama, mulai dari meja depan. Silahkan." ujar sang guru diikuti siswa yang paling depan beranjak berdiri. Siwa yang diketahui bergender perempuan itu mengangguk dan berdiri di depan kelas seraya mengatakan sesuatu

"Halo! Namaku Tenten! Aku esper teleport level 6." salam Tenten ramah. Senyum manis telah tersungging paras cantiknya.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan Nona?" tanya Gai yang memang esper teleport. Seolah mengerti, Tentenpun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Gadis cina itu masih diam tak bergeming. Menutup kedua mata coklatnya. Terlihat sekali dia tengah berkonsentrasi. Tapi menurutku, ini terlalu lama.

Akhirnya setelah ditunggu-tunggu, diapun membuka kedua iris bak madunya.

"Teleport" ucapnya dengan perlahan dan beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah berada di luar pintu. Melihat itu, Gai langsung menilainya.

"Nilaimu C." nilai pria beralis tebal itu. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya tersentak kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? bukankah anak itu berteleport dengan bagus dan tak ada halangan?

"Itu karena teleportmu kurang cepat. Di Anbu, kau takkan bisa bertarung dengan berdiam diri dulu untuk melakukan teleport." nilai pria beralis tebal itu lagi. Menjawab pertanyaanku dan yang lainnya.

"Nilai yang harus kau peroleh untuk memasuki ANBU adalah nilai." ujar sang pria esper teleport tersebut. Sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya agar membuat semua siswa penasaran.

"A+."

"APA?!" teriak semua siswa tak terkecuali aku.

Apa pria itu sudah gila?!

Kalau tadi saja sudah bernilai C, bagaimana denganku dan errr-Naruto?

"Selanjutnya." ya, dengan panggilan itu, si bodoh Narutopun melangkahkan kakinya kedepan kelas karena Tenten hanya duduk sendiri.

Dan ukh! seperti biasa. Dia berjalan kedepan kelas dengan cengiran lebarnya itu!

"Halooo! namaku Uzumaki Naruto! aku adalah Esper pysicokinesis level 2!" salam Naruto lantang. Membuat semua siswa disini menahan tawanya. Minus Sasuke dan Shion. Mereka hanya sweatdroped melihat kelakuan 'Taichou' nya itu.

'Benar - benar berbakat ...' batin Sasuke sweatdrop melihat sahabatnya itu bersandiwara dengan lihainya.

'Bodoh! sudah jelaskan jika dia pandai bersandiwara? mendiang ibunya itu kan seorang aktris hebat ...' hardik Shion dengan telepatinya. Membuat Sasuke mendeathglare sang gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut.

'Jangan seenaknya membaca pikiran orang bodoh!' desis Sasuke dingin. Membuat Shion mendelik malas.

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" ya, tawaan menggelegar dari para murid membuat kesadaran kedua rekan itu kembali.

"Hei anak muda. Kau yakin memilih sekolah ini?" tanya-atau lebih tepatnya sindir-Tsunade dengan nada yang mengejek.

"I, iya kok! habisnya~ aku ingin sekolah disini~ boleh kan? boleh kan?" ujar Naruto sok imut. Sasuke dan Shionpun menatap sang The King of Esper itu dengan tatapam ill feel. What the hell?! ntu anak aktingnya meresapi banget. Benar-benar salut dah sama aktingya. Robert parttisson pun lewat :p#plak

Melihat itu, hati Tsunadepun luluh seketika. Ia menepuk punggung pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Boleh saja, tetapi perbandingan untuk dapat memasuki ANBU sangat kecil. Hanya 1%. Apa kau masih mau untuk memasuki sekolah ini?" tanya Tsunade lembut. Membuat semua siswa terpesona melihatnya. Sungguh, jika seperti ini, Tsunade itu seperti seorang bidadari.

"Tentu! aku harus bisa menggapainya karena itu impianku!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat, membuat anggota ANBU dan sang guru tersenyum kecil. Yah, aku juga tersenyum sih melihat semangarnya itu.

Sakura POV End

Beberapa orang telah di panggil, Sakurapun hanya menunggu dengan takut, gugup, dan lelah. Sakura jadi tidak yakin dengan kekuatannya. Pasalnya, dari semua orang yang telah dipanggil, belum ada yang mendapatkan nilai B.

"Selanjutnya ..." ya, dengan panggilan tersebut sontak membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

sekarang gilirannya ...

Dengan takut-takut, sang gadis cantik itu pun melangkah menuju kedepan kelas. Sebelum ia memulainya, ia menarik nafas terlebih dahulu seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu, Esper pysicokinesis level 4. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." salam Sakura tersenyum manis. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya merona merah. Sial! wajah Sakura dikala tersenyum ramah itu manis sekali. Sayangnya, Naruto jarang sekali melihat senyuman seperti itu di bibir mungil Sakura.

'Huh! jarang sekali aku melihat 'taichou' itu bersemu merah karena wanita. Sepertinya kau memang menyukai gadis itu ya?' cibir Shion menelepati Naruto. Sontak Naruto mendelik kesal kearah rekannya itu.

'Hoo ... tukang menguping sepertimu harus tau ya?' desis Naruto dingin. Shionpun yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

'Huft, aku berharap sifatmu yang berada di depan kelas itu bukan akting belaka'

'Jangan harap ...'

'Entah keajaiban atau apa, aku bisa bertahan serumah dengan 2 pemuda yang sifat dinginnya terlalu overdosis'

'Kalau begitu, keluarlah ...' jawab Naruto singkat. Shion hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban hemat Naruto. Melihat itu, Ino yang berada disampingnya hanya terheran-heran.

"Err, sedang membaca pikiran lagi?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

"Begitulah ..." jawab Shion tersenyum.

Gadis pirang pemilik aquamarine itu hanya sweatdrop ditempat.

"Tukang menguping ..." guman Ino berbisik. Tak mau dia membatin di depan Esper pysikometrer ini.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan kekuatan Espermu Haruno-san?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang berphysics sama dengan Sakura. Dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari sang gadis.

Sakurapun mulai mengambil beberapa barang yang akan di uji coba olehnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi kayu kokoh di pojok kelas dan meletakannya di depan kelas. Tanpa berkosentrasi terlebih dahulu, ia langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kursi tersebut.

"Physics!" ucapnya pelan. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, kursi tersebut bergerak ke luar kelas. Dan kursi tersebut semakin cepat tatkala ia melewati lapangan yang sangat luas. Hingga sang kursi menabrak dinding dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Sontak semua siswa yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut berdecak kagum. Tak terkecuali 4 orang dewasa yang berada disana. Sedangkan sang gadis pinkish itu mulai tersenyum senang melihat aksinya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya menatap sang wanita. Melihat Tsunade yang juga tersenyum ke padanya.

"Sepertinya kau punya peluang untuk masuk ke organisasi kami nona. Tanpa berkosentrasi terlebih dahulu, kau dapat menggerakkan kursi itu dengan baik. Dan sepertinya, kau adalah siswi yang pertama kali mendapatkan nilai B di kelas ini." ujar Tsunade yang sukses membuat Sakura sumringah. Semua siswapun bertepuk tangan untuk Sakura. Tak terkecuali Naruto-yang sangat jarang atau tak pernah- yang tersenyum tulus kepada Sakura.

Sakurapun mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya kembali ke mejanya. Ia diberi beberapa pujian dari Hinata dan teman dibelakangnya. Termasuk Shion.

"Selamat ya. Haruno-san ..." ujar Shion sembari menjabat tangan Sakura.

1 hal keistimewaan seorang Esper pysikometrer adalah dapat membaca perasaan seseorang dengan menjabat tangan orang yang akan dibaca perasaannya.

Shionpun memulai aksinya untuk membaca perasaan yang berkaitan dengan Naruto.

'Aku benci Naruto!'

'Ah, aku kasihan sekali pada Naruto. Dia banyak diejek oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.'

'Huh! kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan cowok rendah seperti itu!'

'Ya ampun ... Cowok berambut raven itu adalah idamanku!'

Shion mulai sweatdrop saat sang gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu membaca perasaannya tentang Naruto. Ah! kasihan sekali taichounya, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

'Tapi, kadang-kadang Naruto itu agak-ehm keren ehm-. Agak menyebalkan sih, tapi dia itu selalu menghiburku.'

Shion tersenyum tulus tatkala ia membaca perasaan Sakura lebih dalam lagi.

'Sepertinya, kau masih punya peluang, taichou ...'

"Shion?" interupsi Sakura yang langsung membuat Shion tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera Shion melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan tertawa hambar. Membuat Hinata, Ino dan Sakura terheran-heran oleh kelakuannya.

"Hahaha! maaf, aku terlalu banyak berhalusinasi!" tawa Shion hambar. Membuat ketiganya mengangguk paham seraya kembali ke posisinya masing-masing.

Saat Shion dan Sasuke di panggil, betapa kesalnya Naruto saat tahu rekannya itu mengaku bahwa dia level 4.

"Kami tidak bisa menyembunyikan level sampai level 2 taichou. Itu terlalu sulit bagi kami." ya, alasan yang jitu dari Shion dan Sasuke. Membuat sang 'taichou' bungkam seketika.

.

.

.

.

"Dengan ini, selesailah test Esper untuk calon siswa TCE ini." ujar Tsunade mengakhiri. Disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua siswa. Sakura hanya tersenyum kemenangan. Di kelas ini, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang mempunyai nilai B. Termasuk Sakura.

Kakashi hanya diam tak bergeming. Sorot matanya terlihat intens kepada sang pemuda bersurai kuning yang berada di meja depan. Peluh dinginnya telah mengalir di keningnya.

'Siapa anak itu?' batin Kakashi bingung. Entah kenapa, aura dari pemuda berambut pirang itu sungguh menakutkan. Seperti ,,,

Ah! tak mungkin!

"Kakashi, ada yang mau kau sampaikan?" sontak suara dari Tsunadepun membuat Kakashi tersentak kaget. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kepada kedua rekannya.

"Ehem!" deheman Kakashipun sukses membuat semua siswa di kelas tersebut terdiam menatap Kakashi yang menjadi sorotan perhatian.

"Satu lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan kepada kalian. Esper dewa itu bukan termasuk Esper yang ramah. Mereka cenderung bersifat dingin dan kejam. Sebagian tak punya perasaan dan tak punya hati. Bersikap seenaknya dan benci diatur oleh orang lain. Itulah mengapa jika Esper dewa tersebut menyembunyikan levelnya serendah mungkin. karena, mereka tak mau diatur oleh ANBU. Atau ada alasan lebih yang membuat mereka bersifat seperti itu. Ingat itu baik-baik!" nasihat Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan seluruh siswa di kelas.

Kecuali, ketiga Esper dewa itu ...

Mereka hanya berdecak kesal mendengar penuturan dari sang ANBU.

'Cih! berani sekali mereka menyembunyikan alasan yang paling penting mengapa kami berbuat seperti ini!' geram Naruto marah. Tanpa disadari, lantai yang dipijaknya sedikit retak akibatnya.

'ANBU yang tidak tahu diri seperti mereka itu tak tahu apa-apa tentang kami!' bela Shion menelepati kedua rekannya. Membuat kedua rekannya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shion berada.

'Suatu saat mereka akan mengerti penderitaan kita.' desis Sasuke dingin. Mulai menyeringai jahat bersama kedua rekannya.

.

.

.

Kring!

Ya, bel telah berdenting dengan nyaring. Banyak para siswa gembira mendengar suara itu. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Shion telah menjadi teman akrab. Dan sepertinya, telah lahir grup gosip di kelas ini.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Shion-chan, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Hinata disertai anggukan setuju dari ketiganya. Merekapun mulai beranjak dari kursi mereka dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kantin.

Bruk!

Sial bagi Hinata yang tak melihat ke depan-keasyikan berbincang dengan temannya yang berada di belakangnya-. Gadis indigo itupun hampir jatuh jika tak ada genggaman tangan kekar di pinggang rampingnya. Seketika, sang gadis itu terkesiap.

Amethys bertemu Saphire.

Blush!

Tanpa diragukan lagi, sudah tampaklah rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya. Ukh! pemuda ini ...

Tampan ...

"Kau tak apa nona?" tanyanya lembut. Yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh gadis tersebut. Kedua temannyapun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat adegan ini.

Kecuali Sakura.

Ada rasa tak rela di hatinya ...

Sakura mengernyit heran.

'Kenapa?'

Setelah melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rekannya. Ia menepuk pundak Shion seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Shion, jika kamu tak keberatan, aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar saja. Boleh kan?"

'Ikut aku sekarang juga!'

Lain dikata, lain di hati. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh mulut Naruto begitu lembut dan lugu. Akan tetapi, dihatinya?

Ukh! jangan ditanya!

Shion hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Keringat dingin telah mengalir di keningnya. Diapun menoleh kepada tiga temannya seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya! ini tak akan lama kok!" sahutnya lembut. Mereka berduapun langsung meninggalkan ketiga gadis cantik tersebut dalam kebingungan.

"Huh! semoga si bodoh itu tak melakukan macam-macam kepada Shion-chan!" ujar Sakura ketus. Melihat keduanya sudah jauh beberapa meter dengannya.

.

.

"Apa ada sebenarnya Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion sedikit penasaran.

Merasa ditanya seperti itu, Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming. Dia tangkupkan tangan kanannya ke kening Shion seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Physics."

"KYAAAA!"

Belum saja keterkejutan melanda sang gadis saat pemuda di hadapannya ini menyentuh keningnya dan membuat ia menjerit kesakitan. Shionpun jatuh tersungkur dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kepalanya. Sakit, perih, dan pusing. Itu yang melanda gadis cantik tersebut sekarang. Dengan susah payah, iris aquamarine itu menatapnya tajam. Sorot matanya menandakan kebencian terdalam pada diri sang gadis. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatap balik dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA-"

"Tahan." sergah Naruto memotong bentakan dari Shion. Tubuh Shion mulai bergetar. Rasanya, kepalanya hampir mau meledak sekarang.

"Argghhh!" jerit Shion kesakitan. Tak bisa ditahan lagi rasa penat yang berada di kepalanya.

Set!

Loh?

Entah keajaiban atau apa, kesakitan yang menjalari kepalanya itu lenyap seketika. Shionpun memandang kepada sang ketua yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

"Kau itu keras kepala. Sudah kubilang tahan sebentar. Dasar, ini semua untuk kebaikanmu bodoh!" renggut Naruto kesal melihat tingkah kelakuan rekannya.

Twicht!

"Hah?! memangnya siapa yang tak kaget jika ada rekanmu yang tiba-tiba menyakitimu hah?!" hardik Shion kesal. Benar-benar deh, ketua dihadapannya ini memang bertindak seenaknya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu. Kau tahu? aku menanamkan perisai agar tak ada orang yang sembarangan membaca pikiranmu."

"Eh? begitukah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau itu rekanku. Tak mungkin aku menyakitimu. Pikiran bodoh ..." ejek Naruto seraya meninggalkan Shion yang mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

"Shion lama sekaliiiii ..." keluh Ino gelisah. Ya, sudah 30 menit mereka menunggu Shion yang tengah dipinjam oleh Naruto.

"Aku harap, si bodoh itu tak melakukan apa-apa pada Shion-chan." harap Sakura gelisah. Mencoba untuk tenang, tapi tak bisa. Untunglah, saat mereka hampir memikirkan sang gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu, Shion datang dengan terburu-buru menghimbur kearah mereka.

"Maaf teman-teman. Kalian telah menungguku lama." maaf Shion tersengal-sengal. Masih butuh waktu untuk menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Tak apa Shion-chan. Pemuda itu tak berbuat macam-macam kan denganmu?" tanya Ino khawatir. Shion hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tak apa! ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Shion sumringah. Merekapun pergi bersama-sama dengan tawa yang menghiasi paras jelita masing-masing. Rasanya Sakura tahu, jika mulai hari ini, mereka akan menjadi seorang sahabat.

~¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤~

"Huh! aku sangat benci jika melihat siswa baru TCE itu bersifat sombong!" ujar seorang wanita pirang berkuncir empat dengan ketus. Sepertinya, gadis itu lebih tua dari Sakura cs. Sepertinya dia murid kelas 2.

Ya, siswa di sekolah ini dibedakan dari level physicsnya.

Pertama, level 1,2 dan 3. Mempunyai pin perunggu di dada kirinya. Bercetak level yang mereka punya.

Level 4,5 dan 6. Mempunyai pin perak di dada kirinya. Sama, di pin tersebut tercetak level yang mereka punya.

Sedangkan level 7,8 dan 9. Mempunyai pin emas.

Seragam TCE itu cenderung lebih tua. Seragam yang mereka pakai bewarna biru tua dibalut dengan jas bewarna hitam. Rok atau celana bewarna merah yang senada dengan dasi pitanya atau dasi biasa.

Ada satu yang berbeda diantara para murid itu.

B. A. B. E. L (_Base of Backing Esper Laboratory_) ialah kumpulan siswa TCE yang tepilih dan sudah terjamin menjadi anggota ANBU jika mereka telah lulus. Kebanyakan dari siswa itu berlevel 8 dan 9. Pakaian mereka dibedakan dengan para siswa yang lain. Seragam biru tua dibalut jas hitam. Rok atau celana hitam yang senada dengan dasi pita hitam atau dasi biasa itu merupakan seragam khas anggota B. A. B. E. L.

Terkadang, Anggota B. A. B. E. L ini suka bersifat seenaknya. Mengerjai orang lemah-yang lebih rendah levelnya- dan mengejeknya.

Oh ya, apa ada yang menanyakan pin apa yang diberikan untuk para Esper level 10?

Ya, pin ini masih terpajang manis di ruang kepala sekolah. Belum ada yang memakainya. Dan, hampir pemerintah mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk 3 pin ini. Pin itu terbuat dari platina asli. Dan ukiran 10 ditengah pin terbuat dari emas asli.

Sayang, belum ada yang memakainya sama sekali.

"Temari-san ..." sapa seseorang kepada gadis berkuncir 4 itu. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ayo!" seru Temari seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Rok hitam khas seorang anggota B. A. B. E. L itu ia tempatkan diatas pahanya. Kancing seragam biru tua tersebut dibuka sedikit diatas dadanya. Menampakkan kulit putih nan mulus yang terekspos dibagian lehernya. Pin emas yang terukir angka 9 telah melekat di jas hitamnya.

Ya, gadis ini adalah seorang Esper istimewa. Esper pysicokinesis berlevel 9. Esper langka dan paling diistimewakan oleh ANBU. Terkadang, ia suka jengkel dengan Esper yang berada selevel diatasnya. Ya, The King Of Esper adalah orang terkuat sebelumnya. Tapi, mengapa ketiga Esper dewa itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya? malah menyembunyikan identitasnya?! huh! padahal jika mereka menunjukkan identitas asli mereka, mereka akan diistimewakan! maupun di sekolah ataupun di Organisasi ANBU sekalipun.

Tep!

Telah sampailah gadis pirang itu di tempat beristirahat para siswa. Ya, kantin. Tempat ia merendah-rendahkan atau menyiksa semua siswa berpin perunggu atau perak.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah berat dari sang gadis berkuncir empat itu mulai bergerak. Membuat suasana yang semula riuh itu menjadi hening. Banyak seorang siswa disana berbisik-bisik seraya meninggalkan kantin dengan perasaan takut. Kecuali murid kelas satu yang tak tahu menahu tentang organisasi B. A. B. E. L perihal siswa kelas satu akan diberi tahu tentang organisasi itu besok.

Dengan santainya Sakura-yang masih berada di kantin- mulai berjalan kearah ketiga temannya. Kedua tangannya sudah penuh dengan semangkuk nasi dan bento.

BRAK!

Sial bagi Sakura. Tak sengaja sang gadis pinkish itu menabrak seorang gadis anggota B. A. B. E. L tersebut. Dan lebih parahnya, semangkuk nasi dan bento itu telah tumpah dengan 'manisnya' ke jas hitam sang gadis berkuncir empat itu.

"Ma, maaf aku tak senga-"

"Physics"

"Kyaaa!" ya, suara jerita itu menyadarkan beberapa siswa kelas satu yang berada di kantin itu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura. Sontak ketiga sahabat sang gadis bersurai pink itu terlonjak kaget tatkala melihat Sakura yang jatuh tersungkur dengan penuh luka.

Dengan seringai kejam, Temari melihat Sakura dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh. Dilihatnya pin yang telah melekat di jas hitam Sakura.

Pin perak berukiran angka 4.

Seringai jahat Temari semakin lebar tatkala melihat pin Sakura yang sepertinya lebih rendah dibandingkan levelnya. Dia mulai mendekati gadis itu seraya berjongkok di hadapan Sakura.

Sudah lama Temari tak bermain.

"Biar kutebak, kau anak kelas satu kan?" tanya Temari sarkatis. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Tubuhnya bergetar. Entah kenapa, gadis dihadapannya ini mempunyai seragam yang berbeda dari siswa lain. Dengan takut-takut, Sakurapun mulai melihat kearah pin yang dipakai gadis dihadapannya ini.

Pin emas berukiran angka 9?!

Sungguh, Sakura tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya lagi. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak tak percaya.

Esper istimewa?!

Satu hal yang Sakura tahu, ia berbeda jauh levelnya dengan gadis dihadapannya ini. Percuma melawan. Percuma untuk menghindar. Yang akhirnya, dia juga yang akan kalah.

Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk menyerah.

"Untuk para murid kelas satu, jangan pernah ada yang berani menolongnya. Karena kalian juga akan dapat hukuman sepertinya!" perintah Temari dingin. Membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Semua murid kelas satu mulai mundur meninggalkan kantin ini setelah melihat pin yang melekat di jas hitam temari.

Namun, tidak bagi 3 sahabat Sakura.

Shion yang sudah geram melihat tingkah Temari mulai kesal seraya berlari kedepan menyerang Temari. Temari yang melihat Shion yang menuju kearahnya hanya menyeringai kejam seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Physics"

Syut!

DRUAKK!

"KYAAA!" namun, apalah daya Shion yang hanya Esper pysikometrer. Dia tak membawa senjata apapun untuk melawan Temari. Sedangkan Esper pysicokinesis itu tak membutuhkan senjata apapun untuk melawannya. Apalagi perbedaannya hanya 1 level dengannya. Akhirnya, Shionpun diterbangkan olehnya dan naas menabrak dinding.

Ternyata, Shion terlalu nekat untuk melawannya.

"SHION-CHAAN!" teriak Ino dan Hinata. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Dengan sigap, Hinata dan Inopun menyusul Shion yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri karena terluka parah.

Keparat untuk Temari yang tertawa senang melihat adegan itu.

Dan hampir saja Sakura ingin menyusul Shion. Namun, sayangnya ia dijatuhkan lagi oleh Temari.

"Hari ini para guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Jadi bolehkan kita bersenang-senang dulu?" desis Temari dengan nada sangar. Dia mulai mengangkat telunjuknya ke belakang. Dan betapa hebatnya tanah-tanah yang berada di pijakan Temari itu melayang dan membentuk sebuah lancipan tajam yang mengarah kearah Sakura. Sakura langsung dikejutkan lagi oleh benda itu. Seketika, dia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Physics"

Pasrah ...

Syut!

Cratt!

Loh?

Sakura terheran-heran saat tubuhnya tak kunjung menerima tusukan tajam itu. Dibukanya mata emerald Sakura dengan perlahan-lahan.

Dan seketika Sakura dibuat terkejut lagi.

"Na, Naruto?" ujar Sakura dengan terbata. Tak percaya dengan penglihatannya itu.

Ya, Naruto tengah berdiri gagah dihadapan Sakura dengan lengan yang saling bersidekap ke depan. Menghalangi wajahnya yang sedikit merintih kesakitan. Lengannya yang digunakan sebagai tameng itu terluka parah. Banyak benda yang dilemparkan Temari menancap pada lengannya. Temari hanya terkesiap melihat pemuda di hadapannya.

'Sejak kapan?'

Perlahan-lahan Naruto menurunkan kedua lengannya. Menatap temari dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan. pernah. menyakiti. Sakura-chan ..." hardiknya dingin, namun Sarkatis. Mengucapkan setiap kata-katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

TBC

Bagaimana? Panjang kan?

Saya sudah berusaha agar cerita ini tak membosankan.

Dan itu membuat pembuatan fic ini hampir selama 3 hari. =_=

Banyak yang saya hapus dan dikoreksi.

oke balasan Review~

**Guest** : Ya, disini kamu pasti tau kenapa Naruto menyembunyikan levelnya. Tapi, buat detailnya, nanti chapter depan ya.. :)

**Namikaze uchiha** : Sudah update kilatkah saya? :)

**AN Narra** : Yup ... :3 Nih sudah updatee... ^_^

**Natsutya32** : Ya, ini sudah pangjangkah ? ^_^

**kushin not login** : wah.. arigatou.. :D

**bib. bee. 50** : Pertanyaan yang bagus. Sama seperti halnya mereka tau tenta Esper dewa, mereka semua dapat dari media seperti buku legenda, kitab dan sejenisnya.

**hendrix. ngawi** : ya, sudah di panjangkan kok! :D

**Namikaze Nara** : disini kamu pasti tau kenapa Naruto menyembunyikan levelnya. Tapi, buat detailnya, nanti chapter depan ya.. :)

**Lily Purple Lily** : Wah.. Arigatouu.. XD hm, bukan. Sasuke Esper teleport.. :)

**celanadalammulepas** : itulah saya. :P#plak Ini sudah di update.. ^_^

**HikaHota **: Arigatou.. bakal saya lanjutkan kok.. :)

**Namikaze nada** : Arigatou.. ^_^ disini kamu pasti tau kenapa Naruto menyembunyikan levelnya. Tapi, buat detailnya, nanti chapter depan ya.. :)

Dan semoga, readers suka dengan chapter ini. ^¤^

Mind To Review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Yo minna-san ...

Ketemu lagi dengan saya ... ^^

Yah, mungkin agak telat dikit buat ngeupdate.

Tapi, saya senang ada banyak readers yang ingin mereview fic ini.

**Special thank's to :**

**Guest**

**Satoshi 'Leo'**

**Raiden kumakimura**

**Acazuka Yuri chan**

**Shu 2022**

**Aurora Borealix**

**Brian 123**

**Ltn. Ryou Misaki**

**Naozumi Ariadust**

**Aden L kazt**

**Kanzaki Asamu**

**Ocha**

**holmes950**

**Zei**

**Atsukai Keita**

**Kunoichi. syavira**

**Lily Purple Lily**

**Namikaze uchiha**

**www**

**Natsuya32**

**An Narra**

**celanadalammulepas,**

**hendrix. ngawi**

**mendokusai144**

**kushin not login**

**Namikaze nada**

**Namikaze nara**

**Hika kota**

**bib. bee. 50**

**Cha Krimofe Doujinshi**

**bee-chama**

**kuroi no shora**

**Gyuururu-kun**

**Yoko no Azuki**

**Monkey D. Mac**

**Sasame Hentai**

Yang sudah mereview fic ini. Saya ucapkan sekali lagi Hontou ne Arigatou.. XD

Balas pertanyaan dari para readers :

**-) Si Temari disini makin nyeremin ya?**

Ya, memang dia terkesan sangar disini.. :P#di deathglare Temari#

**-) Ohh sifat aslinya Naruto itu dingin kaya Sasuke ?**

Ya, tapi sedingin apapun Naruto. Tetap Sasuke tak terkalahkan.. :D#chidori#

**-) Nanti akan ada cerita flashback dari ketiga esper dewa kah?**

Yup, tapi sepertinya bukan chapter ini. Mungkin chapter depan.. ^_^

**-) Apa alasan sebenarnya kenapa esper dewa mnyembunyikan kekuatannya?**

Soal kenapa Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya disini mungkin sedikit ada kuncinya. Tapi, chapter depan pasti terungkap.

**-) kapan nih naruto, sasuke n shion ketahuan sebagai esper dewa?**

Wah, kalau itu masih beberapa chapter. ^^

Untuk mengikuti alurnya, sepertinya harus bersabar#wtf?#

**-) Oh y, sasuke itu kekuatannya apa? teleport ya?**

Yup, Sasuke teleport.. ^^

**-) Oh ya, nanti bakal ada musuh lain selain ANBU nggak?**

Wah, pasti! :D

Di chapter ini sudah keliatan kok! ^^

**-) Kenapa nggak ada Rock Lee?**

Err, mungkin nanti bakal ada, cuman hanya pemain pelengkap# deathglare Lee #

**-) Berantem ya ?**

Saya gak tau ini adegan fighting atau gak. Tapi, pastinya ada sedikit adegan pertengkarannya karena saya cinta adegan fighting.. :D

**-) Gimana ratenya ganti jadi ke M aja?**

Wah... Maaf, umur saya baru 15 tahun. Dan saya masih dikategorikan dibawah umur. ^_^' Hounto ne Gomenasai...

Dan maaf, kemarin saya akan bilang bahwa kenapa Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya disini akan diberi tahu detailnya. Tapi, sepertinya kepanjangan jadi terpaksa dibagi dua. -_-'

So, langsung aja ke cerita. :D

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sakura x Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy x Romance

Warning : TYPO,OOC,DLL

Don't like ? Do'nt Read!

Chapter 4 : _King, Queen and Jack_

"Jangan. pernah. menyakiti. Sakura-chan ..."

Eh?!

Sekarang, Sakura tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya lagi. Melihat Naruto, yang sudah berada di depannya. Menolongnya. Dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

Sungguh, Sakura tak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya lagi.

Dan suaranya. Apa yang terjadi dengan suara Naruto?!

Terlalu berat, dingin dan menyayat hati untuk seorang pemuda ceria sepertinya.

Tatapannya. Tatapan yang tajam. Membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ketakutan.

Kenapa?! kenapa Naruto yang sekarang itu seperti orang lain baginya.

Naruto tak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Sudah cukup gadis nista dihadapannya ini melukai Shion-rekannya-. Tapi, jika dia menyakiti Sakura, tak ada ampun baginya. Tak ada kesempatan hidup bagi gadis pirang ini.

Rupanya, dia harus membunuhnya.

Tangan Naruto mengepal hebat. Menbuat tanah disekitarnya sedikit retak walaupun tak disadari. Geraman kebencian telah keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. Dia mulai mengangkat lengannya. Membuka identitas aslinya sebagai sosok terhormat, sosok terkuat dan sosok yang disegani.

'Jangan Naruto-kun! ku, kumohon jangan! tahankan sandiwaramu! jangan sampai kau terlarut dalam kebencian yang membuat kau membuka identitas aslimu!' dengan susah payah. Shion yang sedikit tersadar dari pingsannya itu segera menelepati sang taichou yang sepertinya mulai tak terkendali. Sontak Narutopun tersadar dan menoleh kepada Shion.

'Shion ...'

Cepat - cepat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tak bicara sepatah katapun. Beberapa menit ia masih menunduk hingga ia mulai mendongak dengan tampang topengnya. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan, Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Kegadis yang telah mencuri hatinya. Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar tatkala melihat Sakura yang berada di belakangnya itu masih dengan keadaan baik-tak ada luka dalam sedikitpun-.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa Sakura-chan." syukur Naruto sumringah. Sontak mata emerald Sakura seketika meredup melihat senyuman Naruto itu.

"Naruto ..." lirihnya pelan. Ia menatap nanar kepada sang pemuda yang membelakanginya.

Kenapa?

Padahal Sakura selalu mengejek bahkan menghina pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Tapi mengapa pemuda ini selalu berbuat baik padanya? bahkan melindunginya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Merutuki kesalahannya terhadap pemuda itu.

Kembali, Naruto kembali menatap sang anggota B. A. B. E. L dihadapannya. Namun tatapannya tak lagi tajam dan dingin, tatapannya tampak tenang dan lembut.

Sedangkan Temari menatap geram kepada pemuda itu. Dia paling tak suka aksinya dihentikan oleh seseorang. Apalagi seorang lelaki yang sok jago melindungi perempuan tanpa pikir panjang seperti pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sedikit ia mencuri pandang ke jas hitam sang pemuda yang terhiasi oleh sebuah pin.

What?!

Pin perunggu yang terukir angka 2 di tengahnya?!

Huh! tak tau diri pemuda di hadapannya itu. Jelas tau bahwa sang gadis pinkish - yang levelnya lebih tinggi dari sang pemuda- itu saja mudah ia kalahkan. Apalagi dia yang notabene hanya seorang Esper level 2?!

"Minggir!" seru Temari tajam.

"Tak akan" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kau akan mati jika kau berada dihadapanku. Sekarang, MINGGIR!" bentak Temari yang sudah mencapai titik puncak emosinya. Alih-alih takut dengan bentakannya, Naruto hanya menyeringai licik.

"Coba saja ..." tantang Naruto yang sukses membuat Temari geram. Ia hentakan tangannya kepada sang pemuda seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Physics"

Syuutt

BRAAKK

Ya, nasib Naruto sama dengan Shion. Tapi dinding yang ditabrak oleh Naruto membuat dinding itu berlubang.

'Kali ini, aku berikan kau kesempatan untuk membuatku terlempar Nona ...' batin Naruto sarkatis.

Narutopun bangkit dari tempat semula. Ia meringis pelan tatkala denyut perih dan pedih telah terasa di bahunya. Ia genggam bahunya yang telah terhilir air kental nan merah dan mengalir tepat dilengannya.

"Narutoooo!" teriakan Sakura telah menyadarkannya dari kesakitannya.

Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan didapatinya Sakura telah menangis mengkhawatirkannya.

Terbesit rasa senang saat Sakura sangat menkhawatirkannya.

Ia hanya tersenyum simpul tatkala melihat sang gadis pinkish itu.

Tak mau lama-lama ia terbaring, sang pemuda tersebutpun beranjak berdiri dengan seringaian licik.

'Perempuan tidak sopan.' decih Naruto menatap tenang kepada gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Huh! kau masih bisa bangun bocah?! baiklah, kau ingin yang lebih heh?!" hardik Temari dengan nada mengejek. Naruto hanya dapat menggeram kesal. Menahan amarah yang akan mengakibatkan kekuatan Esper dewanya keluar dan menghancurkan segala yang ada. Sungguh, perempuan laknat bin nista ini sangat menyebalkan. Ingin sekali dia melempar tubuh mungil itu ke dinding dan menyiksanya. Tapi tak bisa, ia harus sabar bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Akhirnya, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Heh! kau seperti kehilangan semangat masa mudamu bocah?!" huh! kata-kata seperti itu keluar lagi dari mulut bengisnya. Dan sejak kapan dia mengikuti pose ala salah satu anggota ANBU itu?

Tunggu,

Bocah?

WTF?! dia kira Naruto ntu masih bocah apa?! songong banget tu mulut.

Hampir saja sang pemuda tersebut melepaskan kekuatan Espernya hingga muncul seorang guru yang tiba-tiba berada di depan gerbang kantin. Guru tersebut memandang Temari dengan tatapan tajam. Sambil bersidekap dada, dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Temari yang menunduk ketakutan.

"Temari, kau ikut aku. Dan kau gadis muda.." guru wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau bawa pemuda itu ke ruang UKS." perintah sang guru dengan tegas seraya pergi beriringan dengan Temari.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Sakura segera berlari kearah Naruto yang jatuh tersungkur lagi. Dirangkulnya lengan pemuda itu yang bergelimpahan darah. Ia menatap nanar kepada sang pemuda pirang tersebut seraya bangkit menuju ruang UKS.

.

.

.

"Aw!"

"Tahan Naruto ..."

Naruto hanya meringis pelan saat Sakura menekankan perbannya ke lengannya. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan Sakura.

Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

Ya, dalam hati Sakura, sedikit dia terpesona tatkala Naruto melepaskan seragam sekolahnya.

Bagaimana tidak? tubuh Naruto yang terlihat biasa saja di luar ternyata berotot di dalam. Ditambah lagi, kulit Naruto yang bewarna tan membuat tubuhnya semakin ...

Seksi.

Blush

Sudahlah Sakura! Apa yang kau pikirkan!

"Sakura?" sontak suara dari Naruto itupun membuat Sang gadis cantik ini tersadar dari lamunannya. Iapun mendongak menatap iris saphire indah sang pemuda.

"I, iya?" ujarnya dengan gugup Untung saja Naruto bukanlah Esper pysikometrer. Kalau iya, entah seberapa malunya ia.

"Kau kenapa? wajahmu memerah Sakura. Apa kau demam?" sungguh bodoh Naruto tak menyadari perilaku sang gadis pinkish ini. Memang dikatakan wajar untuk Naruto yang memang tidak peka.

"Tidak. Tidak apa kok." jawab sang gadis dengan tawa yang terlihat hambar. Narutopun mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Tak mau memperpanjang lagi.

Suasana yang semula ramaipun menjadi sunyi. Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada suara yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

Seolah suasana menjadi canggung, Sakura berniat untuk mencairkan suasana ini.

"Naruto, maaf ..." maaf sang gadis pemilik iris emerald itu dengan nada penyesalan. Ia tundukkan kepala yang bersurai pink itu. Menutupi paras cantiknya yang telah terurai rapi.

"Maaf untuk apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lembut seraya tersenyum.

"Untuk semua sikapku kepadamu. Aku begitu jahat padamu. Sedangkan kau? sangat ... Peduli... Padaku." sesal sang gadis semakin pelan. Semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Semakin merutuki kesalahannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto memperlebar senyumannya. Senyuman tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Merasa senang mendengar penuturan dari gadis yang selalu dicintainya.

"Tidak masalah, Sakura-chan ..." jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis pirang itu tengah duduk bersidekap dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Takut. Itulah yang dirasakan Temari sekarang. Iapun mencuri pandang ke teras ruang kepala sekolah. Ya, Temari sekarang berada di ruang kepala sekolah.

Entah kenapa, baru kali ini ia dipanggil oleh guru karena kesalahannya. Setahunya, tak ada yang berani melaporkan aksi 'penyiksaannya' kepada guru. Dan siapa yang berani-berani melaporkannya?

Lihat saja, akan Temari hancurkan orang yang sudah melaporkannya itu.

Sedikit sang gadis pirang itu mendengar percakapan antara sang guru dengan kepala sekolah.

"Jadi, yang membuat keonaran sekolah sejak dulu itu adalah nona Sabaku?"

"Ya, aku tak percaya ketua dalam B. A. B. E. L tersebut bisa berbuat seperti itu."

"Siapa yang melaporkannya padamu?"

"Pemuda berambut pirang yang ternyata seorang murid kelas satu. Kalau tidak salah, nama pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

Deg!

Dia?!

Mendengar itu, Temari menggeram kecil dengan penuh amarah. Tangannya terkepal erat. Bergetar menahan amarah, kekesalan, dendam dan penuh nafsu membunuh. Bocah itu! berani sekali melaporkannya kepada kepala Sekolah?!

"Lalu, akan bapa hukum apa gadis itu?" tanya sang guru kepada kepala sekolah.

"Akan kukeluarkan gadis itu dari organisasi B. A. B. E. L ..."

Deg!

Apa?!

Sungguh, Temari tak bisa menahan segala keterkejutannya. Matanya telah membulat sempurna. Kekesalannyapun memuncak. Geraman telah terdengar dari mulut sang gadis.

Malam ini, Temari bersumpah bahwa dia akan meneror pemuda terkutuk itu.

¤•*•¤•*•¤•*•¤•*•¤•*•¤

"Malam ini bulan purnama ..." ujar Kakashi sembari mendongak kearah langit yang dibatasi dengan jendela super besar di markasnya.

"Aku tahu Kakashi. Jangan khawatir. Mereka tak akan-"

"Aku tetap takut Tsunde-san ..." sergah Kakashi tetap tak berpaling dari langit. Memotong perkataan wanita cantik dibelakangnya. Mendengar itu, Tsunade hanya mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang kau takutkan Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade seraya memberikan secangkir teh hangat kepada Kakashi. Kakashipun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Aku tahu, kau baru beberapa bulan masuk Organisasi ini. Jadi, wajar saja kau tidak tahu." ujar sang pria bermasker sembari meneguk secangkir teh pemberian Tsunade. Tsunade yang mendengar itu hanya mendelik kesal.

"Oh, ayolah ... Aku hanya pergi keluar negeri selama 10 tahun. Kenapa kau bilang aku anggota baru hah?!" cetus Tsunade jengkel.

"Dan sebelum kau pergi, kau baru 1 bulan memasuki organisasi ini." bela Kakashi tak mau kalah.

"Huh! sudahlah!" teriak Tsunade kesal. Ia palingkan wajah cantiknya ke samping. Melihat itu, Kakashi hanya terkekeh geli seraya menunjukkan sesuatu. Seakan tahu isyarat Kakashi, Tsunadepun langsung mengangguk seraya mengekorinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Ckrek

Dan betapa terkejutnya Tsunade saat sebuah pintu beruangan besar telah terbuka dengan perlahan. Iapun berdecak kagum melihat ruangan yang berada di dalamnya.

Ruangan yang sangat luas dengan layar monitor yang hampir memenuhi salah satu dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Layar itu untuk apa?" tanya Tsunade sembari menunjuk layar yang berada di hadapannya. Mendengar itu, Kakashi mulai menekan tombol ON disekitar monitor dan seketika layar monitor itu menyala.

Tsunade mengernyit heran tatkala melihat tampilan yang berada di layar monitor tersebut.

Ya, dilayar monitor itu, ada 2 bagian gambar yang berbeda di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Gambar kanan menunjukkan gambar seorang malaikat yang dibawahnya bertuliskan 'Angel'. Sedangkan gambar kiri tergambar seorang iblis yang dibawahnya tertuliskan suatu kata. 'Devil'. Di 2 bagian gambar tersebut terdapat dua buah gambar yang mempunyai angka/presentase yang berbeda. Yang 'Angel' mempunyai presentase 30%. Sedangkan yang 'Devil' mempunyai presentase 70%. Diatas 2 gambar itu, terdapat suatu tulisan yang bertuliskan 'The God Esper'.

Baru saja Tsunade ingin menanyakan maksud dari gambar itu, Kakashi sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Itu disebut E-meter ..." ujarnya santai. Namun, Tsunade masih belum mengerti.

"E-meter?"

"Ya, sebuah alat yang bisa melacak sikap atau perilaku The God Esper walaupun keberadaan sang Esper dewa itu sendiri belum diketahui." ujar Kakashi mengakhiri. Tsunade yang mendengar itupun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terarah ke Kakashi kepada layar monitor.

Devil 70%?!

Angel 30%?!

Melihat layar tersebut, sontak Tsunadepun menoleh kearah Kakashi.

"Berarti ,,,"

"Ya, 3 Esper dewa itu masih bersikap iblis. Dan jika E-meter menunjukkan Devil sebesar 100%, maka mereka mutlak menjadi musuh kita. Juga sebaliknya. Dan itu akan berbahaya bagi kita, juga semua orang." ujar Kakashi sendu.

Tsunadepun hanya menunduk lesu mendengar penuturan dari rekannya. Ia takut. Sungguh takut. Bagaimana jika mereka menjadi iblis sepenuhnya? tamatlah riwayat kita semua. Dan pasti semua orang tahu bagaimana dashyatnya kekuatan ketiga Esper dewa itu kan?

Ukh! kenapa jadi serumit ini?!

"Jadi, itulah alasan mengapa para ANBU mencari sekuat tenaga para Esper dewa itu?" tanya Tsunade parau. Dibalas dengan anggukan Kakashi.

"Ya, paling tidak, kami akan berusaha untuk merubah sifat mereka." ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Tsunadepun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

"Lantas, kenapa kau begitu takut dan khawatir akan datangnya bulan purnama?" tanya Tsunade yang sukses membuat Kakashi kembali menjadi sendu.

"Itu karena, di saat bulan telah membentuk ukuran bulan sepenuhnya, kekuatan para Esper dewa tersebut akan meningkat sampai ke batas maksimal." sontak perkataan dari Kakashipun membuat Tsunade terlonjak kaget.

"Jadi ,,,?"

"Ya, jika itu terjadi, pengendalian emosi para Esper dewa mulai tak terkendalikan. Mereka lebih jahat dan bengis jika dilihat dari presentase 'Devil' yang paling banyak. Mereka sangat berbahaya." ujar Kakashi dengan nada parau. Tsunadepun tak mengomentari apa-apa, dia sekarang tahu arah pembicaraan dari Kakashi.

"Dan yang aku takutkan adalah, jumlah presentasi 'Devil' pada E-meter bertambah hingga mendekati presentase 100%." tutur Kakashi geram. Tsunade hanya diam tak bergeming. Ia pejamkan kedua iris madunya. Mulai menghela nafas, Tsunadepun angkat bicara.

"Apakah pernah terjadi kenaikan yang sangat drastis pada E-meter?" tanyanya dengan pelan, namun terselip nada penasaran.

"Ya, tapi saat aku masih remaja. Memang, setiap datangnya bulan purnama, kenaikannya cenderung mendekati 'Devil'. Tapi tak terlalu drastis. Hanya 1%. Akan tetapi, saat ayahku menjabat di Organisasi ANBU ini, E-meter pernah sekali bertambah menjadi drastis. Pada saat itu, Angel yang semula mempunyai presentase 100% menurun drastis menjadi 20% digantikan dengan 'Devil' yang mempunyai presentase 80%." dengus Kakashi seraya melangkah ke lemari kaca dan meraih sebuah buku. Disodorkannya sebuah buku tersebut kehadapan sang wanita. Semula, Tsunade mengernyit heran melihat buku itu dan dilihatlah judul dari buku tersebut.

_'The History About God Esper?'_

"Buku itu berisi tentang sejarah Esper dewa. Memang tak begitu akurat, tetapi buku ini adalah buku yang sangat langka. Bahkan sudah punah." ujar Kakashi panjang lebar. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Tsunadepun langsung membuka lembar pertama.

_Kami monster. Selalu disebut seperti itu oleh penduduk desa. Hingga kami akan dihukum gantung._

Sontak Tsunadepun terkejut tatkala ia melihat lembaran pertama. Dibukanya lagi dengan perlahan lembaran kedua.

_12 Desember xxxx_

_Hukuman mati untukku. Mengapa aku harus dihukum mati? Apa salahku kami-sama? Apa karena aku Esper dewa? Hingga ibuku dibunuh oleh penduduk itu. Sungguh kejam ..._

Saat Tsunade hendak membuka lembaran ketiga, sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba menutup buku itu dan mengambilnya dari Tsunade.

"Kau tahu? tanggal kejadian itu. Tanggal yang sama persis saat E-meter bertambah dengan drastis." celetuk Kakashi membuat Tsunade sempat membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kepada sang pria. Meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"Dan kau tahu Tsunade-san? buku yang tadi kau baca itu bersumber dari sebuah diary di desa Konoha yang saat itu telah menjadi lautan darah." imbuh Kakashi tajam. Tak terkecuali Tsunade yang sudah mulai geram.

"Berarti ..."

"Ya, besar kemungkinan, ada salah satu Esper dewa yang bertempat tinggal di desa Konoha tersebut. Dan saat semua penduduk tahu akan keberadaannya, mereka akan membunuh Esper dewa tersebut demi kedamaian desa. Dan itu membuat sang Esper dewa marah tak terkendali. Hingga membunuh semua orang yang akan membunuhnya juga yang sudah membunuh ibunya." jelas Kakashi. Memotong perkataan dari Tsunade.

"Dan karena itu, yang membuat Esper dewa menjadi kejam adalah kita sendiri. Bukan begitu Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade yang dibalas anggukan Kakashi. Kakashipun segera beranjak dari kursinya seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita harus segera menemukan ketiga Esper dewa itu. Atau 'mereka' duluan yang akan mengambil dan mempengaruhi ketiga Esper dewa tersebut"

"Mereka?"

"Akatsuki ..."

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

Kringg!

Suara bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah selesai. Membuat suasana yang semula sepi menjadi ramai dengan sorak riuh gembira para murid. Dan sudah jengahlah mereka belajar di kelas ini. Selain pelajaran biasa, siswa disini juga diajarkan cara pengendalian ilmu physics. Tak ayal jika TCE Senior High School ini mempunyai jangka waktu belajar yang terbilang lama dari sekolah yang lain. Dari awal masuk jam 9 pagi dan selesai tepat jam 9 malam.

Haha, mengasyikan bukan?

"Bulan purnama ..." ujar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sembari mendongak menatap langit. Mata saphire indahnya tersebut menatap dalam sosok awan yang berada diatasnya.

"Naruto-kun! ayo!" sontak panggilan lembut dari sang rekannya menyadarkan lamunan sang pemuda. Dengan malas, Naruto hanya menoleh dengan mata ekornya.

"Ayo bersenang-senang!" sahut Shion sumringah. Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya hanya mendelik malas. Naruto yang mengerti arti dari 'bersenang-senang itupun mulai mendengus kesal.

"Ayo ..." ujar Naruto seraya beranjak dari lamunannya. Diikuti oleh kedua rekannya yang sangat berbeda ekpresi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok gadis pirang yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan benci.

.

.

.

~ 3 hours later ~

.

.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, sudah larut malam. Ayo kita pulang ..." ujar Shion seraya menatap sebuah jam tangan violet yang bertengger manis di tangan putihnya.

Ya, mereka sekarang tengah disebuah mall besar. Membeli kebutuhan -atau lebih tepatnya menemani Shion- untuk bahan-bahan pokok makanan mereka setiap hari.

Namun, kenyataannya, hampir tidak benar.

Ada 10 bingkisan yang mereka bawa. 4 di Naruto, 4 di Sasuke dan 2 di Shion. Yah, bingkisan makanan-makanan pokok hanya 2 bingkisan. Sedangkan sisanya?

Keperluan seorang gadis di masa pubertas yang sudah kecanduan tentang berbelanja.

"Ya, aku sudah lelah menemani gadis super shopaholic ini." celetuk Naruto menusuk. Membuat Shion jengkel seketika.

"Hei! ini kan untuk keperluan kalian juga!" renggut Shion tak terima. Memperlihatkan 2 buah bingkisan yang telah digenggamnya.

"Dan yang kugenggam dan Sasuke ini kebutuhan siapa?" bela Naruto yang sukses membuat Shion tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha ... Kau tahu kan bagaimana kebutuhan W-A-N-I-T-A?" tawa Shion hambar. Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya mendelik kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau bohong! pasti jika kau mengajak Sakura-chan kemari. Kau belikan apa saja untuknya!" cibir Shion yang membuat Naruto sedikit merona. Dan rona merah itu yang membuat Shion tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HUAHAHAHA ... Taichou-taichou! lucu sekali kau jika sedang mengalami J-A-T-U-H C-I-N-T-A." ejek Shion seraya melangkah maju kedepan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sedikit kesal dan Sasuke yang sedikit tersenyum.

"Gadis itu ..."

"Sudahlah Naruto. Lagipula, aku melihat sedikit perubahan pada sikap kita bertiga karena gadis itu." ujar Sasuke sedikit tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, aku bersikap seperti ini hanya didepan kalian. Karena kalian adalah teman terbaikku." ujarnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga." balas Sasuke juga tersenyum. Menatap Shion yang berada di depan mereka dengan senyum sumringah.

Saat mereka telah berada di depan mall, merekapun mulai berlari kecil. Walaupun sudah tak ada orang sedikitpun. Kendaraanpun jarang, tetap saja mereka tak memakai kekuatan physics mereka.

Telah sampailah mereka di sebuah gang kecil yang sepi dan senyap. Tak ada suara sedikitpun. Keheninganpun mulai menyapa mereka. Hanya suara jangkrik dan serangga yang meramaikan suasana ini.

"Hahh... Jam 12 malam, 10 menit lagi." ujar Shion pasrah. Melihat itu kedua rekannyapun menatap Shion dengan tatapan dingin.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Huh. Gadis sepertimu takut pada bulan purnama?"

Hah mulai lagi deh sikap mereka. Shion tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kedua anak labil ini. Kadang-kadang baik, kadang-kadang dingin.

"Yah, kalian ini. Kalian kan-"

"Physics ..."

Syut

Brak!

Belum sempat Shion menyelesaikan perkataannya, seorang gadis berkuncir empat tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan ketiga Esper dewa itu. Menyerang Naruto dan membuat pemuda pirang tersebut naas menabrak dinding rumah. Dengan secepat kilat, sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Temari itu mulai meraih kerah Naruto seraya mencekiknya.

"Gara-gara kau ... GARA-GARA KAU AKU DIKELUARKAN DARI B. A. B. E. L KAU TAHU?!" bentak Temari dengan penuh amarah. Sorotan matanya terlihat menyeramkan. Mencekik leher Naruto dengan erat.

Alih-alih ketakutan dan menjerit kesakitan, Naruto hanya menyeringai iblis. Juga kedua rekannya yang juga menyeringai seperti halnya Naruto.

Dan tatapannya, lebih sangar dari Temari.

Melihat kelakuan Naruto dan yang lainnya yang terasa aneh, Temari mulai linglung dan satu-persatu menatap sang Esper dewa itu secara bergantian.

"Kau tahu? bahaya apa yang kaudapatkan jika bertemu dengan Esper dewa?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin. Suaranya berubah drastis menjadi sangat bariton.

"Apalagi jika di bulan purnama ..." imbuh Shion dingin. Temaripun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Shion.

"Kekuatan Esper dewa yang bisa mencapai batas maksimal?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Temaripun menolehkan kepalanya lagi kepada Sasuke.

Sebelum Temari kesulitan untuk mengerti tentang penuturan ketiganya. Tatkala ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Naruto, seketika matanya mulai terbelalak.

Naruto tengah mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menghentakkannya kearah kiri. Seketika tubuh Temari - yang masih mencekik Naruto - mulai terpental dan naas menabrak dinding rumah. Sontak Temaripun mulai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Cih! kenapa orang yang notabene berlevel 2 itu bisa mementalkan dirinya tanpa mengucapkan 'physics' sedikitpun?!

Deg!

Jangan-jangan mereka ...

"E, esper de, dewa?" ujar Temari dengan terbata. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Keringat dinginpun mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Sial! kenapa dia harus mempunyai urusan dengan Esper dewa segala?!

"Ya benar, i'm _The Jack Of Esper_." ujar Sasuke dingin. Matanya telah berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe di tengahnya.

"I'm _The Queen Of Esper_ ..." ujar Shion dingin. Iris aquamarinenya sedikit berubah menjadi violet tua.

Dan seketika mata Temari terbelalak.

"I'm _The King Of Espe_r ..." ujar Naruto dingin. Iris saphirenya telah berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil hitam bervertikal.

TBC

Yosh! Chapter 4 selesai!

Bagaimana? serukah ceritanya?

Oh ya, dan bagi yang menunggu fic 'To Protect Us' dan 'Love Or Devil?', rencananya saya akan fokus ke satu fic dulu.

Dan fic ini yang terpilih. ^_^

So, saya akan mengupdate jika ada waktu senggang saja.

Mind To Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Haloo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya! XD#sok

Oh, ya. Sedikit telat kan?#plak

Ya, mungkin saya akan telat update dikarenakan tugas SMA yang sangat menumpuk.. -,-'

Oke, dichapter 5 sampai 6, dispesialkan untuk flashback tentang masa lalu Esper dewa. XD

**_Special thank's to :_**

Hendrix. ngawi

Cutenaru

AcaAzuka Yuri chan

Celanadalammulepas

Kunoichi. Syavira

HikaHota

Kanzaki asamu

Naozumi Ariadust

nujeri29

AN Narra

Ltn. Ryou Misaki

Lily Purple Lily

Guest

Satoshi leo Raiden

rachel7

Natsuya32

Fox

Earlgreysan. bernvoureth

Aden L kazt

Akira Ichi

Namikaze Uchiha

Lollytha-chan

Mendokusai144

Namikaze Nara

Danial Dark(my best friend ;P )

delia. putri. 9406

Foxee

Namikaze myoko

kuroi no sora

Mac

Monkey D Matt

owned. by. indohackz

Uzumaki nyasar

Kushin Not login 

**_PohaciHaruno  
_**  
Karena sudah me review dan men PM chapter 4! XD

Dan karena diburu waktu(?) sepertinya chapter ini tak bisa membalas pertanyaan review dari para readers deh.. :(

Dan ternyata, sebagian pertanyaan dari para readers akan terjawab di chapter ini! XP

So, happy Reading! ;)

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sakura x Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy x Romance

Warning : TYPO,OOC,DLL

Don't like ? Do'nt Read!

_Chapter 5 : Good bye my son ...  
_  
"I'm _The King Of Esper_ ..."

Deg!

Betapa terkejutnya Temari tatkala orang yang diidam-idamkannya dan begitu ia iri berada di hadapannya.

Konyolnya, ia pernah mengejek pemuda itu dan menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'bocah'.

Akan tetapi, Temari tak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan sang pemuda itu.

Tanpa babibu lagi, gadis pirang tersebut mulai beranjak berdiri dari jatuh tersunhkurnya dan langsung menyerang sang King of Esper.

Sedangkan yang diserang? dia hanya diam tak bergeming sembari melihat Temari dengan dingin.

"Akan kuhancurkan kau-"

Set!

"Arrrggghhh!"

Baru saja sang gadis berikat empat itu ingin menyerang Naruto, Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Temari dengan teleportnya. Menggenggam kedua tangannya dan mengikatnya ke belakang. Mau tak mau sang gadis pirang tersebut meraung kesakitan.

"Masih tak tahu diri kau?" ujar Sasuke dengan dingin. Sementara Temari hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Huh, kalian hanya monster! monster pembun-"

Ckrek!

Ya, lagi-lagi perkataan Temari terpotong oleh sebuah pistol yang dicondongkan tepat ke kepala sang gadis. Dan pelakunya adalah seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang dengan tragisnya mencondongkan pistol ke kepala Temari. Sang gadis pirang pucat itupun mulai menatap tajam Temari dengan geram.

Seolah-olah tak takut akan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Shion, Temari hanya menyeringai licik di hadapan gadis itu seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalian benar-benar monster. Tak salah jika penduduk yang berada di tempat kalian itu menyebut kalian demikian. Kalian memang pantas di hukum mati." ujar Temari sarkatis yang ternyata sukses membuat Shion naik pitam. Perempuan ini memang membuatnya emosi. Dan sekarang? ia lebih condongkan pistol kesayangannya itu ke kepala Temari - hampir menyentuh kening-. Gadis itupun berkacak pinggang seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kami?" tanya Shion dingin. Namun sarkatis. Sorotan matanya penuh kebencian kepada Temari.

"Aku tahu segalanya dari segala sumber buku B. A. B. E. L."

"Kau perca-"

"Kalian memang monster terkutuk yang tak tahu apa-apa. Hanyalah khayalan belaka jika kalian ingin diakui."

"Apa-"

"Monster penghancur-"

"CUKUP!"

DOR!

Shion tak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Hampir saja timah panas itu menembus kepala sang gadis. Hingga dinding yang hanya beberapa centi darinya hancur telak. Temari yang menyaksikan malangnya nasib dinding itupun hanya menelan ludahnya.

Rupanya, gadis dihadapannya ini tak main-main.

"Jika kau berani berbicara sepatah katapun, akan kujamin kepalamu yang sangat kau sayangi itu akan hancur lebur ..." ancam Shion dingin. Suaranya tak lagi halus bak gadis lugu, tetapi lebih berat dan dingin. Tatapannya seperti iblis. Lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

Dan tak disangka-sangka, perasaan 'takut' yang dirasa Temari telah hilang, rupanya datang kembali hanya karena gadis yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu?!

"Kau anggap kami monster hanya karena sebuah buku hah?! JANGAN BERCANDA! KAU TAK TAU APA-APA TENTANG KAMI!" bentak Shion membara. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa amarah. Naruto yang semula hanya menyaksikan saja perdebatan antara 2 gadis tersebut itu mulai turun tangan.

"Shion, tenanglah." ujar sang taichou seraya mendekati sang gadis berikat empat itu. Ia menatap tajam sang gadis seraya menyeringai kejam.

"Kau memang pemberani nona. Aku sedikit kagum padamu." puji Naruto sarkatis sembari menggenggam dagu lancip sang gadis. Seringaian iblis di paras tampan pemuda pirang tersebut sedikit membuat Temari berjengit.

"Tapi,"

Ctak

"Aw!"

"Kau naif nona ..." ya, hanya sekali jentikkan tangan di dagu sang gadis. Membuat Temari sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Tubuh Temari mulai bergetar ketakutan. Rasanya, kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya telah hilang seketika. Peluh dingin telah membanjiri tubuhnya. Sungguh, ini adalah penyiksaan yang menurut Temari itu sangat menyakitkan. Dihimpit oleh ketiga Esper paling kuat sedunia. Siapa yang tak takut?

"Kami memang monster. Tapi kami tak pernah membunuh seseorang yang tak membahayakan kami. Karena kami masih mempunyai hati. Kau tahu nona?" hardik Naruto dingin. Menatap tajam iris temari dengan iris rubynya.

"Tetap saja ... TETAP SAJA KALIAN MONSTER!" bentak Temari yang entah dapat keberanian dari mana. Matanya menatap tajam iris ruby yang berada didepannya. Menatap dengan sorotan penuh nafsu amarah.

Alih-alih kesal karena tingkah kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dari Temari- seperti Shion-, Naruto hanya memasang wajahnya dengan seringaian iblis di wajah tampannya.

"Seseorang tak akan pernah mengerti penderitaan orang lain jika dirinya sendiri belum melihatnya atau merasakan penderitaan orang itu." ujar Naruto seraya memberikan sebuah seringai iblisnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kepada rekan perempuannya. Menatapnya seolah-olah meminta sesuatu dari sang gadis.

Seolah-olah mengerti akan maksud sang taichou. Shionpun mengangguk menyetujui. Iapun mulai membaca pikiran sang ketua dengan teliti. Melewati beberapa perisai - yang telah ditanamkan kepada dirinya dan Sasuke- yang terbuka dengan perlahan.

Dan seketika, mimik Shion berubah ...

"Ide yang luar biasa Naruto-kun ..." puji sang gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut kepada sang pemuda. Pandangannya yang semula tertuju oleh Naruto mulai bergerak kembali menatap Temari. Melangkah berat sembari menyentuh kepala sang gadis.

"Physics ..."

Tiba-tiba, pandangan sang gadis mulai menggelap. Menutup kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Dan yang ia lihat, hanya seberkas cahaya putih yang semakin membesar. Menjadi sebuah pemandangan desa dengan hamparan sawah yang membentang luas. Ia melihat sebuah rumah mewah yang berada di hadapan sebuah danau dengan 1 bocah pirang dan 1 wanita cantik bersurai merah.

Flasback : ON

Bruk

"Naru-chan, disana bukan tempat kotak itu."

Bruk

"Itu perkakas, jangan menaruh disana Naru-chan ..."

Bruk!

"HEI KAU DENGAR KAA-SAN TIDAK?!" betapa terkejutnya sang bocah pirang berusia 7 tahun tersebut tatkala mendengar teriakan sang ibunda yang melebihi toa sekalipun.

"De, dengar kok kaa-san ..." jawab Naruto, bocah tersebut- Dengan tawa hambar. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar tatkala ibunya memasang wajah sesangar mungkin.

Kushina- ibu Naruto -, hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan putranya tersebut.

"Hufh, kau ini. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan Naru-chan?" keluh sang ibu sembari membawa berkotak-kotak kardus dan menyimpannya di tempat yang tepat. Iapun membuka kotak kardus tersebut dengan perlahan seraya mengeluarkan suatu barang itu keluar.

"Kenapa kita harus pindah dari Tokyo ke Konoha kaa-san?" tanya Naruto polos. Bocah itu menatap padang sawah yang luas yang dibatasi dengan jendela kaca.

"Kaa-san bosan tinggal disana Naru-chan. Sekali-sekali kaa-san ingin tinggal di pedesaan." jawab Kushina tanpa menghentikan aktivitas memberes-beres barangnya.

"Tapi kaa-san kan seorang aktrist, bagaimana jika kaa-san bekerja?" sela Naruto tak mau kalah dari ibunya. Akan tetapi, tak disangka-sangka Kushina mulai tersenyum tulus setelah mendengar penuturan dari putranya. Iapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak semata wayangnya tersebut seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kaa-san akan tetap bekerja Naru-chan. Toh, Konoha dan Tokyo jaraknya hanya beberapa kilometer ..."

"Dan kaa-san akan meninggalkan Naru lagi sendirian? huh! dimana-mana kaa-san selalu pergi meninggalkan Naru!" Naruto hanya mendengus kesal seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Membuat Kushina semakin tertawa melihat tampang putranya tersebut.

"Hahahaha! Naru-chan, kau sungguh lucu. Dan walaupun kaa-san pergi, Naru-chan kan akan bersekolah. Mendapatkan teman dan bermain." ujar Kushina lembut. Membelai rambut pirang sang anak yang diwariskan dari mendiang suaminya.

Dan, mendengar itu, Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya. Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"YEYYY! kapan Naru akan bersekolah kaa-san?" tanya Naruto kegirangan. Tak sabar menemui teman-teman barunya.

"Err, karena kaa-san sudah mendaftarkanmu kemarin-kemarin, mungkin kau bisa bersekolah sekarang juga."

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

Tap, tap, tap.

Sreg ...

Pintu kelas telah terbuka dengan perlahan, menampakkan seorang bocah pirang dan seorang pria dewasa.

"Loh? kau anak baru itu kan?" tanya wanita muda yang tengah duduk di kursi yang paling depan diantara semua murid. Sepertinya, dia adalah seorang guru.

Dan pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan dari sang bocah pirang.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu." sahut sang guru lembut. Naruto hanya mengangguk antusias sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ..." salam Naruto ceria. Ia genggam erat pegangan ransel yang tengah dirangkulnya.

"Yoroshiku na." jawab semua siswa ramah. Naruto hanya tersenyum senang mendengar itu. Iapun melangkah maju ke meja kosong yang ditunjuk sang guru.

Sepertinya, hari-harinya akan senang tanpa dilanda kebosanan.

.

.

"Obitoo!" teriak seorang anak perempuan dengan membahana. Membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget saat ingin meraih sekotak nasi bekal pemberian ibunya.

"Rin?" interupsi bocah laki-laki yang sama kagetnya dengan Naruto. Padahal, baru saja bel tanda istirahat berdenting, anak itu sudah berteriak-teriak kesetanan.

"Bagaimana kau- Eh?! kau anak baru itu kan?!" ya, setelah melihat Naruto yang berada disamping Obito, Rin cepat-cepat menyapanya.

"Ya." jawab Naruto singkat. Sebenarnya, dia tengah makan siang sih, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini?" tanya Rin to the point.

"Karena aku dan ibuku pindah rumah dari Tokyo ke desa ini. Jadi, mau tak mau aku bersekolah disini."

"Eh? kau dari Tokyo?"

"Ya." Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum kepada anak perempuan dihadapannya. Iapun menutup kotak makan yang telah habis. Dan meraih sebuah tempat minum dari ranselnya.

"Oh ya, kudengar ,,, Nama margamu itu Uzumaki ya? marga yang sama dengan aktrist terkenal sebelum menikah dengan Namikaze itu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Uzumaki Kushina. Apa kau mengenalnya?" pertanyaan dari Obito membuat Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Itu ibuku." jawab Naruto sumringah yang sukses membuat kedua teman barunya membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"APA?! TAPI KAN-"

"Sudah kubilang, aku pindah rumah." sela Naruto memotong perkataan dari Rin. Ia menutup telinganya seraya mendengus kesal. Gila, ni cewek ngomong atau ngebentak?

"Tapi kok kamu memakai marga 'Uzumaki'? bukan 'Namikaze'?"

"hehe, itu karena tou-san sudah meninggal. Aku tak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Maka dari itu, aku memakai nama marga ibuku." jelas Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar. Rin dan Obito hanya menatap iba pada Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Kami tak bermaksud-"

"Tak apa. Itu sudah lama sekali. Hehehe" hibur Naruto seraya membuka tutup minuman itu dan meneguknya.

"Tapi, aku tak menyangka pahlawan ANBU kita akan meninggal karena melawan organisasi itu ..."

"Ya, padahal Minato-sama kan esper pysicokinesis level 9 ..." ya, perkataan dari Obito itupun membuat Naruto terdesak. Sial, benarkah ayahnya mati karena penyebab itu?

"Apa maksud kalian? bukankah tou-san meninggal karena sakit? bukan karena dia melawan musuh?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Kedua temannya hanya terheran-heran mendengar itu.

"Kau tidak ta-"

"Sudah, katakan saja!" lagi-lagi Naruto menyela perkataan dari Rin. Sedangkan Rin hanya menghela nafas lelah seraya menceritakan sesuatu.

"Begini, sebenarnya ini adalah cerita dari ibuku. Namikaze Minato, adalah Esper terkuat kala itu. Karena kemungkinan Esper dewa belum terlahir didunia, Minato yang dulu Esper pysicokinesis level 9 telah dinobatkan menjadi pahlawan dunia. Akan tetapi, sebuah Organisasi jahat muncul dan memporak-porandakan seluruh dunia. Organisasi yang bernama 'Akatsuki' tersebut ternyata mempunyai seorang Esper pysicokinesis yang berlevel sama dengan Minato. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Madara Uchiha. Dia mencari-cari Esper dewa yang kemungkinan telah lahir. Namun, setelah dicari-cari. Hasilnya tetap nihil. Dan Minato yang waktu itu telah mempunyai seorang putra yang masih berusia 3 tahun tersebut, pergi meninggalkan sang istri dan anaknya. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab akan warganya. Akhirnya pertarungan sengit antara Madara dan Minato tak terelakkan. Membuat organisasi Akatsuki itu mundur dan membuat pahlawan kita telah kehilangan nyawanya." jelas Rin sendu. Air matanya telah mengalir dikedua pipi putihnya. Sesekali isakan kecil telah terdengar di mulut mungilnya. Obitopun mulai menenangkan Rin. Sementara, Naruto hanya diam. Terpaku mendengar kenyataan pahit tentang pengorbanan sang ayah. Ia dongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. Menerawang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ibunya telah menyembunyikan semua tentang kematian sang ayah.

'Kaa-san, kenapa?'

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Sret

BRAK!

"Homura-sama!"

Ya, sebuah teriakan telah menyadarkan pria paruh baya tersebut dari aktivitasnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kepada bawahannya seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Homura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari aktvitas rutinnya.

"Ada berita tentang Esper dewa Homura-sama ..." ujar pria tersebut seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan penuh hormat. Mendengar perihal itu, sang pria paruh baya tersebut langsung menghentikkan kegiatannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bawahannya tersebut.

"Jelaskan!" seru Homura dengan tegas. Akhirnya berita yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Esper dewa, akan terlahir dua tahun dari sekarang. Di malam bulan purnama. Tepatnya pukul 12 malam." jelas pria itu panjang lebar. Membuat Homura menyeringai kejam.

"Kita tunggu kedatangan mereka. Dan kita lacak keberadaan mereka. Jam berapakah kita dapat melacak mereka bertiga?"

"Kira-kira, jam 12 siang sebelum bulan purnama tiba Homura-sama. Dan pada saat itu, para Esper dewa takkan bisa dibunuh. Mereka dapat dibunuh saat tepat jam 11. 45 sebelum jam 12 malam." jelas pria tersebut seraya mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Semula, Homura hanya diam tak bergeming hingga ia tersenyum mengerikan. Iapun menyuruh bawahannya seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita tunggu 2 tahun lagi, sebelum perayaan ..."

.

**~ 2 years later ~  
**.

"Otanjoubi omedettou Naruto-kun ..." ujar salah seorang gadis berumur sembilan tahun kepada seorang anak berambut pirang yang sebaya dengannya. Anak itupun menoleh melihat sahabatnya yang telah menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan yang ditutupi oleh sebuah kertas kado bewarna orange bergaris biru tua.

"Ah, terimakasih Rin-chan. Ini apa?" tanya Naruto, anak berambut pirang itu seraya menerima sebuah bingkisan tersebut.

"Buka saja ..." jawab gadis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Rin seraya tersenyum lembut. Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung membuka sebuah kado tersebut dengan antusias. Ia mengernyit heran tatkala melihat isi dari kado itu.

"Buku diary?" tanya Naruto heran. Dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari sang gadis.

"Ya, aku ingin kau menulis semua kegiatanmu dibuku ini. Apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

Rin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat ceria itu. Iapun berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto menuju kearah kelasnya.

.

.

"Homura-sama, Utatane-sama! kami sudah dapat melacak dan mengidentifikasikan Esper dewa itu!" teriak seorang wanita muda kegirangan. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedua petinggi desa tersebut.

"Jelaskan!"

"Ya, ternyata, ketiga Esper dewa itu bertempal tinggal ditempat yang berbeda. Yang pertama, di desa Suna yang berada di kota Shizuoka, kedua di desa Oto yang berada di kota Osaka, yang ketiga tepat berada di desa ini. Konoha." jelas wanita muda tersebut yang sukses membuat Utatane dan Homura terlonjak kaget.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan tentang identifikasi Esper dewa yang berada di desa ini?"

"Ya, dia adalah The King Of Esper. Bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ciri-cirinya berkulit tan, berambut pirang, beriris saphire, dan ada kumis yang menyerupai kucing di wajahnya. Dan dia masih berumur 9 tahun." jelas wanita tersebut yang sukses membuat kedua petinggi itu terdiam. Memikirkan cara mendapatkannya kemungkinan.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Anak pindahan dari Tokyo itukah?" tanya Utatane memastikan.

"Ya, anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato." jawab Homura yang masih memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan anak itu yang notabene anak dari pahlawan dunia tersebut.

"Saya menunggu perintah anda Tuan." dengan penuturan tersebut, Homura yang semula diam mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita dihadapannya.

"Kalian tangkap Queen dan Jack, sementara aku yang akan menangani King."

"Hai!"

"Dan bawa Uzumaki Kushina kehadapanku ..."

.

Tep.

Jantungnya terasa mati saat ia melihat sebuah gerbang tinggi nan menjulang. Dengan susah payah, ia membuka pintu gerbang tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti tatkala ia melihat seorang pria penjaga itu mulai menuju kearahnya.

"Uzumaki Kushina?"

Ya, wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara. Berpikir. Ia tengah berpikir apa tujuan tetua desa menyuruhnya untuk kemari. Apakah ia telah berbuat kesalahan? seingatnya, tidak. Ia baru 2 tahun tinggal disini. Dan tak ada kesalahan apapun yang ia buat. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti tatkala pria didepannya juga berhenti. Ia baru sadar jika sekarang ia berada dihadapan tetua desa itu.

"Uzumaki Kushina. Seperti yang orang bilang, kau memang aktrist tercantik." puji sang tetua yang diketahui bernama Homura tersebut. Namun, Kushina menghiraukannya.

"Langsung saja." cetus Kushina sebal. Ia tak mau berada lama-lama disini. Jengah rasanya.

"Baiklah, kau tahu bukan? jika Esper dewa akan terlahir di dunia ini?"

"Dan?"

"Mereka telah ditemukan." ujar Utatane, istri Homura dengan datar. Sedikit membuat Kushina terkejut. Namun, bukan aktrist namanya jika ia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut kekhawatirannya.

'Mungkinkah?'

"Dan kau tahu? siapa yang terpilih menjadi The King Of Esper?"

"Siapa?"

"Anakmu." dan betapa terkejutnya Kushina tatkala ia mendengar hal tersebut. Hal yang paling ia jauhkan. Hal yang paling ia tak inginkan.

"Dengan begitu, serahkan anakmu pada-"

"TIDAKK!" sungguh, Kushina tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Tanpa kesopanan, ia membentak kedua tetua dihadapannya.

"Dengar Kushina. Kau adalah seorang Esper teleport level 7. Dan suamimu adalah seorang pahlawan dunia. Jadi kau-"

"JUSTRU ITU MENGAPA KALIAN INGIN MEMBUNUH ANAKNYA HAH?!" lagi-lagi Kushina memotong ucapan sang tetua. Ia takkan menyerahkan anaknya begitu saja.

"Kushina, dia berbeda dengan suamimu. Suamimu itu pahlawan dunia. Dia malaikat penolong. Sedangkan anakmu? dia hanya monster yang dimasa depan akan menjadi iblis dan menghancurkan dunia. Dia patut dibunuh!" rujuk Utatane yang membuat Kushina semakin kesal.

"TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN MENYENTUH ANAKKU SATU JARIPUN! TAK AKAN!" ancam Kushina disertai dirinya yang menghilang. Tetuapun yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya diam. Tak bergeming.

"Langkah apa yang akan kita ambil selanjutnya Homura?" tanya Utatane kepada suaminya.

"Kita paksa dia. Jika Kushina masih bersikeras tak mau memberikannya pada kita. Kita bunuh saja perempuan itu." perintah Homura kejam. Dibalas dengan anggukan dari bawahannya.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain. Seorang wanita muda bersurai merah tersebut telah berlari kencang. Panik. Ia panik jika putra kesayangannya telah diculik oleh bawahan tetua laknat itu.

"NARU-CHAAN! KAU DIMANAA?" teriak Kushina membahana. Takut. Ia takut tak ada yang memyahutnya. Takut untuk kehilangan sang buah hati.

Namun, tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Naru-chan, hiks... Kau dimana hiks..?" sungguh, air matanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Iapun jatuh tersungkur dalam keadaan kacau.

Akan tetapi, ia singkirkan pikiran buruk itu dalam-dalam.

"Ka, kaa-san?"

DEG!

Begitu terkejutnya sang wanita tersebut tatkala mendengar suara lembut yang ia cari. Suara khas anak kecil yang ia rindukan.

Dan ketika Kushina menoleh, ia terperangah melihat putranya telah berdiri tegak dibelakangnya dengan merangkul sebuah ransel. Dengan sigap ia berlari ke putranya seraya memeluknya erat. Dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak mau kehilangannya.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang? apa ada yang terluka?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari sang ibu itu jelas membuat Naruto bingung.

"Maksud kaa-san apa? lihat? aku tak apa-apa kan? aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Dan apakah kaa-san telah membawakanku sebuah hadiah?" perkataan Naruto membuat Kushina sadar akan kelupaanya tentang hari spesial ini.

"I, itu ,,,"

"Tuh kan! kaa-san lupa lagi! jelas-jelas hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Naru!" keluh Naruto sembari memasang wajah kesal. Ia kembungkan kedua pipinya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat itu, Kushina hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, kita akan merayakan ulang tahun Naru-chan! asalkan kita harus bergegas pergi dari sini." ujar Kushina yang sukses membuat Naruto terheran-heran.

"Maksud kaa-san, kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Kemana saja asalkan menjauh dari si-" ya, perkataan Kushina terhenti ketika sebuah panah tepat mengenai punggungnya. Alhasil, Kushinapun kembali ke dekapan sang anak seraya memuntahkan cairan merah di mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Kaa-san?!" betapa terkejutnya Naruto tatkala kaus seragamnya telah terbasahi sebuah cairan merah kental tersebut. Sungguh, ia panik.

"Naru-chan,,, pergi,,," seru Kushina dengan terputus-putus. Ia pun tahu, keberadaan mereka tak jauh lagi.

Mungkin, ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat sang putra.

"Ta, tapi-"

"Pergi Naru! Pergi!" isakan dari sang ibu masih dapat ia dengar. Perlahan, Narutopun mulai menangis. Dengan susah payah, Kushinapun melepaskan dekapan dari sang anak. Walaupun ia masih menangis, ia berusaha tersenyum.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu _Naru-chan. Maaf, kaa-san tak bisa memberimu apa-apa. Seandainya bisa. Tapi, kau harus lari dari sini sayang. Pergilah. Kaa-san selalu mecintaimu." kata-kata itu membuat Naruto berlari pergi menjauhi ibunya. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari wajahnya. Ia tetap berlari tanpa arah tujuan.

Kushinapun tersenyum miris. Ternyata, hidupnya cukup sampai disini. Ia menyesal. Ia menyesal tidak bisa melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa.

"Sudah kubilang, kau keras kepala Kushina." ya, suara bariton tersebut membuat perhatian Kushina menuju asal suara.

"Katakan, dimana Naruto?"

"Heh! aku sudah berkorban sejauh ini demi anakku! jadi, jangan berharap aku memberitahukannya padamu!" hardik Kushina jengkel. Homura hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Kau telah menantangku Kushina."

.

Naruto terus berlari. Berlari menjauhi rumahnya. Akan tetapi, sebuah teriakan telah menghentikan langkahnya.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Ya, teriakan melengking yang menyayat hati. Teriakan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal. Teriakan kesakitan yang tak terelakkan.

Teriakan kesakitan dari ibunya.

Kedua kakinya tak dapat menopang lagi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar. Setelah teriakan itu telah lenyap. Ia tahu. Ia tahu satu hal.

Ibunya, telah tiada.

BRUK!

Naruto sudah tak tahan. Ia telah jatuh terkelungkup. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Isakan-isakan kecil telah keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Kenapa mereka begitu jahat pada kita kaa-san?" keluhnya bergetar. Keadaannya begitu kacau sekarang.

"Kenapa, KAAAA-SAAANN!" teriakan menyakitkan dari seorang bocah berumur 9 tahun, telah terdengar. Begitu pedih dan perih.

Disaat hari spesialnya.

Ternyata, hadiah seperti inilah yang diberikan oleh kami-sama.

TBC

Stop! Oke stop!

Lanjutkan ke chapter 6 saja ya! ^_^#plak

Yup, saya tak bisa menulis fic lebih dari 3 kt word. Karena apa? hohoho. Saya menulis semua fic di handphone, bukan di laptop. ;) # curcol? #

Dan, jika kemarin ada yang menanyakan panjangkan lagi. Gomen, ini sudah batas maksimal.. ^_^

Oh ya, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? :D

Saya minta pendapat dari para readers sebanyak-banyaknya ya.. : )

Akhir kata,,,

Mind To Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Minna-san..

Hontou ne Gomenasai...

Mungkin agak telat ya updatenya? :'(

Ya, saya sedang dikerubungi tugas-tugas berat yang melakukan waktu lebih dari seminggu.

Pertama saya harus mengikuti olimpiade Matematika. Dan itu harus memakan wktu lama karena saya harus menghapal pelajaran kelas 1 dan 2 SMA plus Kalkulus juga..

Yah, saya kan baru kelas 1 SMA.. -,-

Apalagi, tugas Seni rupa yang menugaskan kita membuat Skenario sebelum membuat film perkelompok. Beuh, mantap emang..#plak!

Skenario, kebagian genre Horror dan itu menjadi berat bagi saya karena saya yang membuat skenarionya.#di rajuk oleh teman karena mereka tahu kalau saya maniak FF# i~i

Oke, stop curcolnya!

Dan sudah lama saya tak pernah membalas review dari para readers. :D

Yah, walaupun sekitar 36 review , saya akan tetap membalasnya.

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**

Arigatou! XD

Nih sudah di update! :D

**Gyuururu-kun**

Arigatou atas review yang paling aku kangenin ini#paling panjang#! XD

Tak apa, saya memang penggila remy dulu. Jadi kebawa deh.. ;P#what?! Cewek-cewek?!

**Namikaze myoko**

Yosh! Akan saya lanjutkan! :D

**Guest 1, 2, 3**.

Arigatou.. ^_^

Sepertinya telat update ya.. ^_^'

**Lily Purple Lily**

Mungkin akan tahu alasannya di chapter ini.. :D

**Ical**

Fantasy itu bukan time travel aja kan?

Jika di warning saya tuliskan time travel, pasti ada. :)

**Aurora Borealix**

Akan saya kasih bocoran. Di kisahnya, alat itu memang tidak diberitahukan karena ini hanya flashback. Tapi, sebelum konoha hancur, mereka mempunyai alat yang dapat melacak para esper dewa. :D

**Danial Dark**

Heh Teme! Gak di sekolah, gak di fanfic kerjanya ngejekin Naruto mulu.. T,T

**OhhunnyEka**

Sepertinya, tak update kilat ya. ^_^'

**Namikaze Nara**

Karena banyak yang minta, akan saya ceritakan.

Mereka mempunyai sebuah alat.

Kekuatan Esper dewa saat itu belum ada/lahir. Mereka akan lahir saat bulan purnama tepat jam 12 malam. :)

**Namikaze uchiha**

Wah, tersanjung saya ada juga yang nungguin fic ini. :'D

**AcaAzuka Yuri-chan**

Yap. Disini kekuatannya belum lahir. ^_^

Yah, karena banyak yang memintanya, akan saya ceritakan.

**Ore**

Hontou?! :D

Arigatou. Maaf telat update. ^_^'

**Maat Dragneel**

Arigatou, pasti dilanjutkan! :D

**AN Narra**

Arigatou.. :)

**Ani**

Pasti! :)

**Kyuubi is me**

Wah, saya sudah menyangka akan ada yang mengatakan seperti itu. :P

Karena ini flashback, terpaksa saya cepetin.

Soalnya, pasti akan ada 4 chapter lebih karena flashback ini panjang. ^_^

**Foxxel**

Ya, sebenarnya saya juga tak tega hiks. U~U #what?!

Untuk melihat respon Temari, sepertinya, bukan chapter ini. :P

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden**

Oke! #pose jempol ala Lee#

**Dhananjaya**

Telat ya? (‾▽‾")

**Uzumaki nyasar**

Akan ketahuan kok di chap ini. :P

**HikaHota**

Telat ya? (‾▽‾")

**Kunoichi. Syavira**

Arigatou.. :D

Sepertinya, Telat ya? (‾▽‾")

**NamikazeShely**

Wah, tak apa.

Aku juga Naruhina lovers kok. :)

Dari cerita yang aku buat, ada pair Naruhinanya kok. :D

**Ltn. Ryou. Misaki**

Arigatou. ^_^

**earlgreysan. bernvoureth**

Akan saya ungkap kok.. :D

**PohaciHaruno**

Arigatou.. XD

Akan saya usahakan untuk menambah pair KakaTsunanya. :)

**Guest**

Arigatou..

Telat update ya? (‾▽‾")

**nujeri29**

Yup, tentu ada. :)

**Guest**

Nih sudah di lanjut. :)

**Mendokusai144**

Mungkin disini sedikit terobati.. #plak

**hendrix. ngawi**

Arigatou.. XD

Telat ya? (‾▽‾")

**Chooteisha Yori**

Wah, sepertinya kurang tepat. ^_^'

**Guest**

Hontou?!

Wah, Arigatou.

Sepertinya, tak bisa update kilat deh.. -,-'

Oke, review dari para readers sudah saya balas.. :D

So, back to the story..

"Kenapa, KAAAA-SAAANN!" berteriak. Bocah tersebut telah berteriak keras. Tak ayal, jika para tetua beserta guardiannya tersebut menyadari keberadaannya. Sang tetua bengis tersebutpun menyeringai iblis tatkala incarannya masih berada dijangkauannya. Iapun memerintahkan kepada bawahannya, sang guardian itu untuk membereskan Kushina sementara ia menangkap incarannya.

Dan apa yang terjadi dengan bocah malang itu?

Ya, ia masih berada dalam posisinya. Matanya telah bengkak karena terus-menerus menangis. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah kaki menghampirinya. Hingga akhirnya, pandangannya mulai gelap dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sakura x Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy x Romance

Warning : TYPO,OOC,DLL

Don't like ? Do'nt Read!

Chapter 6 : Prison.

Disebuah kota, tepatnya di desa Suna. Seorang wanita bersurai pirang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat. Gadis itu bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan wanita disampingnya. Ia bersenandung pelan. Melihat-lihat taman yang berada diujung desa tersebut dengan sumringah. Sesekali ia melihat anak yang lebih tua darinya - yang tengah bermain dengan teman sebayanya-. Dilihat dari gerak-gerik anak tersebut, ia dapat menerbangkan suatu batu kerikil dengan jumlah banyak. Sedangkan salah satunya berpindah tempat dengan sangat cepat. Tak kasat mata.

"Kau ingin menjadi Esper ya Shion-chan?" perkataan dari sang ibu, sukses membuyarkan lamunan anak bersurai pirang pucat tersebut. Ia dongakkan paras jelitanya. Menatap sang ibu.

"Iya." jawab Shion sembari tersenyum kecil. Iapun melanjutkan kegiatannya melihat anak-anak tersebut yang sempat tertunda.

"Semoga saja kau dapat menjadi Esper ya!"

"Eh?!"

"Kau tahu? seseorang akan mengetahui jati dirinya Esper atau bukan apabila mereka telah berumur 8 tahun atau lebih. Dan jika diumur 20 tahun kau belum mendapatkan kekuatan Esper tersebut, berarti kau hanyalah manusia biasa." jelas sang ibu lembut. Mendengar itu, Shion hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Namun, ada yang belum ia mengerti.

"Kenapa kekuatan Esper akan muncul saat kita berumur 8 tahun kaa-san? bukankah lebih baik dari lahir saja?" pertanyaan polos dari Shion itu membuat ibunya terkekeh geli.

"Shion-chan, memang kekuatan Esper itu telah diberikan oleh kita sejak kita baru lahir. Namun, anak yang baru lahir belum mampu menampung kekuatan besar itu. Ia butuh beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya itu kuat menahan kekuatan Esper itu. Berapa lama kekuatan itu dapat menyesuaikan dengan tubuh kita tergantung dengan keadaan fisik kita. Oleh karena itu, kita tidak akan tahu kapan kekuatan itu akan muncul atau tidak dari tubuh kita. Hingga umur kita 20 tahun." penjelasan dari ibunya membuat Shion mulai menatap kagum kepada ibunya seraya mengangguk pelan. Kini, jelaslah sudah keingintahuannya mengenai Esper. Ia begitu mengidam-idamkannya.

Sekarang, usianya 9 tahun.

Dan masa penasarannya akan meningkat drastis. Dimana ia menunggu-nunggu kekuatan itu akan datang padanya atau tidak.

"Ayo kita pulang Shion-chan. Tou-san menunggumu."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Krieet..

Baru saja pintu megah nan mewah itu terbuka oleh kedua perempuan bersurai pirang, mereka sudah disambut oleh beberapa maid yang berjajar rapi sembari membungkkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

"Selamat datang Nyonya ..." sapa beberapa maid sopan. Disambut dengan anggukan wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Apakah Tou-san sudah pulang?" tanya Shion kepada salah satu maid.

"Sudah ojou-sama." ya, jawaban itu membuat Shion langsung melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan ibunya dan beberapa maid lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-san!" teriakan melengking nan lantang itu sukses membuat sang pria dewasa itu terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja ia terjengkang dari kursinya. Ia menoleh keasal suara tersebut dan didapatinya putri semata wayangnya tengah berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Tou-san! bagaimana penelitiannya tou-san?! bagaimana?" rengek Shion manja kepada ayahnya. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya tersenyum melihat kedatangan putrinya.

"Shion-chan, mungkin kita sedang beruntung hari ini. Penelitian atas dasar 'Perubahan bulan' itu telah berhasil!" mendengar penuturan sang ayah, Shionpun tak dapat menahan kesenangannya lagi. Iapun langsung menghambur kepelukan sang ayah.

"Kau memang hebat Shion-chan! berkat kejeniusanmu, penelitian tou-san telah berhasil dan hasilnya memuaskan! tou-san yakin kau bisa menjadi Esper terkuat nak!" puji sang ayah kepada putrinya. Shionpun mulai menengadah. Menatap iris onix sang ayah. Iapun mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya tou-san?" pertanyaan dari Shion membuat sang ayah menekan sebuah tombol didekatnya. Dan seketika, seluruh ruangan itupun menyala menjadi terang. Sangat terang.

"Berkat kemampuan kaa-sanmu yang Esper pysicokinesis level 6 dan tou-san yang juga Esper pysikometrer level 6, tou-san gabungkan DNA kaa-sanmu dan tou-san sendiri. Serta, beberapa bahan kimia lainnya. Hasilnya, membuahkan kekuatan baru seperti sintetis. Jika kekuatan sintetis ini diarahkan kepada bulan, maka bulan purnama akan bisa kita tunda maksimal 2 bulan." jelas sang ayah dengan nada bangga. Namun, ada rasa heran yang menyerang pada pikiran Shion. Iapun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sesuatu kepada sang ayah.

"Tou-san, kenapa tou-san tak menginginkan bulan purnama?" ya, pertanyaan itu sukses membuat sang ayah terpaku. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Kau tahu Shion-chan? saat tou-san hendak pergi keluar untuk menemui tetua desa kita, tak sengaja tou-san mendengarkan perbincangan antara tetua dan seorang guardian berseragam desa Konoha. Mereka berbicara bahwa The Queen of Esper akan terlahir di desa ini. Tou-san takut, sebab Queen itu menunjukkan seorang perempuan. Dan kekuatan Esper yang akan terlahir saat berumur minimal 8 tahun. Dan di desa ini juga, hanya ada beberapa anak yang dibawah umur 20 tahun-batas maksimal kekuatan Esper-. Salahsatunya-"

BRAK!

Betapa terkejutnya kedua ayah dan anak itu tatkala mendengar suara dobrakan pintu. Mendengar itu, Shionpun langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh sang ayah. Ketakutan.

"Sudah kuduga, ini akan terjadi." gumam sang ayah geram. Melindungi sang anak yang mungkin menjadi incaran mereka.

"Dimana Queen?" tanya pria itu dengan dingin. Ditangannya, tergenggam sebuah senapan yang sedikit membuat ayah Shion ketakutan.

"Shion-chan, larilah kearah belakang. Tempat rahasia yang dulu tou-san tunjukkan padamu." bisik sang ayah pelan. Mendengar itu, Shion hanya mengangguk pelan seraya berlari meninggalkan sang ayah. Beberapa dari pria sangar itupun tak hanya diam melihat incaran mereka kabur begitu saja.

"KEJAR DIA!" teriak sang pria paling depan diantara para pria tersebut. Sepertinya, ia adalah pemimpinnya.

Dan dengan teriakan dari sang ketua, beberapa pria yang diketahui seorang _guardian_ itupun mulai berlari. Mengejar sang gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu.

Ayah Shionpun tak mau berdiam diri saja. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mundur dengan perlahan. Agar tak diketahui oleh pria dihadapannya. Iapun meraba tombol-tombol yang berada dibelakangnya. Saat tombol yang ia cari telah ia temukan, iapun menekan tombol tersebut dengan perlahan.

'Ini saatnya mencoba penemuan baruku' batinnya waspada. Mata hitam kelamnya masih tertuju kepada sang pria.

Sementara itu, Shion tetap berlari kencang. Menuju sebuah pintu rahasia yang dibuat oleh sang ayah. Tak mempedulikan kakinya yang telah membengkak akibat berlari. Iapun menekan tombol di dekat pintu tersebut sebagai password. Dengan sigap, ia memasuki pintu tersebut dan dengan cepat juga pintu tersebut mulai tertutup rapat. Banyak dari para_ guardian_ tersebut mengumpat kesal akibat tak dapat membuka pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu.

**oOoOoOo**

"Tak kusangka, _The Queen of Esper_ adalah anak anda profesor." puji seorang lelaki yang berada dihadapannya dengan tampang sinis. Ia condongkan sebuah senapan kesayangannya tepat ke kepala ayah Shion.

"..." diam, tak ada yang dikatakan sepatah katapun oleh sang ayah. Ia hanya menatap tajam kepada pria dihadapannya.

"Katakan, dimana jalan keluar pintu rahasia itu?"

"Heh! tak akan kubiarkan anakku terbunuh! camkan itu!" alih-alih kesal dengan perkataan ayah Shion, sang pria itu hanya menyeringai mengerikan seraya menekan pelatuk senapan yang digenggamnya.

"Kalau begitu, takkan ada kesempatan untukmu bertemu dengannya lagi.."

DOR!

"ARGGHHH!"

"!?" mata aquamarinenya tak dapat menahan untuk terbelalak. Menangkap suara senapan diiringi sebuah teriakan familiar baginya yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Ayahnya, telah tertembak.

Air matanya telah terhilir jelas diparas jelitanya. Gadis itu masih berlari. Walau tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya telah tiada. Saat sebuah pintu mengakhiri ruang rahasia tersebut, dibukanya pintu itu dengan perlahan. Dan sang gadis itupun terkejut kembali akibat pemandangan didepannya.

Sang ibu telah tergeletak tak bernyawa disertai beberapa maidnya. Rumah mewah itu telah terbanjiri darah. Menghasilkan bau anyir yang telah tercium oleh indranya.

Kakinya mulai bergetar. Tak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya kembali, iapun jatuh , tersungkur. Membuat air matanya kembali deras mengaliri pipi mulusnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kaa-san?" ujarnya bergetar. Sorotan matanya terpatri jelas di paras cantiknya. Menampakkan sebuah ketidak kepercayaan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kejam. Hanya kata itu yang dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kaa-san? KAA-SAAN!" Shion tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Ia mendekati jasad ibunya seraya memeluknya erat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga sebuah jarum telah menyengat kulitnya yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Dengan ini, Queen telah tertangkap ..." ujar seseorang yang berada di belakang gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu seraya membawa Shion dengan bridal style.

.

.

**~ oOOo ~**

Sreegg!

Sebuah pintu khas jepang kuno telah terbuka. Menampakkan seorang anak lelaki beriris onix dengan senyuman ramah yang terpampang jelas di paras tampannya.

"Ada apa ayah?" ujar sang anak tersebut ramah kepada lawan bicaranya. Ya, dia telah berada di tempat kegemaran sang ayah. Ruang keluarga.

"Hasil laporan?" ujar sang pria yang diketahui ayah dari anak lelaki tersebut. Mendengar itu, anak tersebut mengangguk antusias. Ia berlari pergi meninggalkan ayahnya menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut dengan kencang dan segera ia meraih sebuah buku bersampul merah diatas sebuah meja belajar. Disana terpampang jelas sebuah nama. Uchiha Sasuke, ya. Itulah namanya.

"Ini ayah ..." sahutnya ceria. Disodorkannya sebuah laporan tentang pendidikannya di sekolah dasar itu kepada sang ayah. Sontak mata hitam kelam sang ayah menatap sebuah laporan tentang pendidikan putra bungsunya tatkala buku laporan tersebut telah berada digenggamannya. Hampir semua nilai yang didapat oleh sang anak adalah A+.

Namun, ada yang berbeda ...

Fugaku, -ayah Sasuke- mulai mengernyit heran.

A-?!

Brak!

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke tatkala sang ayah membanting buku laporannya dengan keras. Iapun mulai meraih buku laporannya tersebut dengan enggan. Menatap sang ayah dengan ketakutan.

"Kau membuat ayah kecewa Sasuke." desisan tersebut bagaikan petir yang menyambar Sasuke. Mata kelamnya terbelalak lebar tatkala suara dingin itu telah melekat di indera pendengarannya.

Sontak ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau menatap iris onix sang ayah.

"Sudah ayah duga, kau tak bisa menjadi seperti Itachi."

DEG!

Kakaknya, selalu dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. Tak dapatkah sang ayah memujinya sekali saja?

"Sewaktu Itachi seumuranmu, dia telah mendapat nilai sempurna di semua pelajaran. A+. Dan kau tahu? berkat itu ia diangkat menjadi siswa SMP dan menjadi _guardian_ di desa ini." jelas sang ayah datar. Menatap dingin putra bungsunya.

"Maaf ayah. Aku janji, aku akan meningkatkan prestasiku lagi." rutuk Sasuke pelan. Terselip nada penyesalan di perkataan yang ia ucapkan. Iapun mulai beranjak berdiri seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Akan tetapi, sebuah perkataan dingin dari sang ayah membuatnya terpaku.

"Kau sudah berumur 9 tahun. Dan kau belum mendapatkan kekuatan Esper sekalipun? sedangkan Itachi, ia mendapat kekuatan Esper saat berumur 8 tahun. Ayah kecewa padamu. Sasuke ..." perkataan sang ayah tentang ini lebih menyakitkan dari perkataan sebelumnya. Tak ayal, jika ia mengangguk pelan seraya meninggalkan sang ayah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Menandakan ia tengah menangis. Sasukepun mulai berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Mengunci pintunya dan kembali menyendiri.

**xxxXXXXXXXXxxx**

Sinar mentari pagi memaksanya untuk terbangun. Ia menggeliat pelan. Membuka iris onixnya dengan perlahan. Di wajahnya, masih terhias jejak-jejak air mata. Menandakkan bahwa ia tengah menangis semalaman. Dengan sigap, ia beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Membuka pintu kamarnya seraya bejalan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi, ada yang ia ingin ayah sampaikan padamu."

Tep!

Suara sang ayah membuat pemuda raven itu terhenti di depan pintu. Entah kenapa, kakinya tak dapat ia langkahkan. Membeku seketika.

Dan ia putuskan, untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara ayah dan kakaknya dari luar. Yah, walaupun tak sopan.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya sang kakak tenang kepada ayahnya tersebut. Menatap sang ayah dengan iris onixnya.

ingin ayah sampaikan padamu."

"Kau adalah anggota_ guardian_. Bahkan tetua sekalipun menjadikanmu tangan kanannya. Maka dari itu, kau harus membanggakan ayah. Jadikanlah tugasmu itu sebagai tujuan utamamu. Korbankan semuanya jika kau terpaksa menjalankan suatu tugas yang harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun." tutur sang ayah datar. Namun, terselip nada perintah dan begitu tegas.

"Iya ayah." balas Itachi tenang. Kembali menyantap sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tak mau berlama-lama lagi diluar, Sasukepun segera membuka pintu ruang makan dan segera mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping sang kakak. Ia tersenyun lembut tatkala sang kakak tersenyum kepadanya. Iapun menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang. Kearah ibunya memasak.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, otouto~" sapa sang kakak ramah. Dibalas dengan senyum manis dari Sasuke.

"Ohayou,_ baka aniki_!" ejek Sasuke yang sukses membuat Itachi mendelik kesal. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya terkikik geli. Iapun mencuri pandang kepada sang ayah yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Akhirnya, ia tak mampu menatap lagi mata hitam kelam sang ayah.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Satu jam telah mencukupi waktu untuk sarapan pagi bagi keluarga Uchiha. Dengan sigap, Sasuke mulai beranjak dari kursi seraya melesat pergi ke kamar mandi. Bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah semua telah siap, pemuda raven itupun berpamitan kepada orang tuanya dan hanya dibalas oleh ibunya saja. Ayahnya, jangankan mengeluarkan suaranya, menoleh kearahnya sajapun tidak.

Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sasuke-chan, apakah ada Itachi-san?" sontak suara lembut khas wanita tersebut memaksa Sasuke untuk menengadah. Ternyata, salah seorang guardian -teman Itachi- tengah bertanya kepadanya. Sasukepun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang seraya memanggil sang aniki. Menampakkan Itachi yang telah siap dengan baju khas guardiannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada misi untukmu.".

Sasuke hanya mengernyit heran tatkala mendengar percakapan antara sang kakak dengan temannya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, iapun segera berlari menuju sekolahnya. Meninggalkan percakapan antara kakaknya dan teman kakaknya.

Namun, itu adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

"Apa?! Esper dewa telah lahir?" tanya Itachi tak percaya. Sementara temannya itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Mengiyakan.

"Ya. Dan misi ini adalah misi yang langsung dari tetua. Mau dengar?"

"Ya. Apa misi itu?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari Itachi, seketika teman Itachi tersebut mulai menyeringai.

"Membunuh _The Jack Of Esper_ di desa ini ..."

.

.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Langkahnya mulai terdengar. Mengalun lembut dengan simfoni-simfoni alam. Sesekali, ia bersenandung kecil. Menandakan ia telah bergembira di hari ini. Sembari merangkul sebuah ransel, ia genggam sebuah kertas ulangan yang bernilai A+ tersebut. Pemuda raven itu membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan didapatinya ketika sang ayah melihat kertas ulangan ini. Dan semoga saja, ia dapat melihat senyuman sang ayah, walau hanya sekali saja.

Krieettt..

"Itadaimaaa!" serunya riang. Namun, tak ada yang menjawab sapaan dari pemuda raven itu. Sasuke hanya mengernyit heran.

"Ayah? ibu?" aneh. Tetap tak ada jawaban dari kedua orang tuanya itu. Biasanya, jika mentari hampir terbenam - senja -. Ayahnya telah pulang dari kerjanya. Sedangkan ibunya selalu berada dirumah. Menunggunya, dan memberikan senyum jika ia telah pulang dari sekolah.

Cklek!

Dan keheranan dari semua kejadian tersebut seakan terjawab saat sang pemuda raven itu membuka ruang keluarga yang gelap gulita itu.

DEG!

"?!"

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat membuka pintu tersebut, pemandangan mengerikan telah menyambutnya. Ya, ayahnya telah tergeletak tak berdaya. Darah telah membanjiri seluruh lantai disekitar tubuh sang ayah. Juga, sang ibu yang tergeletak tak berdaya tengah menindih tubuh sang ayah yang sedang terkelungkup.

Sontak kedua matanya terbelalak tak percaya tatkala melihat sang kakak yang tengah berdiri tegak dengan kedua pisau dimasing-masing genggamannya. Cairan kental merah tersebut terus mengalir dari besi tajam itu hingga telak jatuh ke lantai. Menimbulkan noda-noda merah di lantai putih nan bersih tersebut.

"Kakak? ke, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke terbata. Sungguh, ia takut. Bahkan sangat takut jika ia menatap mata hitam kelam sang kakak yang begitu dingin. Seketika sang kakak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang adik.

"Mereka melarangku ..."

"Melarang apa kak?!"

"Untuk membawamu. _The Jack Of Esper_." betapa terkejutnya Sasuke tatkala mendengar penuturan dari sang kakak. Seketika, ia berteriak kepada sang kakak.

"Lalu?! kenapa kau sampai membunuh mereka karena melarangmu untuk membawaku kak?! mereka itu-"

"Kau ingat apa yang diucapkan ayah saat kau tengah menguping?" tanya Itachi dingin. Membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat apa yang orang tua mereka katakan.

_Jadikanlah tugasmu itu sebagai tujuan utamamu. Korbankan semuanya jika kau terpaksa menjalankan suatu tugas yang harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun._

Sang pemuda raven itu menelan ludahnya. Memegang handle pintu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Matanya masih tertuju ke kedua jasad orang tuanya. Jujur, ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tetapi, akan lebih baik melaporkan ke masyarakat desa terdahulu.

Namun, usahanya gagal.

Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!

Sial! ia terus mengumpat tatkala pintu tersebut enggan untuk terbuka. Sedangkan Itachi yang melihat aksi itupun hanya menyeringai dingin.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku otouto." desis Itachi tajam. Menatap sang adik dengan sorotan mengerikan.

"..." diam, hanya diam yang dapat Sasuke respon. Ia terlalu sibuk mengutak-atik handle pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka. Perlahan namun pasti, air mata telah keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Isakan-isakan kecil telah keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia sedikit menggeram ketika ia tahu bahwa usahanya untuk membuka paksa pintu tersebut adalah sia-sia.

Menyerah dengan semua ini, Sasukepun jatuh tersungkur. Air matanya telah nengalir deras di wajah tampannya. Tanpa sadar, iapun menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Kesadarannya telah hilang sepenuhnya. Dan akhirnya, ia jatuh terbaring di lautan darah ayah dan ibunya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kedua mata saphire tersebut telah terbuka dengan perlahan. Menatap langit-langit yang dipenuhi oleh debu. Sedikit ia dudukkan tubuhnya dari tidur berbaringnya. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut mulai menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan. Mendapati seorang gadis pirang pucat dan seorang pemuda tengah terduduk sembari menekkukkan lututnya. Sedikit isakan-isakan kecil dari keduanya telah terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya.

Iapun menatap kearah depan dengan sendu.

Menatap jeruji besi yang telah mengurungnya dan kedua anak tadi.

Sebegitukah jahatnya orang-orang itu pada mereka?

Apa salah mereka?

"Kaa-san,,, hiks,,, Tou-san,,, hiks." sontak Narutopun menoleh ke arah kanan. Menatap sang gadis pirang yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Menyebut kata-kata tersebut berulang-ulang.

"Ibu. Ayah." Sama,Narutopun menoleh kearah kiri dan didapatinya sang pemuda tengah menangis terisak.

Dan dengan ini, Naruto tahu apa penyebab mereka menangis.

Mungkin, itu juga telah dialaminya. Akan tetapi, ia hanya kehilangan sang ibunda. Ayahnya telah meninggal sejak ia berumur 3 tahun. Namun, tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Mungkin, kita sama-sama kehilangan orang tua kita ya." sontak kedua anak itu langsung menoleh kearah bocah pirang itu. Namun, Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Tapi, jika kita terus menangis. Pasti orang tua yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi kita tak mau melihat kita menangis karenanya. Maka dari itu, cobalah tersenyum untuk orang yang kita sayangi." perkataan bijak dari Naruto itu seakan membangkitkan semangat kedua anak tersebut. Merekapun mencoba tersenyum walau jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di paras masing-masing.

"Aku Shion/ Sasuke salam kenal." salam mereka kepada Naruto disertai senyuman manis di paras masing-masing.

.

.

**Uzumaki julianti-san**

.

.

.

Brak!

Betapa terkejutnya ketiga calon Esper dewa itu tatkala jeruji besi tersebut dibuka dengan keras. Menyebabkan bunyi dobrakan yang teramat kencang. Tanpa babibu lagi, salah seorang guardian konoha itu menghampiri ketiga bocah yang belum menjadi Esper dewa tersebut seraya menjambak rambut pirang pucat Shion. Mau tak mau, Shion merintih kesakitan.

"KYAA!"

"LEPASKAN SHION!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan kekar dari rambut sang gadis. Walaupun mereka baru berkenalan 1 jam yang lalu. Gadis itu sudah dianggap sebagai teman bagi mereka. Karena mereka adalah teman yang senasib- diceritakan oleh Sasuke bahwa mereka adalah Esper dewa-. Dan oleh karena itu, mereka tak mau teman mereka dilakukan seperti layaknya 'hewan'.

"Ukh!"

"LEPASKAN SHION ATAU-"

"Physics"

Syut!

DRUAK!

Kejadian tadi begitu cepat. Tak dapat ditangkap oleh penglihatan sekalipun. Naruto yang sempat melawan sang guardian naas tertabrak dinding hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Shion telah dipaksa keluar walaupun ia tetap memberontak. Sasuke terus menyadarkan Naruto dari jatuh pingsannya. Hingga akhirnya, sang gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu telah keluar dengan paksaan

.

.

Bruk!

Tubuh mungil gadis itu telah terbanting menyakitkan. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya karena terikat sempurna oleh sebuah tali. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk kedua kakinya yang terikat sempurna. Ia hanya meringis pelan tatkala tubuh mungilnya dijatuhkan begitu saja. Rambut yang selalu terawat dan selalu indah dipandang mata kini telah kusut dan rusak.

Sret!

"Ukh!"

Sang gadis telah dipaksa mendongak. Membuka iris lavendernya dengan perlahan.

"Huh! berkat ayahmu yang brengsek itu. Bulan purnama tak jadi datang hari ini. Beruntung di hari ini sampai bulan purnama kau tak bisa dibunuh." desis pria paruh baya, Homura itu dengan tajam. Iapun menatap iris lavender tersebut dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Kapan bulan purnama itu akan tiba?"

"Ukh! aku tidak ta-"

"BOHONG!" bentakan dari sang pria paruh baya tersebut membuat Shion terbungkam. Sang pria paruh baya itupun menyuruh salah satu guardiannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan guardian tersebut. Iapun segera menghampiri Shion seraya menangkupkan lengannya ke kepala Shion.

"Physics"

Sret!

"Urgh!"

"Bagaimana?"

"Sekitar, 2 bulan lagi." pernyataan dari sang guardian tersebut sedikit membuat Shion terkejut. Sepertinya, sang_guardian_ itu adalah Esper pysikometrer.

"2 bulan ya ..." gumam Homura pelan. Dan seketika, seringaian telah tampak di wajah tuanya.

"Antarkan gadis monster ini ke penjara kembali. Kumpulkan semua penduduk desa Konoha untuk menyaksikan hukuman mati para Esper dewa." titah Homura tegas. Para guardian itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan seraya membawa Shion kembali ke penjara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Rin!" panggilan itu sedikit membuat sang gadis bersurai coklat itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan didapatinya Obito tengah menghampirinya.

"_Anata naze desu ka_?" tanya Obito khawatir. Tak biasanya sahabatnya yang dominan selalu ceria ini terlihat murung.

Seketika pandangan Rin menjadi sendu.

"Naruto-kun ..." lirihnya pelan. Sontak pandangan Obitopun menjadi sendu. Ia tahu. Bahkan sangat tahu jika Rin itu menyukai Naruto.

"_Anata doko desu ka Naruto-kun? anata ogenki desu ka? dare ni kikeba ii no desu ka_?" gumaman dari Rin terdengar seperti lirihan bagi Obito.

"Tenanglah Rin-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Obito?! dia sudah tak pernah masuk sekolah. Di rumahnyapun tak ada. Aku khawatir ,,, hiks ,,, Obito ..." isak tangis telah keluar dari bibir mungil Rin. Ia mendekap erat tubuh Obito. Melihat Rin seperti ini, mau tak mau Obito ikut besedih. Iapun menerawang menatap langit seraya memohon sesuatu.

'Naruto. Lekaslah kembali.'

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap buku diary itu dengan sendu. Sudah beberapa minggu ia dikurung, namun tak memperusak keindahan buku diary itu.

Tak sadar saat ia tengah belari menyelamatkan diri, ia masih merangkul ranselnya yang didalamnya terdapat buku diary itu. Saat ia membuka sampul buku tersebut, Naruto sedikit terkejut tatkala sebuah bolpoin telah melekat manis ditempat yang sudah disediakan.

_Aku ingin kau menulis semua kegiatanmu di buku diary ini._

Deg!

Terbesit kata-kata Rin saat Rin memberinya buku ini. Cepat-cepat ia meraih bolpoin itu dan menulis kegiatannya.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ..." belum beberapa lama ia menulis, sebuah lirihan terdengar dari sang gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu. Keduanya menoleh menatap sang gadis itu.

"2 hari lagi, bulan purnama akan tiba." sungguh, tak bisa diungkapkan lagi bagaimana sedihnya ketiga calon Esper dewa itu. Mereka mulai menunduk. Merutuki hari lusa yang mungkin akan mengakhiri hidup mereka.

Tak lupa warga yang banyak berdatangan. Ingin menyaksikan terbunuhnya Esper dewa yang mitosnya akan menghancurkan dunia ini. Sebagian besar dari warga tersebut bersorak riuh gembira. Tak sabar menunggu hari esok yang akan mendamaikan seluruh desa. Walau keputusan ini bisa dibilang keputusan sepihak, toh mereka tak peduli. Mereka sudah menyiapkan bermacam-macam argumen jika warga kota Tokyo menanyakannya kepada mereka. Dan tepat bertanggalkan 12 Desember, adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi warga desa Konoha ini. Tak lupa beberapa guardian dari desa lain juga ikut berdatangan.

.

**oOoOoOoOo**

.

.

"Yap! sudah jadi!" seru Shion sumringah. Membuat kedua pemuda yang tengah melakukan aktivitas masing-masing menoleh kepada Shion.

"Aku membuat gembok kunci ini sukar dibuka. Yah, mungkin hanya 2 jam saja gembok ini dapat bertahan." suara Shion semakin pelan di akhir kata. Isak tangis sedikit keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Seakan mengerti, Sasuke dan Narutopun menghampiri sang gadis itu untuk menghiburnya.

"Shion ,,,"

"Hiks, aku takut. Aku takut Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. Hiks, ayah dan ibu telah tiada. Dan sekarang? kita akan dibunuh. Hiks, kejam. Hiks, sangat kejam ,,," tangisan Shion telah membuncah sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan kepedihan dan keperihan yang menyayat hati. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Menunggu ajalkah?

Sepertinya iya.

Atau tidak?

Semoga saja tidak, jika kami-sama tak keberatan untuk menolong mereka.

.

.

**Hidden Leaf village, 12 Des 10. 00 pm.**

.

.

Tempat eksekusi telah ramai oleh penduduk desa. Hampir, tidak! ralat! Semua warga desa telah berdatangan dan berbondong-bondong mengunjungi tempat eksekusi.

Sedangkan di tempat para calon Esper dewa berada, Naruto telah menggenggam sebuah buku diary kesayangannya dan mulai menulis di buku tersebut. Mungkin, ini hari terakhirnya untuk menulis. Ya, 1 jam lagi, para guardian itu akan menemui mereka dan,

Mengeksekusi mereka ...

TBC

Huwaa! Sangat minta maaf! O

Janjinya flashback bakal kelar di chapter ini. Tapi, banyak yang meminta untuk menceritakan kisah Shion dan Sasuke.

Niatnya sih tadinya gak bakal diceritain. :|

Tapi karena banyak yang meminta. Hah.. Jadi dipotong lagi deh.. #||| pundung

Oke! Buat yang nunggu adegan fighting di cerita ini, Chapter depan ada sedikit bagian fightingnya kok! :D

So, inilah cuplikan dari chapter 7!

**Next Chapter...**

_The King Of Esper_

Para warga berlarian kabur. Panik. Itulah yang dirasakan mereka sekarang.

"PHYSICS!"

Namun, sebuah tebing besar menghalangi mereka.

"MATILAH KALIANN!"

_The Queen Of Esper_

Ia menatap kedua pistol dikedua genggamannya. Namun, pandangannya teralihkan kepada kedua guardian yang tengah berlari menyerangnya.

"Fire ..."

DOR! DOR!

_The Jack Of Esper_

Trang!

Kedua katanapun beradu. Mempertemukan kedua saudara yang saling membenci.

"Halo ... Baka aniki."

Mind To Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Haloo! XD

Ketemu lagi dengan saya.. :D

Ouh, Update lama ya? ^_^'

Maaf, karena sekali lagi, kesibukan di sekolah memang tak pernah berhenti.. _

Dan ini, Adalah chapter TERPANJANG yang pernah saya buat.. XD

Chapter kemarin saya bilang bahwa chapter ini ada sedikit fightingnya. Oke! Ralat! chapter ini Full Fighting! :D

Karena itu, Chapter 7 menurutku sangat rumit. Bahkan butuh berpikir untuk membuat adegan fighting detail ini.. -_-'

Dan maaf, karena saya update di sekolah, saya tak bisa membalas pertanyaan para readers.. :{

Tapi, pertanyaan yang emang harus dijawab akan saya jawab chapter depan kok.. :]

Oke, karena skenario film telah selesai, saya akan telah sempatkan untuk mengupdate chapter ini.. ^_^

So, Happy Reading.. ;)

Chapter 7 : The God Esper aggression

**_The hidden leaf village. 10. 00 p. m_**

Malam yang begitu dingin di desa. Pada umumnya, ini adalah waktu dimana desa telah sepi. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Semua warga desa Konoha enggan untuk memasuki rumah pada malam ini. Hanya para balita yang tinggal di rumah. Tertidur pulas, tak tahu menahu dengan tragedi eksekusi ini.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan para penduduk desa hingga acara eksekusi seperti itu begitu menarik.

Begitupun kedua remaja tanggung ini. Mereka rela tak tidur hanya untuk melihat acara pengeksekusian ini.

"Huahhh ..." mungkin rasa mengantuk itu tak dapat dipaksakan. Buktinya, salah satu remaja bergender perempuan tadi telah menguap.

Melihat sahabat disampingnya tengah menguap, pemuda bersurai hitam ini cepat-cepat meraih sebuah makanan ringan di dalam ranselnya. Dan disodorkannya makanan itu kesahabat perempuannya.

"Snack ?"

Merasa ditawari, gadis beriris hazel itu tersenyum kecil seraya meraih snack yang diberikan sahabatnya.

"Arigatou ..." ucapnya pelan. Senyum manis telah masih terpampang jelas di wajah jelitanya.

"Rin." ujar sang pemuda memanggil nama gadis disampingnya.

"Hmm?"

"Tidak biasanya kau mau melihat pe-"

"Aku dipaksa oleh ibuku!" sergah Rin sembari memakan beberapa snack yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya. Sementara, Obito, pemuda di sampingnya hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Kau ini mengapa jadi tidak sopan sih Rin? mirip dengan si bodoh it-"

"Naruto-kun tidak bodoh!"

"Hei-"

"Justru kaulah yang bodoh!" lagi, dengan seenak jidatnya perkataan Obito terpotong lagi oleh Rin. Obito yang mendengar ejekan dari Rin hanya merenggut kesal.

"Huh! perempuan memang menye-"

"Berbicara seperti itu? rumah sakit menunggu ..." dengan wajah sangar bin seram, Rin menunjukkan kepalan tangannya kepada Obito. Sedangkan Obito?

Menelan salivanya kembali dengan peluh di dahinya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Srek!

Menggeser batu yang berada di sudut bui itu membuat ruang hampa yang berada didalamnya tertampampang jelas. Kemudian, ia masukkan sebuah buku diary berwarna biru itu kedalamnya. Pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah melakukan aktivitas tersebut menatap kepada buku itu dengan tatapan sendu. Mulai menghela nafas, ia tutup kembali ruang hampa itu dengan perasaan berat.

"Naruto-kun, panas." suara sayu nan serak itu membuat sang pemuda pirang itu menoleh kearah belakang. Dan didapatinya gadis yang bersurai sama dengannya itu tengah memegang perutnya. Kesakitan.

"Shion, kau tahan ya."

"Tapi, hiks ini hiks sakit ..." rintihan dari sang gadis muda membuat kedua pemuda didekatnya merasa khawatir. Mereka panik, takut. Panik karena tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan. Takut karena Shion mengalami penyakit serius.

Kami-sama, apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Tap, tap..

DEG!

Baru saja mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap Shion, suara langkah kaki yang mengiringi beberapa langkah lainnya membuat ketiga calon Esper itu panik.

Waktunya ,,,

Tiba ...

Kelima pria itu yang diketahui seorang guardian mulai berusaha membukakan pintu penjara dengan pelan. Namun, gerakan itu semakin cepat tatkala kunci penjara tersebut tak kunjung terbuka.

Diam-diam, Shion menyeringai sinis menatap kelima guardian itu yang tengah menggeram kesal akibat perbuatannya.

"SIAL! KALIAN APAKAN KUNCI INI?!" teriak salah satu dari kelima guardian itu marah.

"Tinggal 2 jam lagi sebelum kebangkitan mereka. Cepatlah!" hardik teman guardian tersebut yg berada di sampingnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa kegelisahan nampak di wajahnya.

Kelima guardian itu semakin panik tatkala kunci tersebut tak kunjung terbuka. Hingga mereka tak sadar telah memakan banyak waktu untuk membuka kunci itu. Bahkan mendobraknya.

"Ukh, kuncinya akan bertahan sebentar lagi ,,," di tengah kesakitan yang telah melanda perutnya. Shion berusaha untuk berbicara dengan susah payah.

"Gawat! sudah jam 11. 50!" teriak guardian itu lagi. Panik.

"Seharusnya kita telah berada di tempat pengeksekusian sekarang!" seru yang lain panik.

"Ayo! kita dobrak sekali lagi."

BRAK!

Ya, terbukalah kunci itu sekarang. Ketiga calon Esper dewa itu hanya menatap ketakutan sembari mendekap tubuh temannya masing-masing. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, diseretnya tubuh mungil itu dengan kasar. Membuat sang pemilik tubuh menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

.

**_Hidden Leaf Village. 11. 51 p. m  
_**  
Tangan mungil ketiganya telah terikat keatas dengan sempurna. Sebuah rintihan kesakitan mulai terdengar di mulut mungil mereka. Di tengah kerumunan warga penduduk desa, sebuah senapan telah terpampang manis dihadapan mereka.

Namun, diantara kerumunan itu, dua orang remaja yang telah menyaksikan mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Diantara ke 3 calon Esper dewa itu yang konon akan menyengsarakan hidup masyarakat.

Ada sahabat mereka ...

Dan ada orang yang dicintainya ...

Tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Salah satu remaja itu langsung berlari menghampiri orang yang dicintainya. Tak peduli sahutan-sahutan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"RIN!" teriak remaja yang lainnya. Namun, itu tak dapat menghentikan langkah sang gadis. Dia terus berlari hingga ia memeluk orang yang dicintainya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Naruto-kun ..." isak gadis itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Pemuda yang telah dicarinya selama ini ada didepannya. Dengan terikat sempurna dan senapan yang akan membuat hidup pemuda itu berakhir.

"Rin-chan?" pemuda itu menatap gadis itu dengan terperangah.

Tak terkecuali dengan kedua calon Esper itu.

"Naruto-kun,, hiks,, kenapa kau harus,, hiks,, seperti ini,,, hiks?" ujar gadis bersurai coklat itu disela isak tangisnya. Sementara itu, Obito yang telah berhasil menghampiri Rin hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan sendu.

Cemburu, mungkin ,,,

"Sial! Sudah jam 11. 56! cepat pergi atau kutembak kalian!" bentakan dari salah seorang guardian itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Pemuda itupun langsung menoleh kearah Rin dengan panik.

Segera ia berteriak kepada kedua sahabatnya. Mengusirnya.

"KALIAN PERGI DARI SINI! ATAU KALIAN AKAN MATI!" bentakan dari Naruto itu sukses membuat sang gadis muda itu menengadah seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Jikalau aku matipun, aku mati dipelukanmu. Bersama, orang yang kusukai ..." ujar Rin sembari tersenyum kecil. Dan itu sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu terkejut. Air matanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Mengalir deras di kedua pipi tannya.

"Rin-chan, kumohon, hiks, pergilah ..."

"Tidak akan Naruto-kun. Aku rela mengorbankan nyawa untu-" seketika iris hazel itu membulat tatkala melihat sang sahabat yang semula berada jauh dengannya menepuk pundaknya pelan seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian berdua ..." sahut pemuda itu dengan sumringah. Disambut anggukan kecil dari sang gadis.

"Arigatou, Obito ..."

Sementara itu, para guardian mulai resah melihat kedua pengganggu yang mengganggu acara pengeksekusian ini. Dilihatlah jam yang berada di pergelangan tanggannya. Seketika, ia terbelalak tak percaya.

11. 59?!

"Homura-sama! apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" ujar sang guardian itu panik.

"Tembak mereka ..."

"Eh?!"

"Kau tidak ingin para monster itu bangkit kan?" perkataan dari sang tetua membuat sang guardian itu menganggukan kepalanya. Mengiyakan.

"Kami memberi 1 peringatan lagi untuk kalian berdua! Menjauh dari monster itu atau kalian kutembak!" ancaman dari sang guardian itu membuat Obito dan Rin menggeram kesal.

Sahabatnya, bukanlah monster!

"KAMI TAKKAN MENYINGK-"

"Rin! Awas!"

DOR!

Tepat, timah panas itu tepat mengenai jantung sang pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah melindungi orang yang disukainya. Seketika, gadis yang dilindunginya itu panik, tak terkecuali Naruto.

"OBITOO!" teriakan dari Rin itu membuat keluarga Obito ikut histeris. Namun, mereka tak dapat menghampiri sang anak saat para guardian itu menghalangi jalan mereka.

**_11. 59. 40 p. m_**

****"Cih! gadis itu menghalangi!"

"Tembak gadis itu ..."

"Baik!"  
**_  
11. 59. 45 p. m_**

Dor!

Rin segera bangkit dari dekapannya terhadap Obito. Dengan segera, ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Merelakkan tubuhnya menjadi tameng.

**_11. 49. 50. p. m_**

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Tubuh mungil sang gadis tersebut terus menangkup tubuh sang pemuda. Melindunginnya dari serangan peluru. Membiarkan tubuhnya kesakitan tatkala beberapa peluru telah menghujam di tubuhnya.  
**_  
11. 49. 55 p. m_**

"Uhuk! uhuk!" sang gadis itu mulai terbatuk darah. Menodai pakaian pemuda yang tengah didekapnya.

"Rin-chan?!"

**_11. 59. 56 p. m_**

Sang gadis pemilik hazel itu menengadah. Menampakkan mulut yang ternodai oleh darahnya. Ia tersenyum kepada sang pemuda.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun ..." ujar Rin sebelum ia jatuh tersungkur. Tak kuat menahan beberapa peluru ditubuhnya.

Dia meninggal, dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia ...

Naruto yang melihat kedua sahabatnya yang telah kehilangan nyawanya hanya menggeram marah.

Pertama, ibunya...

Sekarang, kedua sahabatnya...

_'Aku rela mati dipelukanmu Naruto-kun ...'_

"Ugh,,,"

_'Kaa-san selalu mencintaimu nak ...'_

"Grrr,,,"

**_12. 00. 00. a. m_**

_'Because, we love you ...'_

"GRAAAAAAA!" teriakan dari Naruto membuat penduduk desa menjerit histeris. Ketakutan.

"Kyaaa!" sama, Shionpun berteriak. Namun, tak begitu menyeramkan seperti Naruto.

"Ughh!" sedangkan Sasuke, hanya mengeluarkan rintihan kecil walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat kesakitan.

Cahaya dari tubuh masing-masing itu mulai keluar. Mengeluarkan beberapa jeritan dari Esper dewa tersebut yang begitu menyakitkan. Masing-masing cahaya dari ketiga tubuh Esper dewa itu mempunyai warna yang berbeda. Merah untuk Naruto, Ungu untuk Shion, sedangkan biru untuk Sasuke.

"Kita, terlambat." gumam Homura ketakutan. Namun, tetap bersikap tenang saat sang The God Esper telah bangkit.

Seketika, tatapan dari para Esper dewa itu berubah drastis. Tatapan polos, ceria, dan lugu itu menjadi tatapan dingin, sinis dan penuh nafsu membunuh. Mata mereka, yang semula menampilkan cahaya kehangatan, berubah menjadi kegelapan menyeramkan. Ikatan tali yang mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan mereka telah hancur tak bersisa.

Tak terkecuali perubahan mata pada ketiga Esper dewa itu.

"khukhukhukhu ..." sungguh, hanya sekali tawaan sinis dari sang The King Of Esper tersebut telah sukses membuat para warga bergetar ketakutan.

"Sungguh tak sopankah kalian menatapku dengan ketakutan begitu? aku tengah haus darah ..." cara bicaranya, nada bicaranya, bukan layaknya seorang anak di usia 9 tahun. Namun, Suaranya begitu berat. Menggema. Bahkan membuat semua orang berjengit.

Suara, The King Of Esper ...

"SEMUANYA! TENANGKAN DIRI KALIAN!" teriak salah satu dari guardian itu. Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian oleh semua penduduk desa.

"Kalian semua, akan diberikan senjata masing-masing. Tolong pergunakan seperlunya!" sahut sang guardian itu lagi.

Dan dengan titah dari sang tetua, para guardian itupun mulai membagikan senjata kepada warga. Bahkan, anak remajapun ikut andil memegang senjata. Walaupun demikian, toh warga Konoha terbilang sedikit. Jadi para tetua tidak akan bingung jika sewaktu-waktu mereka kehabisan senjata.

Shion, yang semula berdiam tak bergeming. Akhirnya, mulai mengeluarkan tawa sinisnya.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! Lucu sekali kalian! kalian akan melawan kami dengan senjata senapan seperti itu? Puft, jangan BUAT KAMI TERTAWA!" sungguh, jika tawa dari Shion dibandingkan dengan tawa nenek sihir, itu jauh berbeda karena tawa Shion lebih menyeramkan.

Perkataan dari Shionpun sedikit membuat efek terhadap warga. Mereka ketakutan. Sangat malah.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata mereka! ingat! kita lebih unggul dalam jumlah dengan mereka! dan dengan mempersatukan kekuatan kita, maka ada peluang besar untuk kita menang!" seru Homura lantang. Namun tegas.

Mendengar itu, ketiga Esper dewa hanya mendecih kesal. Mereka menatap sinis kepada warga desa yang sukses membuat para warga kembali merinding.

"SERANGG!" dengan adanya perintah dari sang ketua guardian, semua warga, bahkan para guardianpun menyodongkan mulut pistol itu tepat ke Sang The God Esper. Suara bisingpun mulai terdengar tatkala para warga itu menekan pelatuknya secara bersamaan.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Mencoba kekuatan terbarunya. Sisi kegelapan telah menguasainya.

"Physics."

Dan dengan 1 ucapan itu. Para peluru tersebut yang menuju kearahnya langsung berhenti seketika. Melayang, dan berbalik arah kehadapan para warga desa. Sejenak, warga desa hanya takjub melihat fenomena itu.

Hingga, akhirnya mereka sadar akan sesuatu bahwa peluru itu menuju kearah mereka..

"Matilah kalian karena sudah beraninya kalian melanggar aturan dari Sang Raja ..." gumam Naruto sarkatis.

Timah panas itu melayang dengan cepat. Menuju para warga yang mulai panik.

"Ugh!"

"Argghh!"

"Kyaa!"

"Uhuk!uhuk!"

Suara jeritan terdengar dimana-mana. Timah panas itu telah mengenai beberapa warga desa. Darah telah bertumpahan dimana-nama. Hampir setengah dari warga desa itu tumbang dan tewas. Sisanya mengeluarkan sebuah senjata berupa katana yang tajam seraya berlari menerjang para Esper dewa.

"Cih!" Naruto mendecak kesal di samping kedua sahabatnya. Mendengar itu, kedua sahabatnyapun menoleh, menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sang The Jack Of Esper dengan datar.

"Kemampuan physicsku mempunyai interval. Karena belum sepenuhnya sempurna." jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah warga desa yang hendak menyerang mereka.

"Berapa lama?" kini, Sang Ratu Esper yang bertanya.

Sama, tatapannya masih intens menatap para warga desa.

"5 detik untuk serangan kecil. 1 menit untuk serangan menengah dan 5 menit untuk serangan besar." jelas Naruto yang sukses membuat kedua sahabatnya heran.

"Kau tahu darimana?" pertanyaan dari Sasuke itu sukses mewakili pertanyaan Shion dalam benaknya.

"Entahlah. Aku begitu mengetahui segalanya tentang Esper dewa saat cahaya bias itu keluar dari tubuh kita." jawab Naruto singkat. Pandangannya mulai tertuju kepada warga desa yang mulai menuju kearahnya.

"Shion, Sasuke, urusan dibawah aku serahkan pada kalian berdua." ujar Naruto seraya menerbangkan dirinya keatas. Shion dan Sasukepun hanya mengangguk seraya memasang pose ala bertarung.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan 2 pistol dan 2 katana." titah sang gadis bersurai pirang itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mulai meneleportasikan dirinya ke sebuah jasad warga yang telah mati. Ia meraih 2 pistol dan 2 katana dari 2 jasad warga desa itu. Sesuai janji, iapun meneleportasikan dirinya kembali seraya memberikan senjata itu kepada Shion.

"Arigatou ..." jawab Shion datar yang dibalas kembali anggukan dari sang pemuda raven.

Sang gadis pirang itu telah menggenggam sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya. Sebuah katana di tangan kirinya dan sebuah katana lain telah tergigit dimulutnya. Sedangkan sisanya, ia taruh dibalik blazer cream yang tengah dipakainya.

Satu serangan dari sebelah kanan, kiri dan atas rupanya membuat sang gadis cantik itu harus bergerak cepat.

"Physics..."

Ngung!

Setelah ia membaca 'Cara' menggunakan pistol itu, ia condongkan pistol itu kearah musuh yang berada di samping kanannya. Dan mulai menekan pelatuknya.

DOR!

Sungguh, tembakan itu tepat mengenai jantung lawannya. Seketika, lawannyapun tergeletak jatuh tak bernyawa.

Trang!

Untung saja, sang gadis muda itu cepat menangkis katana dari arah sebelah kirinya.

Dengan cepat, iapun berbalik menghadap kearah kiri dan menekan kembali pelatuk pistolnya.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Sadis, sangat sadis bagi gadis ini. Ia menembakkan timah panas itu tepat kearah kepala ketiga orang warga tersebut. Dan seketika, ketiga warga itu jatuh tergeletak dengan darah yang terus mengalir dikepalanya.

Set!

Trang!

Tak begitu lama sang gadis bersurai pirang itu menyadari serangan yang berada diatasnya. Seketika ia menangkis kembali katana lawan dengan katana yang berada dimulutnya. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, katana yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya mulai ia acungkan seraya menusuk tubuh Sang lawan yang berada diatasnya. Sehingga tubuh warga desa itu mulai menembus katananya dengan jeritan menyakitkan.

"ARGHHH!"

"Khukhukhukhu ..." hanya tawaan, tawaan sinis yang dikeluarkan dari mulut sang gadis. Mulai menurunkan katananya, - yang masih mengait tubuh Sang lawan- sang gadis itupun langsung mengibaskan katananya dan seketika, orang yang berada di katananya itupun terlempar tak bernyawa.

Hampir, semua warga panik melihat kekuatan Sang Esper dewa tersebut. Sungguh, mereka tak menyangka bahwa kekuatan anak yang masih berumur 9 tahun itu layaknya dewa yang mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Menyerah dengan semua ini, para wargapun berlarian kabur. Menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Namun, Naruto tak membiarkan begitu saja.

"Physics ..."

Druakk! Druakk!

"!?" hampir semua warga menatap tak percaya kepada dinding yang berada dihadapannya. Disana, terpampang sebuah tebing besar yang mulai muncul dari dalam dasar tanah. Melingkari desa, dan mengurung mereka semua.

"MATILAH KALIAAN!"

"KYAAA!" teriakan dari Naruto tadi membuat para wanita sukses menjerit histeris. Mereka takut, panik. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Bahkan, banyak dari mereka membunuh dirinya sendiri. Takut akan dibunuh oleh Esper dewa yang mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan.

Sementara Naruto, ia mulai berdiam diri kembali karena kekuatan besar tadi membutuhkan interval yang cukup lama. Ia hanya menatap dingin kebawah. Menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tengah bertarung.

.

.

Pemuda raven itu hanya diam tak bergeming tatkala melihat beberapa warga desa mulai menuju kearahnya. Ia menoleh kekanan dengan ekor matanya dan didapatinya sahabat perempuannya itu tengah menghabisi lawannya dengan 'tak layak'. Sang gadis pirang itu memang menyerang dengan lihai hingga hampir tubuh mungilnya itu tak mempunyai luka sedikitpun. Namun cara menyerangnya itu seperti seorang psikopat yang tengah menyerang dengan membabi buta. Lihat saja pemandangan disekelilingnya, tubuh sudah tak utuh berceceran dimana-mana.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat itu ...

"Anak sialan! akan kami hancurkan kalian!" teriak salah satu penduduk yang tengah menggenggam sebuah katana di bahunya. Siap menebas tubuh Sasuke kapan saja.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya menatap dingin para penduduk. Ia mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Teleport!"

Syut!

Sedikit para warga terkejut akan kehilangan orang yang diincarnya.

Set!

BUAK!

"UARGHH!"

Namun, sebuah rintihan kesakitan telah mengalihkan pandangan dari para penduduk. Dan didapatinya pemuda raven itu tengah menendang perut salah satu penduduk.

"Bagaimana?sakit?" tanya pemuda pemilik onix itu dingin. Seketika, ia menghilangkan dirinya kembali. Sama, ia memulai menendang perut sang penduduk.

Set!

BUAKH!

"Ukh ..."

"Haha, ternyata sakit ya?" kini, tawaan sinis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Diapun kembali menghilang. Menendang perut sang lawan dengan sangat kencang.

Set!

BUAK!

"ARGHH!"

"TAPI KESAKITAN DAN PENDERITAAN KAMI JAUH LEBIH SAKIT DIBANDINGKAN KESAKITAN KALIANNNN!" teriak Sasuke sedikit membentak. Membuat para penduduk yang semula tengah menyerangnya menjadi sedikit ketakutan.

Dan entah apa yang Shion dan Naruto pikirkan, mereka mulai bertepuk tangan melihat Sasuke dengan senyum sinis yang masih terukir di paras keduanya.

Saat Sasuke hendak menyerang para penduduk itu lagi, sebuah katana yang dengan secepat kilatnya mengarah kearah sang pemuda. Sedikit terkejut melihat itu, Sasuke langsung menghindar kearah kiri. Sasukepun mulai mengangkat katananya -milik seorang penduduk yang telah mati - keatas sebagai tameng.

Trang!

Dan benar, kedua katana itu saling menghantam satu sama lain.

Onix bertemu onix.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke tatkala melihat sosok yang telah menyerangnya barusan.

Kakaknya ...

Ya, dia adalah kakaknya ...

Kakak yang dibencinya ...

Trang!

Sekali lagi, katana itu menghantam katana sang kakak yang ingin menebasnya.

"Kau hebat juga baka aniki ..." puji Sasuke dengan sarkatis. Tak lupa senyum sinis yang melekat di wajah tampannya.

TRANG!

"Aku sama denganmu sekarang, otouto. Kau yang belum memiliki kekuatan sempurna masih sama denganku yang Esper Teleport level 9. Aku satu-satunya Esper yang mempunyai level tinggi di desa konoha ini." ujar Itachi tak kalah dingin dengan adiknya. Mendengar itu, senyum sinis Sasuke semakin mengembang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bertarung."  
**  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Melihat para penduduk yang semakin sedikit, Homura merenggut kesal. Ia tak tahu jika kekuatan Esper dewa itu sungguh dahsyat.

Ya, dulu, belum ada yang mengetahui seberapa kuatnya Esper dewa.

Baru saja Homura akan memerintahkan perintah kepada para guardian, sebuah tangan mungil nan putih itu telah merengkuh lehernya di sebelah kiri.

Ckrek!

Oh, tak lupa sebuah pistol yang telah disokangkan tepat berada di sebelah kanannya. Mulut pistol itu pun telah menyentuh kepala Homura.

"Halo Homura-kuunn~" goda seseorang yang tengah 'mengancam' Homura dengan pistolnya.

Sedikit Homura mencuri pandang kebelakang dan didapatinya seorang gadis pirang tengah tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Kau ,,, The Queen of Esper ..." geram Homura kesal. Menatap Shion dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hahaha, benar ..." balas Shion dengan terkekeh kecil. Matanyapun ikut menyipit. Seakan-akan tertawa geli melihat sesuatu yang lucu.

Namun, justru itu membuat Homura semakin ketakutan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Homura dingin. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang ketakutan.

Seketika, Shion mengubah rautnya yang semula tersenyum ramah menjadi raut sangar yang dapat membuat orang ketakutan.

Cekikan Shionpun semakin mengerat. Itu artinya, mulut pistolpun semakin melekat di kepalanya.

DOR!

Dan akhirnya, pelatuk itupun di tekan ...

"Membunuhmu ..."

"Homura-saaammaaa!"

.

.  
Trang!

Kedua katana itu saling menyerang kembali. Mengakibatkan bunyi dentingan keras yang berasal dari aduan dua katana itu. Entah sudah keberapakalinya katana itu beradu, hingga membuat pemuda raven itu terlihat kelelahan.

Ya, wajar saja ia tak terlalu ahli menggunakan katana. Ia baru pertama kali menggunakan katana. Sehingga, ia hanya dapat melindungi dirinya dari serangan Sang kakak dengan katananya sebagai tameng.

Dan hei! jangan samakan ia dengan Shion! ia bukanlah Esper Pysikometrer yang dengan mudahnya menggunakan benda yang baru dipegangnya menjadi ahli. Ia hanyalah Esper teleport yang dapat memindahkan dirinya ke tempat lain. Wajar saja jika ia hanya mempunyai kekuatan itu, ia baru mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut. Jadi, ia belum bisa mengembangkannya.

Dan ternyata, ini juga menguntungkan bagi Itachi, karena dia berpeluang besar untuk menang. Ia telah dilatih menggunakan teknik pedang/katana sejak ia masuk kedalam anggota guardian. Sehingga sekarang ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang ahli dalam berpedang.

Trang!

Telak. Katana Sasuke telah terpental jauh oleh serangan yang dilakukan Itachi. Baru saja Sasuke ingin menghajar Itachi dengan teleportnya, Itachi telah menghilang terlebih dahulu dan sukses berada di belakang Sasuke seraya menendang tulang punggung Sasuke.

BUAKKKKK!

"Ugh!" tendangan Itachi sangat kuat. Membuat beberapa dari tulang rusuknya patah. Sang pemuda ravenpun telah terpental beberapa meter, terjatuh tergeletak dengan darah-darah para penduduk yang berada di sekitarnya.

Sial! tulang rusuknya telah patah, Itachi mulai mendekatinya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping, meminta teman-temannya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Namun, suara yang ia keluarkan begitu kecil untuk meminta tolong. Naruto dan Shionpun tak menyadari keadaannya karena mereka sekarang tengah membelakanginya. Akan tetapi, perlahan ia berusaha berjalan walaupun dengan sedikit menyeret. 1 pikiran dalam benaknya yang belum terpecahkan.

Mengapa sang kakak justru menyerangnya dengan tendangannya? bukankah akan lebih cepat jika Itachi menusuknya saja dengan katananya?

Merasa tak kuat, Sasukepun kembali jatuh terkelungkup di cairan darah merah itu. Menghiraukan sang kakak yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau masih belum kuat untuk melawanku, otouto ..." ujar Itachi seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. Menatap sang adik dengan dingin.

"Ke-kenapa k-kau ti-tidak langsung mem-membunuhku?" tanya Sasuke dengan susah payah. Nafasnya masih tak terkendali. Menatap sang kakak dengan beringas.

Mendengar itu, itachipun tersenyum sinis.

"Huh, rasanya tak adil jika aku langsung membunuhmu yang notabene kekuatan Esper dewamu masih jauh dari kata 'sempurna' ..." ujar sang kakak Sarkatis.

"Temui aku 6 tahun lagi di perbukitan Osaka dekat rumah kita berada. Saat itu, kau harus bertarung denganku. Kekuatan Esper yang kaumiliki harus lebih kuat dari sekarang. Atau kau takkan mempunyai kesempatan untuk hidup lagi." imbuh sang kakak disertai ucapan 'Teleport' yang membuatnya menghilang.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Para guardian itu tak dapat menahan kedua matanya untuk terbelalak. Menatap sang gadis pirang yang telah membuat sang tetua terkapar tak bernyawa.

Shion, gadis pirang itu hanya menatap dingin kepada jasad yang berada direngkuhannya.

Dan dengan mudahnya, ia lempar jasad itu kesampingnya seraya menatap para guardian yang berada dihadapannya dengan dingin.

Merasa ditatap seperti itu, para guardian menatap geram kepada sang gadis pirang tersebut. Melihat sang gadis pirang yang mempunyai 2 katana di punggungnya dan dua pistol digenggamannya itu sedikit membuat para guardian berjengit.

Namun, bukanlah guardian namanya jika mereka mempunyai rasa takut.

Tap!

Sret!

"Ayo maju!" 2 orang guardian telah berlari kearah Shion. Menggenggam sebuah katana yang siap menebas tubuh mungil sang gadis kapan saja.

Alih-alih kesal akan tindakan sang guardian yang masih bersikeras ingin membunuhnya, Shion hanya menyeringai sinis kepada kedua guardian itu seraya menghadapkan mulut pistol itu kepada sang guardian yang tengah menghampirinya.

"_Fire_ ..."

DOR!DOR!

Entah kenapa rasa takut para guardian mulai kembali tatkala melihat kedua teman setimnya telah tertembak tepat dijantungnya oleh seorang gadis kecil sepertinya. Dan tanpa dosa, tangan lentik itu mulai memutar pistol dengan jari lentiknya. Meniup asap kecil yang keluar dari mulut pistol dengan mulut mungilnya. Sembari berkacak pinggang, sedikit sang gadis pirang menoleh kepada para guardian yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Fufufu, tenang.. Peranku sudah berakhir sampai disini ..." ujar gadis itu sarkatis. Ia balikkan tubuhnya. Menghampiri Sasuke yang telah terkapar lemah. Sedikit Shion terkejut melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Namun, keterkejutan itu seakan tertutup oleh raut datarnya.

Gadis muda itu mulai menghampiri sahabatnya yang telah terkapar lemah. Melewati lautan merah yang berada di sekitarnya. Tak ada raut kepanikan seperti saat ia memandang rumahnya yang telah ternodai darah. Entah kenapa, efek kegelapan dari kekuatan 'Ratunya' itu membuatnya sedikit berubah.

"Kau tak apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Tanpa menggubris jawaban dari pemuda raven itu, Shionpun mulai merangkul Sasuke dengan tergopoh-gopoh seraya bertanya sesuatu.

"Kau masih dapat berteleport kan?" tanya sang gadis pirang itu seraya menatap iris onix Sasuke yang terlihat redup.

Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kita keatas gedung itu!" titah sang gadis pirang sembari menatap gedung tetua yang sedikit rusak.

"Untuk apa?"

Pandangan para penduduk desa yang masih tersisa sedikit itu mulai tertuju kearah atas. Menatap Sang The King of Esper dengan raut yang susah ditebak.

"Pysics..."

DRUAK!

BRAAAKKK!

Dengan akhir perkataan sang pemuda pirang itu, sukses membuat berpuluh-puluh pohon melayang terbang diudara. Disertai batu-batu besar yang ikut terbawa melayang..

"Dengan ini, kuakhiri semuanya..."

Set!

"KYAAAAA!"

Dan tak ada satupun warga yang selamat.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**  
Semua penduduk, telah terkapar tak bernyawa. Menyisakan ketiga remaja yang tengah berdiri tegak ditengah lautan darah. Bau anyirpun tak dapat ditolak kembali oleh indra penciumannya. Namun, tetap. Tetap pada tatapan datarnya. Tatapan hampa yang telah diselimuti oleh kegelapan.

Perlahan, pemuda pirang itu langkahkan kakinya kearah kedua jasad remaja yang sebaya dengannya. Tertidur tenang, tak bernyawa. Menatap kosong kepada kedua jasad tersebut sebelum ia membawa kedua jasad itu pergi.

"Kau mau apakan kedua sahabatmu itu?" pertanyaan dari sang gadis pirang membuat pemuda pirang itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Akan kukubur Rin dan Obito. Karena mereka tak layak untuk ditelantarkan .." jawab Naruto, pemuda pirang itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Iapun mulai berhenti di sebuah tanah kosong seraya menaruh jasad sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. Mulai mengucapkan sesuatu, tanah yang berada tepat dihadapan pijakannya itu mulai terbawa kesamping. Menampakkan 2 ruang hampa yang cukup untuk mengubur kedua jasad sahabatnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? apakah kita akan terus diteror seperti ini?" tanya Shion, sang gadis pirang itu lagi dengan sendu. Kini, sahabat yang berada disampingnyalah yang menjawab.

"Dulu, aku pernah membaca sebuah buku milik ayahku. Bahwa, Esper dewa itu dapat menyembunyikan level kekuatannya. Dan aku ingin, kita dapat menyembunyikan kekuatan kita dan hidup seperti orang biasa." jelas Sang pemuda raven itu santai. Dan Shionpun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Kau tak perlu tahu ..." ya, jawaban singkat dari Shion sedikit membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Namun, tetap saja ia lakukan sesuai permintaan gadis itu karena ia percaya bahwa gadis yang tengah merangkulnya ini hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

"Teleport ..." seketika, kedua remaja itu telah berada di menara tetua paling tinggi. Shionpun langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dari Sasuke. Ia langkahkan kaki putihnya yang terekspos itu kepada penyangga tiang. Mulai memejamkan mata lavendernya, iapun mulai mentelepati sang pemuda pirang yang tengah melayang di udara.

'Kami telah berada di tempat yang kau sarankan. Silahkan kau memulai 'permainanmu' itu...' batin sang gadis pirang mentelepati. Ia bukakkan kembali iris aquamarinenya. Menatap langit yang berada dihadapannya dengan hampa. Tak ada seberkas cahayapun di matanya yang semula bersinar. Rambut pirangnya, yang selalu ia gerai mulai diikat diujung pangkalnya.

Sang Raja Esper telah bergerak kembali. Menatap lautan darah dibawahnya dengan dingin. Iapun mulai mengangkat kedua lengannya.

Ya, selama ini ia hanya berdiam diri diatas karena suatu alasan. Interval yang dibutuhkan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan besar sangatlah lama. Jadi, ia putuskan bahwa kedua rekannyalah yang lebih dulu menyerang untuk mengulur waktu terlebih dahulu.

Dan apa yang terjadi jika ia mempunyai interval yang membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 2 jam?

Ya, maka kekuatan dahsyat akan terjadi...

"Lantas, kita akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Shion lagi. Dan kali ini, Narutolah yang menjawab

"Ibuku mempunyai sebuah rumah di Tokyo. Dan tak ada satupun warga kota yang mengetahui bahwa ibuku telah membeli sebuah rumah mewah yang dulunya akan menjadi tempat usahanya. Kita bisa tinggal disana tanpa ada kecurigaan sedikitpun ..." jelas Naruto tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan saat, penguburan itu telah selesai, iapun berujar kembali.

"Dan aku dengar, salah satu ciri Esper dewa adalah dengan melihat sifatnya yang terlalu dingin. Aku harap, kita dapat menutup sifat kita yang berubah karena efek kekuatan Esper dewa ini dengan poker face kalian ..." titah sang The King of Esper itu lagi. Menatap dingin kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum kita pergi, kita harus menghilangkan jejak-jejak kita yang dapat mengundang kecurigaan ..." sahut Shion seraya berbalik pergi. Menjauh dari temannya yang mulai mengangguk untuk meresponnya.  
**_  
FLASHBACK : OFF_**

Bruk!

Sang gadis pirang diikat empat itu tak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi. Diparasnya, telah terhias buliran-buliran air mata yang tengah mengalir.

"Huh! sekarang, kau tahu bagaimana masa lalu kami kan?" ucap Sang gadis pirang itu dingin. Ia menatap kesal kepada gadis pirang yang tengah membungkukkan dirinya.

Naruto, yang semula hanya diam mulai melangkah maju kearah Temari yang tengah jatuh.

"Perasaan sayang yang terlalu dalam akan membuat kita bahagia. Akan tetapi, jika kita kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi akan membuahkan rasa benci yang kuat serta dendam yang akan menyebabkan konflik pertikaian. Dan lahirlah sebuah rantai kebencian dan kegelapan ..." ujar Naruto Sarkatis. Iapun menoleh kearah Shion dengan ekor matanya. Memberi isyarat agar Shion menelepatinya lagi.

Shionpun mengangguk pelan. Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang ketua. Mulai menelepati sang ketua, iapun langsung melangkahkan kakinya tepat berada dihadapan sang gadis berikat empat.

Dan sang gadis pirang pun menyeringai...

"Karena kau telah mengetahui identitas kami, maka kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya ..." sungguh, perkataan dari gadis pirang dihadapannya ini membuat Temari sedikit terkejut. Sontak ia dongakkan kepalanya. Menatap The Queen of Esper yang telah menangkupkan tangan kanannya di surai pirangnya.

"Bye.. Bye..."

"?!"

"Pysics..."

Set!

"KYAAAAA!"  
**  
TBC..**

Oke, Chapter 7 kita akhiri sampai disini.. :D  
Dan buat yang nunggu Gaara dan rookie 12 lainnya, chapter depan bakal keluar kok! :)

Karena flashback telah selesai#YEEYY!XD#, kita akan menuju k konflik sebenarnya. Mulai dari Akatsuki bergerak, dan sedikit terbongkarnya Esper Dewa.. :)

Oh, jangan lupakan batle antara Sasuke dan Itachi ya! :P

Oke, ak ingin minta pendapat tentang chapter ini dan adegan actionnya ya! :D

So, Mind To Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Yo, minna..  
Maaf, udah 2 bulan ini saya tak update.. (_ _ )  
Dan maaf juga, saya tak bisa membalas review dari readers semua karena review chapter sebelumnya sangat banyak..  
oke, langsung saja..

Chapter 8 : A New Student...

"Kyaaaaa!" teriakan melengking yg dikeluarkan Sang gadis sungguh menyakitkan. Menangkup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sakit, sungguh sakit kepalanya ini. Bahkan iapun tak tahan untuk segera melepaskannya dari kesakitan ini.

Set!

?!

Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai hilang. Menghilang dengan memori-memori yang diingatnya. Kelopak matanya tak jua bertahan. Menutup segala kesakitan yang dialaminya dengan kegelapan yang kelam...

"Dengan ini, kau takkan ingat kami..."

.

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sakura x Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy x Romance

Warning : TYPO,OOC,DLL

Don't like ? Do'nt Read!

.

Sreggg!

"Ohayou Gozaimasu minna-san~" sapa seorang gadis lembut. Matanyapun ikut menyipit tatkala ia mengucapkan sapaan itu. Surai pink yang selalu terhiasi bandana itu mulai ia ikat dengan ekor kuda. Namun, semua itu tak menghilangkan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki sang gadis.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan..." sapa balik siswa yang berada di kelas tersebut dengan ramah. Kecuali 1 orang.

Ya, 1 orang..

Naruto?

Mau tak mau Sang gadis cantik itu mengernyit heran. Aneh, biasanya Naruto selalu menyapa balik dengan suara lantang tentunya.

Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati pemuda pirang itu yang sepertinya tengah termenung. Ia masih menatap heran kepada Sang pemuda. Apa yang dipikirkannya hingga pemuda dihadapannya tak menyadari keberadaannya?

"Hei, Naruto..." sapa Sakura lembut. Ia tepuk pundak kekar sang pemuda yang sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu menoleh.

"Ah, Sakura-chan.. Ohayou.." jawab sang pemuda itu ramah. Namun, senyum itu, bukanlah senyum seperti yang biasa ia keluarkan.

Senyum itu...

Terkesan memaksa...

"Kau kenapa? apa ada sesuatu?" perkataan dari Sang gadis sukses membuat Naruto menoleh kembali kepadanya seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya tak enak badan..." dustanya lemah. Mengeluarkan cengiran seperti biasa yang membuat orang tak mengetahui akan ada kegelapannya disana.

Perlahan, sang gadis mulai tersenyum mendengar itu, ia mulai beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Sejenak ia menoleh kepada sang pemuda.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku kok." ujar sang gadis cantik itu lembut. Iapun mulai kembali ke bangku tempat belajarnya.

Mau tak mau, pemuda pirang itu tak dapat menahan semu merah yang berada di paras tannya. Mata saphirenyapun membulat sempurna.

Dan seketika iapun tersenyum..

"Arigatou. Sakura-chan."

.

.  
Kring!

Bel telah berbunyi nyaring, menyebabkan suasana hening yang ditimbulkan oleh sang guru mulai kembali hilang. Sorak riuh gembirapun mulai terdengar dari berbagai kelas. Diikuti iringan para murid yang mulai keluar kelas.

"Hinata-chan, Shion-chan, Ino-chan, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak sang gadis bersurai pink itu antusias. Ia menggenggam erat tangan mungil teman sebangkunya itu untuk keluar dari mejanya.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan, kau ini bersemangat sekali." dengus sang gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah merapikan buku. Iapun mulai beranjak berdiri seperti ketiga sahabatnya. Dan seketika, senyuman menawan telah terpatri jelas di paras cantiknya. Dengan sigap, sang gadis bersurai pirang itupun mulai keluar meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang mulai kesal akan tindakannya.

Namun tidak untuk Naruto. Entah kenapa, kejadian kemarin membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya.

Sial, memang.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Ayo!" perkataan lantang dari sang sahabat membuat pemuda pirang ini tersadar akan lamunannya. Sontak ia menoleh kebelakang dan didapatinya para sahabatnya tengah mengajaknya.

Iapun mencoba untuk tersenyum lebar kepada para temannya.

Sosok kegelapan, yang berhasil ia sembunyikan dari poker facenya.

"AYO!" seru pemuda itu lantang. Pergi bersama-sama dengan para temannya. Meninggalkan kelima gadis yang masih kesal akan kelakuan sang gadis pirang. Mereka terus berkejara-kejaran layaknya anak kecil yang tak mempunyai etika. Hingga sadarlah ketiga gadis itu bahwa sahabat pirangnya itu telah membawanya tepat kehadapan kantin.

"Bagaimana? hebat kan?" tanya Shion sedikit bangga seraya berkacak pinggang di hadapan para sahabatnya.

"Huh, ya,,,ya,,,ya,," tanpa mendengarkan ujaran Shion, mereka bertiga langsung menduduki sebuah kursi kantin dekat mereka. Dan mau tak mau, Sang gadis bersurai pirangpun mendengus kesal.

Sial, dia tak didengarkan..

Shionpun mulai duduk seperti ketiga sahabatnya. Iapun mulai memesan makanan kesukaannya. Sama, Sakurapun mulai meraih makanan yang dipesannya. Diraihnya sumpit kayu itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

Hingga akhirnya, perkataan dari seseorang sukses membuatnya membeku.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak? ada berita bahwa kemarin malam ditemukan seorang gadis yang ternyata ketua dari B. A. B. E. L."

"Eh?! benarkah?!"

"Ya, dan yang paling parahnya lagi, ia tak dapat mengingat apa-apa. Seperti, amnesia permanen."

Sungguh, betapa terkejutnya Hinata, Ino dan Sakura tatkala mendengar itu. Namun tidak untuk Shion, ia tetap tenang menikmati hidangannya.

"Maaf, bolehkah kami tahu siapa gadis itu?" tanya Sang gadis bersurai pink itu dengan sopan.

Mendengar itu, gadis yang semula tengah berbincang dengan temannya mulai menoleh kearah Sakura seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sabaku Temari, gadis bersurai pirang diikat empat." ujar Gadis itu kepada Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia tatkala mendengar itu.

Gadis itu..

Gadis yang menyerangnya kemarin..

Dengan sigap, Sakurapun mulai menengadah, ingin menanyakan suatu hal janggal yang selalu menghantui di pikirannya.

"Apakah ia terluka sehingga terjadi amnesia?"

"Tidak. Kudengar, tak ditemukan luka dalam dan luka luar sekalipun pada tubuhnya. Seakan-akan, ada sihir yang menyihirnya menjadi seperti itu." sungguh, perkataan dari Sang gadis itu membuatnya tak dapat menahan keheranannya. Begitu juga Hinata dan Ino. Mereka tak dapat mempercayai hal yang tidak masuk akal ini.

Esper psikometrer berlevel 9 mungkin dapat menghilangkan ingatan seseorang.

Namun tak begitu lama..

Melihat temannya yang seakan dalam kebingungan terdalam, sembunyi-sembunyi sang gadis bersurai pirang itu menyeringai. Membagakan hasil dari serangannya yang sepertinya memang telah sempurna.

.

.

"Naruto, ini minumanmu!" lagi, seruan lantang dari temannya membuat Sang pemuda pemilik saphire itu tersadar akan lamunannya. Iapun menoleh ke arah temannya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Arigatou, Kiba." jawabnya ceria. Meraih segelas minuman khas jeruk itu dari temannya.

"Hm, kurasa, tempat ini bagus juga untuk jadi tempat perkumpulan kita." ujar sang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek. Iapun kembali meminum minumannya. Mata onixnya tersebut tak jua berhenti. Melirik ke sekeliling tempat yang telah jadi tempat berkumpulnya dengan teman-teman barunya.

Ya, tempat ini berada di samping gudang sekolah, tempat yang tak pernah dikunjungi oleh para siswa dan siswi. Dan mereka, para pemuda tersebut berada di tempat ini. Dengan alasan yang tak pasti.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria berambut bob dengan alis tebalnya. Mendengar itu, pemuda yang berada di sampingnyapun mulai angkat bicara.

"Sudah jelaskan? disini kita akan membuat kelompok. Bagaimana?" tanya kembali pemuda beriris perak itu dengan tenang.

Mendengar itu, kedelapan pemuda tersebut mulai menatap sang pemuda beriris perak tersebut. Beberapa menit mereka tak kunjung membuka suara hingga akhirnya kedelapan pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Baik, baik. Lalu, siapa ketua dari kelompok kita dan apa nama dari kelompok kita?" tanya salah seorang dari pemuda tersebut. Taringnya sedikit terlihat tatkala ia tersenyum lebar.

Dan kemudian, sang pemuda beriris perak yang diketahui bernama Neji itu kembali angkat suara.

"Karena dari kalian aku yang mempunyai level physics paling tinggi. Aku yang akan menjadi ketuanya. Dan kita namakan kelompok kita 'The Nine of Rookie Esper'. Disingkat menjadi T'nore. Bagaimana? apakah ada yang keberatan?" jelas Neji panjang lebar.

Menatap satu-persatu anak buahnya dengan intens. Memang, jiwa pemimpin yang tinggi selalu ada pada dirinya. Melekat kuat dengan jiwanya dan ketegasannya.

"Baiklah, aku sih setuju-setuju saja." balas sang pemuda paling pemalas itu dengan santai. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya seraya kembali menguap lebar.

Satu-persatu dari pemuda itu mulai menganggukan kepalanya masing-masing. Menyetujui tanggapan dari Neji yang sekarang telah menjadi ketua mereka.

"Baiklah, rapat selesai. Kembali kekelas." perintah sang ketua seraya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Diikuti oleh siswa lain yang mulai keluar dari ruangan yang telah menjadi tempat berkumpul kelompok itu.

"Ayo kita-"

Sret!

"?!"

Namun, sesuatu hal terjadi dihadapan mereka. Membuat mereka menghentikan langkah mereka dengan tatapan waspada.

"Siapa disana?! keluar!" seru Neji dengan tegas. Menatap tajam sebuah katana yang semula melesat kearah mereka. Sama, para pemuda disanapun mulai memasang tatapan waspada.

Dan seketika, iris perak itu membulat dengan sempurna.

"Halo siswa TCE." betapa terkejutnya para siswa tersebut tatkala melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

Jubah hitam dengan awan merah disana.

"Akatsuki." desis pemuda beriris perak itu dengan sinis. Menatap pria yang berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Hoo, santai saja bocah. Kami hanya ada urusan dengan salah satu dari kalian." ujar sosok itu dengan santai. Tersenyum sinis kepada para siswa tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji to the point. Sontak pria dihadapannyapun menunjuk kearah temannya. Kearah sang pemuda pirang.

"Aku?" tanya sang pemuda pirang dengan nada polos. Menunjuk dirinya dengan jari tannya. Membuat semua siswa disana terheran-heran.

Wajar saja jika mereka keheranan, mereka heran kenapa anggota akatsuki yang dijuluki mafia terhebat dan kuat ingin berurusan dengan seorang pemuda bodoh, konyol dan berlevel rendah.

Yah, itu yang berada di pemikiran mereka.

"Ya. Kau!" seru pria itu dengan lantang. Menunjuk sang pemuda pirang yang masih dengan tatapan cengok. Tak mau membuang waktu, Nejipun mulai berbicara kembali. Tak terkecuali dengan tatapan tajamnya yang masih senantiasa hinggap diwajahnya.

"Kenapa harus dia?"

"Karena aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya?"

"Cih, itu bukan urusanmu."

Sungguh, jika ini bukan perintah dari ketuanya, ia jamin pemuda yg berada dihadapannya yang terus menanyainya layaknya diinterogasi ini sudah ia jadikan mayat. Namun, ia harus tetap bersabar dengan tujuannya kemari.

"Baiklah, tapi, tidak lama." ujar Sang pemuda pirang itu dengan raut yang dibuat-buat. Iapun mengikuti sosok pria yang diketahui akatsuki itu dengan wajah cemberutnya. Meninggalkan kedelapan temannya yang masih membeku di tempat. Mencerna kejadian tadi dengan raut kesal.

"Anak bodoh." gumam kedelapan pemuda itu dengan sweatdrop. Menatap punggung Naruto yang hampir menghilang. Ditelan kejauhan.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tap,,,Tap,,Tap..

Sungguh, betapa bingungnya pemuda ini tatkala ia dibawa ke hutan yang tepat berada dibelakang sekolah. Sedikit ia mencuri pandang kepada sosok yang berada didepannya. Ya, sosok yang tadi mengajaknya.

Akatsuki?

Entah kenapa, ia masih merasa asing dengan kata itu. Tapi jika dilihat ekspresi temannya tadi, ia tahu orang ini bukanlah orang baik-baik.

Apa yang ingin orang ini bicarakan padanya?

Apakah ada sesuatu?

Tep.

Pemikiran dari Narutopun sontak terhenti tatkala pria yang berada di hadapannya menghentikan langkahnya. Pria akatsuki itupun mulai berbalik. Menatap sang pemuda pirang dengan seringai jahatnya.

"Hm, aku masih tak percaya jika kau adalah 'Dia' bocah." ujar sang pria itu memulai pembicaraan. Menatap sang pemuda pirang yang masih menunjukkan tatapan polos.

"Dia?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya masih memakai 'poker face'nya. Ia miringkan kepalanya. Menatap pria yang bersurai sama dengannya dengan polos.

Seketika pria dihadapannya itupun mulai mengangkat lengannya. Menjentikkan jarinya seakan memberi isyarat. Melihat itu Narutopun hanya mengernyit heran. Bingung akan tindakan pria dihadapannya.

Dan seketika, mata saphirenya membulat sempurna.

"Deidara, kau berhasil membawanya." ujar sosok itu dengan tenang. Menatap pria bersurai pirang disampingnya dengan dingin.

Dan entah kenapa, Naruto merasa familiar dengan sosok itu. Sosok bersurai hitam, bermata onix dan-

Tunggu.

Orang itu,,,

?!

Ya, Naruto ingat. Ia adalah sosok yang telah membuat Sasuke menderita, yang telah membuat Sasuke kalah saat itu, yang membuat Sasuke merasa terbebani akan dendamnya.

Dan salah satu orang yang berhasil kabur, atas pembantaian konoha 6 tahun yang lalu.

Uchiha Itachi.

Sungguh, jika ia tak menahan emosinya, ia akan bunuh sosok yang membuat sahabatnya menderita tersebut. Namun, ia tetap pada komitmennya. Memasang tampang polos untuk mempertahankan 'Poker face' nya.

Sosok pria yang diketahui bernama Itachi itupun mulai menoleh kearah Naruto. Iapun mulai menunduk hormat seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Suatu kehormatan besar bagi saya tatkala bertemu anda, yang mulia." sungguh, entah seberapa terkejutnya Naruto tatkala Itachi mulai menunduk hormat padanya. Seketika, pria bersurai kuning yang berada disamping Itachipun mulai menunduk hormat juga kepada Naruto.

"A, apa maksud kalian? gyahahaha kalian sungguh luc-"

"Buka sandiwaramu, The King of Esper.." ujar Itachi menyela ucapan dari Naruto. Dan seketika pemuda pirang dihadapannya itupun mulai terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya. Tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Sementara itu, Deidara yang berada di samping Itachi merasa heran menanggapi pernyataan tadi.

Seakan keheranan dari pria akatsuki bersurai pirang itu terjawab tatkala pemuda dihadapannya tersebut mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Raut yang semula polos, ceria dan bodoh itu seakan luluh, digantikan dengan raut dingin, tajam, mengerikan, dan penuh kebencian.

"Hm, mau apa kalian?" tanya sang the King of Esper dengan berat. Suaranya begitu dingin, mencekam dan begitu menusuk.

Mendengar itu, pria bersurai hitam didepannya mulai berdiri. Memandang sang The King of Esper dengan dingin.

"Kami ingin kau bekerja sama dengan kami, untuk menghancurkan seluruh Jepang." ujar Itachi dingin. Namun tenang.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus bekerja sama denganmu?" desis Naruto lebih dingin. Memasang raut tak suka kepada kedua anggota tersebut.

Mendengar itu, Itachipun mulai bergerak. Diteleportkannya dirinya dibelakang sang pemuda pirang. Kemudian ia jerat leher tan itu seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kunai ke leher sang pemuda.

"Karena aku tahu, kau dendam pada mereka. Mereka semua yang membuatmu menderita kan?" perkataan dari Itachi sedikit membuat Naruto terperangah tak percaya. Aneh, kenapa Itachi mengetahui dendamnya pada masyarakat kota?

Dan akhirnya, pemuda yang berada di genggaman leher Sang pria itupun hanya diam tak bergeming menunggu Itachi untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Kau ingin membalas kematian ibumu, kedua sahabatmu, dan semua orang yang tertawa melihat penderitaanmu bukan? Mereka tak tahu tentang penderitaan masa kecilmu. Mereka hanya duduk manis tanpa menolongmu." seakan hasutan dari Itachi mengubah segalanya, raut wajah Naruto mulai dipenuhi oleh kegelapan sepenuhnya. Ia mulai menggeram, mengepal tangannya hebat yang sedikit membuat tanah retak.

"Pergi." geramnya dingin.

"Tidak, aku akan-"

"CEPAT PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!" bentak Sang The King of Esper seraya membangkitkan kekuatan physicsnya. Membuat kedua anggota Akatsuki itu terpental beberapa meter. Tanah didekatnya pun telah menjadi kawah kecil. Raut wajahnya lebih mengerikan dibandingkan semula. Perlahan Itachi mulai terbangun dari tersungkurnya. Sama, Deidarapun mulai terbangun dari jatuhnya.

'Kekuatan luar biasa..' batinnya kagum. Sang pria bersurai pirang itupun mulai mengusap darah yang berada di mulutnya. Menatap Sang pemuda pirang sembari menyeringai.

"Ingat, kami masih membutuhkanmu. Jika kau berubah pikiran dan ingin mengikuti organisasi kami, maka kami akan menerima kau dengan senang hati. Dan kemungkinan, kau akan dispesialkan juga di organisasi kami. Ingat itu." ujar Deidara seraya menghilang dari tempatnya semula. Disertai rekannya yang ikut juga menghilang.

"Cih." hanya decihan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pemuda tatkala kedua orang itu menghilang dari tempatnya. Tangannya mengepal hebat. Meninju permukaan tanah yang jadi tempatnya berpijak. Dan seketika itu juga, tanah disekitarnya menjadi retak, hancur, luluh dan lantah.

Dua orang keparat itu..

Telah mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya..

Yang sekarang telah menjadi hal tabu baginya...

Segera ia mulai berdiri dari tempatnya semula, mendongak dengan raut iblis yang telah terhinggap di paras tampannya.

"Akatsuki? akan kupikirkan." ujar Naruto seraya berbalik kearah sekolah. Memasang tampang poker facenya kembali tanpa ada beban sedikitpun.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Langkahnya menggema di sebuah koridor sekolah, berjalan dengan berat diikuti dengungan suara sepatu porselen tersebut. Meramaikan kesunyian yang semula menjadi atmosfer dalam sebuah koridor itu.

Tap, Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti tatkala ia melihat sosok sang sahabat yang tengah bertopang di dinding dengan lengan yang masih senantiasa bersidekap. Mata onixnya dengan dingin menatap sang pemuda yang tengah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau tak apa?" tanya pemuda beriris onix itu dengan tenang.

"Ya, aku tak apa." jawab pemuda pirang itu yang mulai melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Melewati sang pemuda beriris onix tersebut dengan tenang.

"Tunggu Naruto, aku menunggu disini karena ada suatu alasan." ya, perkataan dari Sang sahabat tersebut membuatnya kembali menghentikan langkahnya, iapun menoleh kearah Sang sahabat dengan tenang.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak ingin dimarahi guru karena bolos kan? kemari, aku punya cara yang tepat untuk menipu guru itu."

.

.

Tok!Tok!Tok!

"Masuk." sahut wanita muda tersebut tatkala suara ketukan pintu telah hinggap dipendengarannya. Membuatnya berhenti akan penjelasannya kepada para murid didikannya.

Kriett..

Pintupun mulai terbuka dengan perlahan, menampakkan kedua pemuda dengan keadaan gelisah. Pemuda pertama terlihat merangkul tangan tan sang sahabat sedangkan sang pemuda kedua itu sendiri tengah dirangkul oleh temannya dengan raut pucat.

"Naruto? Sasuke? kalian kenapa?" ujar sang wanita muda itu menyebut nama kedua pemuda tersebut. Dengan cepat pemuda pertama menjawab.

"Naruto masuk uks, sensei. Ia terlihat pucat." jawab sasuke dengan raut gelisah yang dibuat-buat. Sementara itu, kedelapan rekannya hanya bersweatrop ria melihat sandiwara kedua temannya itu.

"Baiklah. Naruto, apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sang guru dengan nada khawatir. Mendekati sang pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Aku,, tidak,, apa-apa,, sensei." sahutnya tersenyum lebar. Ia dongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sang guru dengan raut pucat.

Ya, kembali anggota grup T'nore tersebut hanya bersweatdrop ria. Memang, hanya dengan cara inilah kedua teman mereka itu bisa menaklukan guru killer itu. Akan tetapi, sungguh mereka tak menyangka jika kedua temannya itu pandai sekali bersandiwara dengan raut yang seperti tak dibuat-buat.

Berbeda dengan anggota T'nore yang tahu jika mereka bersandiwara, justru kedua gadis cantik itu terlihat cemas melihat kedua pemuda tersebut. Gadis pirang itu mulai bimbang melihat keadaan Taichounya tersebut. Bimbang karena 2 hal, sungguhan? atau sandirawa?

Sementara gadis bersurai pink itu menatap khawatir pada pemuda pirang itu. Sungguh, ia begitu khawatir dengan pemuda tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia membantu pemuda pirang itu, namun apa daya? ia tak mau teman-temannya disini mempunyai prasangka yang tidak-tidak.

Akhirnya, ia hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah..

"Baiklah, kalian berdua silahkan duduk." perintah Sang guru disertai kedua pemuda itu yang mulai berjalan kearah bangkunya masing-masing. Sasukepun mulai berjalan kearah bangkunya setelah mengantar Naruto ke mejanya. Sedikit ia menyeringai melihat tingkah guru killer dihadapannya.

"Baka no Sensei.." gumamnya pelan, mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Sang sensei yang sempat tak didengarkan olehnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena pelajaran sejarah untuk minggu depan terbilang sulit. Maka saya umumkan minggu depan kita akan melaksanakan study tour." jelas Sang guru mengakhiri penjelasannya yang sukses membuat para siswa di kelas tersebut bersorak-sorak gembira.

"Kemana kita akan pergi sensei?" tanya salah satu siswa di kelas tersebut. Mendengar itu, sang wanita muda yang diketahui bernama Kurenai itu mulai angkat suara.

"Ke Konoha." sontak para siswa disana terdiam tatkala mendengar perkataan Sang guru. Tak terkecuali para esper dewa, mereka tak dapat menahan diri mereka untuk terbelalak.

"Konoha?" interupsi salah satu murid. Mendengar itu, Kurenaipun mengangguk.

"Ya, sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Desa Konoha telah hancur dan tak ada penduduk lagi yang bertempat tinggal disana. Semenjak itu, desa itu menjadi desa bersejarah tentang agresi The god Esper. Desa itu sekarang dikelilingi oleh tebing tanah. Maka dari itu, pemerintah pusat membiarkan desa itu menjadi desa bersejarah. Bahkan sedikit merenovasinya. Sehingga banyak wisatawan berkunjung kesana untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang agresi tersebut.." jelas sang guru panjang lebar. Mendengar itu, para murid hanya dapat berdecak kagum.

Namun, tidak untuk ketiga Esper dewa tersebut.

"Cih, Konoha?" desis Sang pemuda pirang tajam. Sepertinya, ia akan berkunjung ke kampung halamannya kembali.

Dan ia tak mau bernostalgia tentang masa lalunya.

'Hm, ide yang bagus untuk menjenguk makam Rin dan Obito kan Taichou?' ya, telepati dari Shion yang tepat mengenainya itu sedikit membuatnya terperangah.

Mengunjungi Rin?  
Obito?

Dan seketika, Sang pemuda pirang itupun tenang kembali. Mulai berpikir di pikirannya. Berharap Sang The Queen of Esper mendengar ucapan dalam pikirannya.

'Kita bertiga, akan mengikuti study tour ini..'

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sreegggg..

"Itadaima." sahut seorang pemuda dengan tenang. Mata emeraldnya terlihat tenang, tak menyiratkan sebuah kecemasan dan kekhawatiran tentang Sang kakak perempuannya.

Berbeda dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Ia nampak bingung dan lelah memikirkan masalah ini. Masalah yang membuat kakak perempuannya mendadak amnesia permanen.

"Kankurou, kau masih memikirkannya?" ujar seorang pemuda beriris emerald itu kepada kakaknya. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Sang kakak yang tengah dilanda kebingungan.

"Ya, seharusnya Temari tak bersekolah di sekolah Esper itu. Aku tahu itu berbahaya." ujar Kankurou parau. Sontak Sang adik yang mendengar perkataan Sang kakakpun terkesiap. Mata emeraldnya yang selalu tenang itu mulai terbelalak tak percaya.

"Gaara?" interupsi Sang kakak memanggil nama adiknya.

Namun, yang ditanggapinya hanya sebuah seringai dari sosok Sang adik.

"Kankurou, kapan kejadian Temari nee-san itu terjadi?"

"Hm, saat ia pulang sekolah."

"Dan apa tak ada luka atau benturan sedikitpun dari tubuhnya?"

"Tak ada, hanya luka kecil, tapi tak akan menyebabkan ia sampai amnesia."

"Hm begitu ya..." perkataan Sang adik membuat Kankurou bingung mencernanya. Iapun memberanikan diri bertanya kepada sang adik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kankurou kepada Gaara. Dan seketika, pemuda pemilik emerald itu menyeringai kembali.

"Ini kejadian aneh bukan? tak ada benturan atau luka berat dapat membuat kakakku seperti itu."

"Ya?"

"Hanya ada satu penyebab yang dapat membuatnya seperti itu. Yaitu seorang Esper psikometrer yang mempunyai level tinggi. Namun, tidak permanen, hanya beberapa bulan atau beberapa tahun saja."

"Be, benar. Lalu?"

"Dan kau pasti tahu. Siapa Esper yang dapat mengamnesiakan orang secara permanen." sontak perkataan Sang adikpun membuat Kankurou terperangah.

"The-The Queen of Esper?!" ujar Sang kakak dengan terbata. Gaarapun hanya mengangguk merespon itu.

"Diketahui para Esper dewa selalu hidup berkelompok. Jika Temari nee-san amnesia setelah pulang sekolah, berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan."

"..."

"Bahwa The God Esper, bersekolah di TCE Senior High School.."

TBC

Karena UAS menanti saya, saya akan hiatus dulu selama 2 bulan.. :)

Akhir kata,,

Mind To Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Holllaaaa! ^o^/

Uzu Come back! XD

Gomen,,, telat 6 hari ya untuk update?  
Ya, saya tak bisa menepati janji dikarenakan saya mengalami kecelakaan. (_ _ )  
Telapak tangan saya sobek(?) hingga tidak bisa mengetik naskah fic dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang cukup lama.

Dan dalam waktu 3 minggu, saya buat fic ini yang bisa dibilang penggabungan antara chapter 9 dan chapter 10. :D

Oh ya, chapter ini adalah chapter pertama dan terakhir(?) yang dibuat khusus untuk crack pair. ^^

So, happy reading. :)

.

**Uzumaki julianti-san Present**

.  
.

* * *

-= Chap 9 : Kill me, Gaara-kun =-

Tap,,,

Tap,,

Tap,,

Langkah Kakinya tak jua berhenti. Menatap sekolah elit yang berada dihadapannya. Mata emeraldnya sibuk menatap sekeliling halaman sekolah.

Hingga akhirnya, pemuda tersebut menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Jadi ini?"

.  
Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

.

Pair : Sakura x Naruto

.  
Rate : T

.  
Genre : Fantasy x Romance

.  
Warning : AU,OOC,DLL

.

Don't like ? Do'nt Read!

.

Srek...

"Kita harus membeli snack banyak! minuman dingin dan jangan lupa bawa kamera untuk berphoto kenang-kenangan disana. Oh ya, jangan lupa bawa pakaian ganti. Karena kita pasti akan berganti pakaian. Bawa topi juga, siapa tahu disana panas. Dan-"

"Bisakah kau diam Ino?!" teriak Sang gadis berambut pirang pucat seraya menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat. Sungguh, teman sebangkunya itu benar-benar tak mau diam. Terus berbicara hingga membuat Sang gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut tak tahan bersamanya.

"Shion-chan, tour itu akan diselenggarakan besok. Persiapan haruslah dari sekarang. Dan kau pasti tahu, Tokyo menuju desa Konoha itu tidaklah dekat. Dan-"

"Dan ya,,,bla,,bla,,bla,,, cukup Ino!" sergah Shion kembali yang sukses membuat teman sebangkunya itu bungkam seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dan mau tak mau, itu membuat Shion tersenyum puas.

'Akhirnya, ia bungkam juga.' batinnya seraya beranjak dari kursi belajarnya. Membuat teman sebangkunya tersebutpun terpaku.

Sial bagi Ino, ia ditinggalkan lagi..

.

.

Tap,,

Tap,,

Tap,,

Shion terus melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan tenang. Menyendiri dari kelasnya yang menurutnya begitu menjenuhkan. Terlebih lagi, teman sebangkunya itu yang terus menerus berbicara tentang kampung halamannya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya mengingat akan masa lalunya.

Ibu,, Ayah,,

Tanpa sadar, buliran air mata telah keluar dari mata aquamarinenya. Menghilir halus di setiap inchi paras cantiknya.

Sungguh, hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia ingat adalah ia tak tahu keberadaan jasad kedua orang tuanya. Begitupun kedua rekannya. Mereka tak tahu kedua orang tuanya tersebut dimakamkan dengan layak atau telah menjadi ceceran tulang-tulang busuk disana.

Mereka benci manusia yang tak memikirkan perasaan mereka..

Yang menganggap mereka adalah monster penghancur yang layak di kerja paksa dan dimanfaatkan..

Tak melihat jalan, naas ia menabrak seorang pemuda hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Namun, sebuah genggaman tangan kekar di pinggang rampingnya membuat Sang gadis cantik itu saling menatap dengan pemuda itu.

Iris emerald bertemu iris aquamarine.

'Tampan..'

'Cantik..'

Saling terpaku ditempat, saling terperangah ditempat membuat kedua siswa berbeda gender tersebut tak menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Hingga akhirnya Sang pemuda meyadari sesuatu yang berada di wajah Sang gadis.

'Air mata?'

Dengan lembut, jari-jari kekar itu mengusap air mata yang berada di wajah Shion. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Sang pemuda terus mengusap air mata Sang gadis yang tak jua berhenti. Secara tak sadar tentunya.

Dan apa reaksi yang didapatkan oleh Shion?

Tentu saja, walaupun kelakuannya tak seperti gadis pada umumnya. Namun ia tetaplah perempuan. Yang dapat bersemu merah jika setiap kali seorang pemuda melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis nona?" ujar Sang pemuda itu dengan nada dingin. Membenarkan posisi mereka sebelumnya.

Mendegar itu, Shion hanya mengusap air matanya dengan kasar seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Hm? benarkah?" tanya Sang pemuda itu lagi seraya menatap Shion dengan intens. Sang gadis itupun hanya menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang diakibatkan oleh Sang pemuda.

"Su, sudah kubilang. Aku tidak apa-apa!" hardik Shion seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Berharap pemuda tersebut pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hah, baiklah. Hei, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu nona. Apakah kau tahu dimana keberadaan kelas 1-B?" sontak Sang gadis pemilik aquamarine itu mendongakkan surai pirangnya. Menatap tepat di iris Sang pemuda seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Itu kelasku." ya, perkataan dari Shion sukses membuat Sang pemuda itu tersenyum. Perlahan, ia genggam tangan mungil Sang gadis. Mulai menolehkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum kecil kepada Sang gadis.

"Kalau begitu, antarkan aku."

.  
Physics Word

.

Kedua langkah tersebut melangkah dengan tenang. Menggema di setiap sudut lorong yang beratmosfer mencekam. Tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari Sang indra pembicara. Hanya suara derap langkah kaki, tanpa sebuah keramaian. Menyelimuti suasana dalam kesunyian.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Shion itu tak dapat menghentikkan langkahnya. Tangan mungilnya masih terpaut di genggaman kekar Sang pemuda. Sedikit ia meringis, tatkala kekuatan psikometrernya keluar dengan sendirinya.

Dan ia dikejutkan oleh satu hal..

'Orang ini, membawa 2 pistol dan 10 peluru di sakunya?!'

DEG!

Seketika raut jelitanya membeku. Membelakkan kedua mata aquamarinenya seraya melirik Sang pemuda.

Orang ini, Esper psikometrer..

Sial, entah kenapa Shion merasa pemuda itu terus membaca pikirannya yang terhalang oleh sebuah perisai. Tapi mengapa? mengapa genggaman tangan ini begitu hangat dan nyaman?

'Tolong, berhenti membaca pikiranku.'

Tep.

"Ki, kita sudah sampai." ujar Shion kaku. Berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan si pemuda pada tangan mungilnya. Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, cepat-cepat pemuda tersebut melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sang gadis.

"Ma, maafkan saya nona." ujar Sang pemuda tersebut dengan panik. Shionpun hanya tersenyum kecil merespon itu. Perlahan, ia buka pintu kayu tersebut. Menampakkan seisi ruangan kelas yang begitu luas dengan para murid dan seorang,,,,

Guru?

Sial, sepertinya ia terlalu lama pergi hingga Sang guru telah masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Shion-san, terimakasih kau telah mengantarkan murid baru itu kesini." sontak Sang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut mulai mendongak. Menatap Sang guru dengan raut sulit ditebak.

Jadi selama ini, pemuda yang terus bersamanya sedari tadi itu adalah teman barunya?!

Tersenyum, pemuda tersebut tersenyum kecil tatkala melihat raut wajah Shion yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Perlahan, pemuda itu kecup puncak kepala Shion seraya memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Terimakasih, sudah menemaniku. Shion-chan."

" ... "

Reaksi Shion?

Sungguh, ia membeku. Terpaku, terperangah, dan terperanjat. Paras cantiknyapun tak luput dari semburat merah yang menurutnya begitu menyebalkan.

"Perkenalkan, Nama saya Sabaku Gaara. Esper pysikometrer level 7. Mohon bantuannya."

.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Shion mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan perlahan. Terus berjalan tanpa memikirkan kedua rekannya yang berada dibelakang. Iris aquamarinenyapun tetap menatap kedepan dengan sendu. Tak memikirkan sayup-sayup bisikan yang berada di sekitarnya.

Ya, ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Aneh dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dan aneh dengan,, prilakunya.

Mengapa ia begitu senang tatkala murid baru itu mengecup puncak kepalanya?

Mengapa hanya dengan usapan jari Sang pemuda yang menghapus air matanya begitu membuatnya merasa nyaman?

DEG!

Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang ia menyukai pemuda itu! ia baru bertemu dengan pemuda itu hari ini. Mengapa ia dapat begitu mudah menyukainya?!

Puk!

Tepukan pelan di pundak Sang gadis tersebut sukses membuat renungan Shion itu musnah. Sang gadis itupun mulai menoleh kearah belakang dan didapatinya kedua rekannya tengah berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sang pemuda pirang tersebut dengan raut khawatir. Mendengar itu, Shion hanya tersenyum kecil seraya berkata sesuatu.

"Aku tak apa." dustanya lemah. Menyipitkan kedua matanya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar itu, Sang pemuda raven tersebut hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Hah,, seandainya kami Esper psikometrer, kami akan tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang." ujar Sang pemuda raven yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu dengan datar.

"Tapi sungguh. Aku tak apa-"

"Kau tidak memikirkan tour besok kan?" ya, perkataan dari Naruto, Sang pemuda pirang tersebut sukses membuat Shion terpaku. Seketika raut wajahnya menjadi sendu.

Memang benar ia memikirkan itu.

Tapi itu bukanlah pemikiran yang menjadi target utamanya sekarang.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memikirkannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Naruto seraya menatap Sang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut dengan cemas.

Mendengar itu, raut Shionpun kembali sendu.

"Aku takut, kita de javu. Aku takut, Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun tak akan kuat menerima kenyataan dan mengamuk disana. Dan aku takut, jika kita, tak akan dapat menerima sakit di hati kita. Sungguh, aku begitu takut." ujar Shion dengan nada parau. Menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Ya, walaupun perkataannya hanya untuk menyangkal semua pikiran buruknya. Namun, itu yang hanya berada di pikirannya sekarang.

Puk!

"Jangan khawatir Shion-chan. Aku yakin, kita pasti kuat. Kita tak boleh lemah. Biarkan itu menjadi masa lalu kita. Yang penting, pikirkanlah sekarang bagaimana kita dapat berbahagia. Tanpa adanya pemburuan Esper dewa. Tanpa ada,,, penderitaan di dalam hidup kita." ujar Naruto lembut seraya menepuk kepala Shion dengan penuh kasih. Tersenyum lebar yang terasa bukan seperti diri Sang pemuda.

Dan mau tak mau, Sang gadis bersurai pirang itu tersenyum kecil. Bersyukur bahwa kedua rekannya tak akan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu mereka.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun,,"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mentari mengawali segalanya. Menunjukkan cahaya bias hangatnya kepada semua insan di muka bumi.

Memasuki celah-celah jendela kaca yang tak dihalangi oleh sekain helaian hordeng. Burung-burungpun mulai bernyanyi. Memecahkan kesunyian malam yang telah terganti dengan pagi hari. Hampir semua warga kota Tokyo telah beraktivitas sebelum Sang mentari terbit. Mengawali pagi harinya, dengan kesibukkan.

Yang diluar dugaan.

"Topi,,, kamera,,,Argghh! apa yang tertinggal?!" teriakan dari Sang gadis telah terdengar di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa tersebut. Membuat kedua penghuni lain yang berada di rumah itu segera menutup kedua telinganya.

Perempuan memang berisik.

"5 bawahan, 6 atasan, kamera, snack,," gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu terus berjalan tak hentinya. Memutari kamarnya yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Naruto yang kebetulan melewati kamar itupun hanya besweatdrop ria. 6 atasan, 5 bawahan? dia kira kemana sih hingga membawa baju sebanyak itu?!

Sekali lagi, ia tak tahu perasaan seorang perempuan.

"Hei, cepatlah. Bus sekolah akan berangkat 30 menit lagi." ujar Naruto seraya menatap jam tangannya. Menyandarkan punggungnya di ambang pintu.

"Ah, baiklah. Sebentar, aku sudah membeli snack untuk kita bertiga. Aku juga akan-"

"Dan jangan membeli hal-hal yang tidak berguna disana. Kau tahu kan persediaan uang kita menipis?" sergah Naruto yang sukses membuat Shion tertawa hambar. Yah, bagaimanapun, si shopaholic ini harus diingatkan terlebih dahulu agar tak memboroskan pengeluaran mereka.

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun. Bulan depan, ada pertandingan menembak yang menghadiahkan uang 10.000 yen. Dan pasti aku akan-"

"Hei, 5 menit lagi." lagi, perkataan Shion disergah kembali. Namun kali ini oleh Sang pemuda raven, Sasuke. Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat kedua rekannya tersebut terkejut.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Teleport." dan seketika, hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata. Ketiganya telah berada tepat di depan sebuah bus yang akan menjadi transportasi mereka ke Konoha. Tak lupa barang-barang bawaan mereka yang entah kenapa berada disana.

"Ayo." ujar Sasuke datar seraya memasuki bus tersebut. Meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang masih berada diluar.

"Ayo, Shion." dengan segera Narutopun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bus, tak lupa dengan Shion yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

Namun, sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

Trtt! Trrt!

"Halo? ya In-?!" dan betapa terkejutnya Sang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut tatkala mendapat sebuah telepon yang sukses membuatnya terpaku.

Ino, tak mengikuti tour dikarenakan sakit.

"Baiklah Ino-chan, tak apa. Kau pikirkan saja kesehatanmu." sungguh, walau ia berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia tak tenang. Jika kursi bus tersebut telah diatur untuk berdudukan dengan teman sebangku, lalu bagaimana dengan ia jika Sang teman sebangku sendiri tengah dilanda sakit?

Sudah pasti, ia akan duduk sendiri.

Perlahan, Sang gadis tersebut mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi empuk bus. Matanya terus tertuju kepada Sang jendela kaca. Sedikit ia mencuri pandang kepada Sakura dan Hinata, sahabatnya.

Hah,, mereka sungguh jauh dengannya.

Walaupun ia akui, tak ada teman sebangkunya sedikit membuatnya merasa tenang, akan tetapi tetap saja perasaanya canggung. Tak ramai, dan bosan.

"Hei, Shion-chan. Kau sendirian?" tak menoleh sedikitpun atas pertanyaan yang berada di belakangnya, Shionpun hanya mengangguk kecil merespon itu. Terus menatap pemandangan yang ditampilkan oleh Sang jendela kaca.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku duduk disini nona. Aku murid baru. Jadi tak mempunyai sebuah kursi untuk kududuki." lagi, Shion hanya mengangguk tanpa memperdulikan siapa gerangan yang duduk disampingnya. Namun, perkataan Seseorang itu, sedikit membuatnya tersadar.

Tunggu, murid baru?

Blush!

Sontak pipinya bersemu merah. Menoleh cepat kearah Sang pemuda. Menatap Sang pemuda dengan raut sulit ditebak.

"Gaa,, Gaara-kun?" interupsi Sang gadis dengan nada tak percaya. Mendengar itu, Gaara, pemuda tersebut mulai menoleh kearah Sang gadis seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sang pemuda dengan tenang seraya mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. Seketika pandangan Shion yang semula menatap Gaara beralih kepada sebuah buku yang digenggam Sang pemuda.

'The God Esper?!'

Sungguh, ia tak dapat mempercayakan ini. Setahu Shion, buku tentang Esper dewa tersebut langka ditemukan atau tidak ada sama sekali. Pikirannya mulai mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Menatap buku tersebut dengan raut tak percaya.

"Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku mendapatkan buku ini kan? haha, buku ini sudah tua. Ayahku mendapatkannya saat buku ini masih diperjual belikan." jelas Gaara seraya membuka berlembar-lembar buku tersebut. Shionpun hanya memanggut-manggut merespon itu.

Namun, sebuah pertanyaan yang berada di pikirannya, membuatnya harus mengeluarkannya.

"Gaara-kun, kau ingin mengetahui banyak tentang God Esper ya?" pertanyaan dari Shion itu sukses membuat Sang pemuda pemilik iris emerald tersebut membeku. Dan seketika, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak mau menceritakan ini. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak menyebarkan informasi ini kepada orang lain. Dan kau tahu? aku bukan ingin mengetahui kemampuannya karena aku tertarik kepada mereka, justru sebaliknya, aku membenci mereka dan ingin sekali membunuh mereka bertiga." ya, perkataan dari Sang pemuda tersebut sedikit membuat Shion terpaku. Jika benar Gaara membenci para Esper Dewa. Itu sama saja,,

Gaara membencinya.

"Kau pasti terheran-heran mengapa aku membenci mereka. Itu karena mereka sudah membuat kakakku, Sabaku Temari, kehilangan ingatannya secara permanen." sungguh, Shion tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya kembali tatkala ia tahu bahwa Gaara adalah adik dari Sabaku Temari. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa tindakannya waktu itu berakibat fatal. Ia takut, ia takut jika Gaara mengetahui bahwa ialah penyebab dari semua hilang ingatan kakaknya itu. Ia takut Gaara meninggalkannya, lalu II membencinya. Atau kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Gaara,

Akan membunuhnya.

Jika ia membayangkan itu, sakit. Sakit rasanya jika Gaara, akan membunuhnya. Namun, apa daya? ia memang bersalah. Ia juga sudah membuat Gaara menderita. Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa ia pantas di hukum mati. Kehidupannya tidaklah penting, hanya penderitaan yang selalu dialaminya. Sedikit ia merujuk mengapa ia dijadikan titisan Esper dewa. Walaupun kekuatannya begitu hebat, ia lebih memilih menjadi manusia biasa dibandingkan dengan Esper dewa yang terus dihantui penderitaan. Dan jika takdirnya seperti itu, mati ditangan orang yang mulai ia sukai. Ia pasrah. Pasrah dengan kehidupannya. Ia sudah lelah di dunia ini. Terus dibenci, tak memberi kesempatan baginya untuk merasakan sebuah kasih sayang.

'Bunuhlah aku, Gaara-kun,,'

.

.

.

Bus telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Tempat bersejarah yang dulunya adalah desa biasa. Walau desa ini telah lama mati, tetap angin selalu menghilir sejuk di desa ini.

"Shion-chan, ayo cepat!" seruan dari Sang gadis bersurai pink terus memanggilnya dari luar. Namun, tetap. Yang dipanggil oleh Sang gadis itu tak kunjung keluar dari bus.

"Bagaimana? kau bawa bunga lili putihnya?" ujar salah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang kepada Shion. Sama, pemuda tersebutpun masih berada di dalam bus.

"Ya, Naruto-kun. Ini." balasnya, memberikan seikat bunga lili itu kepada Sang pemuda pirang dan pemuda raven.

"Lalu bagaimana? kau tidak ikut?" kali ini, Sasukelah yang bertanya kepada Shion yang sepertinya masih berkutat dengan barang bawaannya.

"Jika aku berjalan bersama kalian, itu terlalu mencurigai. Kalian komunikasikan saja kepadaku melalui pikiran kalian. Dan tentu aku akan mendengarnya lalu menyusul kepada kalian." ujar Shion seraya berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang masih berada di dalam bus. Berlari kearah sahabatnya yang sepertinya kesal menunggunya lama.

"Maaf semuanya, aku terlam-"

Betapa terkejutnya Shion tatkala melihat pemandangan yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

Kampung halamannya...

Sungguh, walau ia tahu ia akan berkunjung ke kampung halamannya, namun ia tak tahu kampung halamannya telah banyak berubah. Hampir sekeliling desa kecil tersebut dikelilingi oleh sebuah tebing. Dan hampir seperti museum.

Tunggu, tebing ini..

Naruto yang melakukannya waktu itu...

Sedikit Shion terkejut tatkala sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam erat tangannya. Membawanya kearah pintu masuk gerbang desa Konoha.

"Ayo! terkagumnya nanti saja!" seru Sakura dengan bersemangat. Membawa Shion ke gerbang Konoha.

Dan sekali lagi, ia hanya termangu di tempat. Desa konoha sangat berbeda dari yang dulu. Kini, hanya sebuah museum yang hanya dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan tua bersejarah.

"The King of Esper's Diary. Waw! tak kusangka Sang Raja Esper mempunyai sebuah buku harian." ujar Sakura seraya terkekeh geli. Menghampiri sebuah buku yang disusun rapi dengan sedikit batu obsidian yang menghiasinya. Dan Shion hanya sweatdrop ria melihat hal tersebut.

'Itu Naruto, baka..'

"Dikatakan semua buku tentang esper hasil percetakan di masa lampau itu bersumber dari sebuah buku diary ini." jelas Hinata membaca penjelasannya yang berada di sudut kiri diary itu disimpan.

Perlahan, tangan mungil Sang gadis bersurai pink itu mulai meraih buku diary tersebut dengan hati-hati. Dan ia buka lembaran pertama buku tersebut dengan perlahan.

_Ketika aku tahu kehilangan sebuah keluarga begitu menyakitkan.._

Ketika aku tahu hari penderitaan ini jatuh pada tanggal yang begitu istimewa bagiku..

Dan ketika aku tahu, aku hanyalah sebuah incaran yang layak untuk mati..

Aku hanya dapat pasrah..

Seketika, raut ketiga gadis muda itu berubah menjadi sendu. Dan dengan perlahan, ia buka lembaran kedua buku tersebut.

_Aku lapar, aku haus, aku sakit. Namun, mengapa aku tak jua mati? mengapa aku masih bisa bertahan? mengapa kami tak diberi sedikitpun makanan?_

Lagi, merekapun kembali memasang raut pilu di wajah mereka.

Pikiran masing-masing telah menjelajah betapa menderitanya seorang esper dewa itu. Namun, sebuah nama terukir jelas dipikiran Sang gadis bersurai pink, Sakura.

'Naruto-?!' sungguh. Sakura tak tahu. Mengapa saat membaca diary ini ia jadi teringat pemuda itu? mengapa ia jadi mengingat pemuda itu disaat seperti ini?

Diam-diam, Shion membaca pikiran gadis tersebut dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin.

'Cih...'

Dan sontak, Shion alihkan tatapannya tatkala melihat Sang pemuda bersurai merah tengah berada di bui yang sepertinya tengah menyelidik.

Apakah sekarang?

Ia tak tahu mengapa hatinya tak tenang tatkala melihat pemuda tersebut. Apalagi saat ia tahu bahwa Gaara, sang pemuda bersurai merah itu membawa berbagai senjata.

'Shion, kau dimana? dari tadi kami menghubungimu tetap tak ada seruan.'

Seketika suara Naruto telah hinggap di pikirannya. Sial, mungkin tadi ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu sehingga telepatinya tak berfungsi.

'Gomen Naruto-kun. Aku akan kesana..' balasnya dengan telepatinya. Meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih asik membaca buku diary tersebut.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sang pemuda masih berada di dalam bui bersejarah. Bui tempat para esper dewa tekurung dan terkekang. Sedikit ia berharap bahwa ia akan mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk untuk mengungkap identitas para esper dewa.

Dan ada yang janggal dengan siswa di kelas ini.

Saat ia hendak memasuki gerbang pintu masuk Konoha ini, tak sengaja ia melihat kedua orang pemuda yang ia ketahui bahwa mereka adalah anggota T'nore, Uzumaki Naruto dan Sasuke uchiha tengah mengunjungi sebuah makam bersejarah. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, mereka membawa bunga lily putih. Ia tahu, di sekitar sini tak ada yang menjual bunga lily putih. Dan berarti hanya ada satu hal yang dapat dipikirkan dengan logika.

Bahwa kedua pemuda tersebut. Membawa bunga lily putih dari Tokyo.

Aneh, sungguh aneh. Gaara tahu sekali bahwa anggota T'nore itu mengungkapkan bahwa mereka belum pernah ke desa Konoha. Lantas, mereka tahu darimana jika disini ada sebuah makam bersejarah hingga kedua pemuda tersebut membawa bunga lily itu dari Tokyo?

Seakan pertanyaan itu terjawab, Sang pemuda tersebut tak sengaja menekan sebuah dinding yang berada di sudut bui itu. Sehingga menampakkan ruang hampa yang tak begitu luas. Seketika ia mendudukkan dirinya untuk melihat ruang kecil disana.

Kosong.

Ya, hanya kosong melompong. Tak ditemukan satu barangpun di dalam. Perlahan, tangan kekarnya mulai masuk ke dalam. Meraba-raba permukaan yang berada di dalam sana.

Srek..

?!

Aneh, tanah di sudut ruangan super kecil itu sedikit menggunduk. Dan saat ia meraba, ada sedikit suara yang berada di dalam tanah. Seketika ia menggali tanah itu dengan satu tanggannya. Terus menggali, hingga akhirnya barang yang ia targetkan telah berada di genggamannya.

Sebuah pena?

"!?" dan betapa terkejutnya ia tatkala melihat sebuah ukiran nama yang berada di tubuh pena itu.

Sebuah diary The King of Esper tak lengkap dengan pena..

Para Esper dewa terkurung dan terkekang di bui ini..

Dan ukiran nama pena ini...

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sontak Gaarapun menyeringai sinis, mengisi pistolnya dengan beberapa peluru. Ia simpan pena itu di dalam sakunya. Mulai beranjak berdiri, Gaarapun menyeringai.

Jika Esper dewa tak dapat hidup jika tak berkelompok. Itu berarti, ketiga esper dewa itu berada di satu tempat yang sama.

Maka jelaslah sudah misteri tentang Uzumaki Naruto yang mengunjungi makam tersebut.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau hidup, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

Srek!

Lily putih itu telah di tempatkan di kedua makam sahabatnya. Menatap makam tersebut dengan sendu. Perlahan, ia belai nisan batu tanpa nama itu dengan lembut. Tetap memasang raut nanar kepada kedua sahabatnya, pemuda tersebut mengingat kejadian masa lalunya.

_"Tidak Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Jikalau aku matipun, aku mati , orang yang kusukai ..."_

"Ugh,,,"

Ya, sakit. Sakit jika ia mengingat perkataan Rin yang begitu menyakitkan. Merelakan nyawanya demi dia. Merelakan tubuhnya terkena hujaman peluru, demi melindungi,,,

ia.

"Rin-chan, aku menemukan seorang gadis yang sama denganmu. Ceria, galak, namun tetap peduli. Jika aku melihatnya, aku selalu merasa bahwa dia adalah reinkarnasi darimu Rin-chan." ujar Sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan nada pilu. Namun, seketika ia memalingkan perhatiannya kepada Sang gadis yang tengah berlari menuju kearah mereka.

"Hufh, lama sekali kau Shion." keluh Sang pemuda raven seraya menghela nafasnya. Pasrah. Sementara Shion, orang yang tengah berlari tersebut hanya tertawa hambar.

"Haha, maaf. Aku tak tahu jika makam ini berada di luar museum." ujar Sang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut seraya meraih sebuah bunga lily yang berada di tas khususnya. Iapun mulai mendudukkan dirinya di depan makam. Menyimpan bunga lily itu tepat di nisannya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan sedikit .

"Naruto, apakah anggota T'nore tak akan curiga bahwa kita menghilang dari mereka secara tiba-tiba?" ya, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke itu sukses membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Jika itu membuat kita semakin mencurigakan di mata mereka, maka aku ingin kita dapat mencegah hal tersebut sebelum terjadi. Lantas, apa tindakanmu Sasuke?" Sang ketuapun berbalik bertanya kepada Sasuke. Seakan perujaran dari Sang ketua itu menyadarkannya, iapun mulai beranjak berdiri seraya meninggalkan Sang ketua.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan kembali setelah bertemu dengan grup T'nore. Terimakasih Naruto." balas Sasuke seraya menteleportkan dirinya. Menghilang secara tak kasat mata dan meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang masih berada di makam. Sementara itu, Narutopun mulai beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya semula. Menatap pemandangan yang berada dekat jurang curam yang berada dibawahnya. Ya, hamparan bukit luas nan indah yang menjadi tontonannya. Dengan air terjun di dekat sebuah danau yang berada dekat di bukit tersebut.

Sungguh, belum terjamah oleh manusia seorangpun.

Sang gadis yang melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Perlahan, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju Sang pemuda pirang. Menghampirinya seraya menepuk bahu Sang pemuda dengan pelan.

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun? Sebenarnya, Konoha adalah tempat lahirku. Maka Konohalah kampung halamanku. Akan tetapi, Ayah dan Ibuku mengusulkanku pindah dari desa ini saat usiaku beranjak 5 tahun. Dan Sunalah kota yang kutinggali dahulu." jelas Shion sembari menatap pemandangan didepannya. Perlahan, ia tutup kedua matanya. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Namun, suatu perihal mengingatkannya pada teman-temannya.

'Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan?!' sungguh, ia lupa berpamitan kepada kedua sahabatnya. Pasti mereka tengah mencarinya dengan perasaan cemas.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali." ujarnya panik seraya meninggalkan Sang pemuda pirang sendirian. Narutopun hanya mengangguk pelan merespon itu. Menatap kembali pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya dengan tenang.

.

.

Sang pemuda bersurai merah itu telah menyiapkan sebuah pistol di sakunya. Menatap dengan dingin yang berada dihadapannya. Ia tahu, bahwa tindakannya ini terlalu gegabah. Namun, ia tak boleh mengabaikan satu kesempatanpun untuk membunuh pemuda laknat yang telah mengamnesiakan kakak kesayangannya.

Ya, pemuda itu harus ia bunuh.

Tep!

Sreet!

Tak sengaja kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sepertinya tak asing lagi baginya. Gaara mulai memicingkan matanya dengan tajam. Ingin mengetahui siapa sosok yang melewatinya dengan cepat.

Shion-chan?

Ya, terlihat bahwa Sang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya panik seperti itu.

Yah, walaupun ia sedikit khawatir dengan gadis cantik itu. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? ia harus segera pergi ke tempat para esper dewa.

Perlahan, langkah kakinya mulai berjalan kembali dengan cepat. Menggema di setiap lorong yang semula sunyi. Pistolnya ia keluarkan tatkala targetnya telah mencapai batas tempatnya menembak.

Tunggu.

Sang The King of Esper tengah membelakanginya.

Ya, ini kesempatan emas untuk menyergapnya. Menyergapnya dari belakang. Perlahan, langkah kaki tersebut bergerak dengan cepat. Membagi radius untuk tempatnya menembak tepat di kepala Sang pemuda pirang.

"Jangan bergerak, King." betapa terkejutnya Naruto tatkala suara itu telah menyapa di telinganya. Seketika Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap dingin pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah mencondongkan mulut pistol kepadanya.

"Anak baru?" seakan mengabaikan perkataan dari Naruto. Gaarapun masih berpegang teguh mencondongkan pistolnya kepada Sang pemuda. Bersiap menekan sebuah pelatuk tatkala Sang esper dewa melakukan serangan.

"Kau menghancurkan hidup kakakku. Kau amnesiakan kakakku. Kau siksa kakakku dengan berbagai siksaan menyakitkan darimu. Kau telah mengubah segalanya. Menghilangkan memori-memori kakakku yang Sangat berharga bagiku. Seharusnya kau tahu itu. Betapa menyakitkan dilupakan oleh saudara kandungmu sendiri. Kau pantas dimusnahkan dengan membawa dosa-dosamu yang telah kau kumpulkan. Kau tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini. Karena kau hanyalah seorang monster pemusnah. Perusak dan pembunuh. Dan tenang saja. Aku,, akan mengakhiri hidupmu disini dengan tumpahan darah tepat di kening-"

"HENTIKAN GAARA-KUN! ya, hampir saja Sang pemuda menekan pelatuk tersebut tatkala sahutan dari seorang gadis itu menghentikannya. Sontak kedua iris emeraldnya terbelalak tak percaya tatkala sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan berada di depannya.

Shion, gadis itu tengah berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan. Seolah-olah melindungi Naruto dari hujaman timah panas yang akan bersarang di tubuh The King of Esper.

"Pergi Shion-chan. Disini berbahaya." perintah Gaara kepada Shion yang masih melindungi pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak akan."

"Pergi! Kalau tidak, kau akan tertembak-"

"TEMBAK SAJA! AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKAN KAU MENEMBAK SESEORANG YANG TELAH KUANGGAP SAUDARA SENDIRI!" bentak Shion membuncah. Meneriakkan segala amarahnya kepada Sang pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau barusan mengatakan, bahwa menyakitkan jika saudara kandungmu melupakan semua tentangmu. Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang yang telah kau anggap saudara sendiri meninggalkanmu! pergi dari dunia ini! bukankah itu lebih menyakitkan ketimbang kau dilupakan?!" bentaknya kembali. Namun, kini air mata telah mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya. Mengucapkan setiap bait kata dengan tekanan yang menyakitkan.

Sungguh, ia tak sanggup melawan pemuda dihadapannya. Ia tak mau Naruto mati. Ia tak mau Sang pemuda dihadapannya terus meneror Naruto yang sebenarnya ialah penyebabnya.

Rupanya, ia harus berterus terang.

"Pergi Shion-chan. Makhluk yang kau anggap saudara itu hanyalah monster pembunuh. The King of Esper. Jadi, pergilah. Aku khawatir kau akan dimusnahkan oleh orang-"

"Ya, aku tahu ia adalah King."

"?!"

"Dan seharusnya yang kau tembak adalah aku. The Queen of Esper. Bukan dia.." sontak pernyataan dari Shionpun membuat Gaara tak dapat menahan kedua matanya untuk terbelalak. Membeku ditempat dengan raut sulit dipercaya. Dan seketika pandangan Shion menjadi sendu. Menundukkan kepalanya seakan ia mengalami suatu depresi berat.

Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis..

Gaara akan membunuhnya..

Gaara akan mengakhiri hidupnya..

"Sial.." umpat Gaara kesal. Masih ragu untuk mencondongkan pistol kearah Sang gadis.

"Bunuhlah aku, Gaara-kun." ujar Sang gadis bersurai pirang itu pasrah. Menutup kedua matanya. Menunggu ajalnya tiba.

Karena ialah, penyebab Gaara menderita

"Ugh, KEPARAT KAU!" Gaara akhirnya maju menghampiri Shion. Memukul Shion dengan keras.

BUK!

BRUAKK!

"Uhuk! uhuk!" Sang gadis terlempar beberapa meter. Memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Mengapa?

Mengapa tidak di tembak saja ia sehingga ia tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit?

Seakan tak puas, Gaara mulai menghampiri Shion dengan amarah yang memuncak. Dan entah kenapa, di dalam hatinya Gaara terus menolak untuk menyakiti Shion. Tidak ingin melihat Sang Gadis tersakiti. Namun apa daya? emosi telah menguasainya. Membuatnya bergerak diluar kesadarannya.

Sret!

Tep!

"Jangan sakiti dia.." kedua pergelangan tangan Gaara telah tergenggam erat oleh Sang pemilik suara. Menatap tajam iris emerald dengan iris saphirenya.

"Na, naruto-kun?"

"Diam disana, Shion." Naruto terus menggenggam erat pergelangan kedua tangan Sang pemuda. Membuat pistol yang digenggam Gaara jatuh terlepas. Sementara itu, Gaara terus memberontak. Mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh ke jurang yang berada di dekat mereka. Tak mau kalah, Narutopun mulai mendorong Sang pemuda agar tak membuatnya jatuh ke jurang.

Akan tetapi, Gaara kalah telak.

Satu pijakannya membuat Gaara terpelincir dan membuatnya jatuh ke jurang.

Ya, mungkin inilah yang terbaik.

"GAARA-KUN!"

Tep.

Syut..

Aneh, tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun saat ia jatuh ke jurang. Dengan ragu, Gaara buka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Merasa aneh dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Dan seketika ia dikejutkan oleh suatu hal tak terduga.

"Bertahanlah,, Gaara-kun." suara lemah dan lembut itu telah menyapa di telinga Gaara. Tangan mungil yang telah ternodai oleh darah itu menggenggam kuat tangan kekar Gaara agar tak terjatuh.

Air matanya masih mengalir deras di kedua pipi mulusnya. Menatap Sang pemuda dengan senyum yang lemah.

"Shion, bertahanlah. Akan kupanggil Sasuke untuk meneleportkan Gaara." sahut Naruto seraya berlari meninggalkan keduanya. Shion hanya dapat mengangguk lemah sembari memegang tangan kekar Gaara dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ber,,hiks,,bertahanlah,,hiks,,Gaara-ugh,,,Gaara-k un,," sungguh, Gaara tak tahan melihat isak tangis Shion. Apalagi luka parah yang diakibatkan olehnya. Ingin sekali ia mengusap air mata itu. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Tapi apa daya? ia telah jahat kepada Sang gadis. Ia telah memukul Sang gadis hingga menyebabkan luka parah. Tapi, mengapa?! mengapa Shion masih sudi untuk menolongnya?! mengapa ia tak membiarkan dirinya mati?!

Dan sekarang, ia merasa lebih kejam dari gadis itu.

"Shion-chan, lepaskan peganganmu."

"Ti, tidak akan.."

"Kumohon Shion-chan, kau akan mati jika-"

"A,, Aku tak akan membiarkan orang yang berharga bagiku itu mati!" ya, perkataan dari Sang gadis membuat Gaara membeku.

Apakah ia termasuk salah satu orang yang berharga baginya?

"Aku tak mempunyai orang tua, aku juga tak mempunyai apa-apa. Hanya kau, Naruto-kun, dan Sasuke-kun yang telah mengantikan kedua orang tuaku. Hanya kau, teman pertama yang terus bersamaku. Hanya kau yang mau menemaniku. Jadi biarkanlah, aku menolongmu. Karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu Gaara-kun." kata-kata itu telah sukses keluar dari bibirnya yang ternodai darah. Air matanya masih mengalir. Terus menggenggam erat tangan kekar itu walaupun menyakitkan.

Dan Gaara tahu, perasaannya mulai terasa berat. Merasa bersalah akan tindakan bodohnya. Sial, mengapa ia begitu bodoh menyakiti Sang gadis yang begitu ingin melindunginya.

Deg!

Apakah ia jatuh cinta pada Shion?

"Shion, maaf menunggu lama!" akhirnya pertolonganpun datang. Menolong Gaara dengan teleport Sang pemuda raven. Dan tanpa babibu lagi, Shion langsung memeluk Gaara yang telah berhasil diselamatkan. Memeluknya erat seakan tak mau kehilangannya. Tangisnyapun membuncah. Melingkari erat leher Sang pemuda. Dan dengan perlahan, Gaara membalas pelukan Sang gadis. Menutup kedua matanya dan terus bergumam.

"Maaf,, maaf,, maaf,, maaf telah menyakitimu Shion-chan,," sesal Gaara dengan nada pilu. Memeluk tubuh Sang gadis dengan begitu erat. Sang gadispun hanya mengangguk pelan merespon itu.

"Aku berjanji. Akan melindungimu. Aku janji akan merahasiakan identitas aslimu. Karena kau pasti akan terancam bahaya jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui bahwa kau adalah esper dewa." ujar Sang pemuda seraya menghapus buliran air mata yang berada di paras cantik Sang gadis.

Mendengar itu, Shionpun hanya tersenyum kecil. Memeluk Gaara kembali seraya tersenyum lembut. Sama, kedua rekannyapun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat adegan keduanya itu.

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun.."

.

.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Langkah itu menggema di lorong gedung Anbu. Meramaikan atmosfer yang semula sepi.

Crieett,,

Perlahan, ia buka pintu mewah itu dengan pelan. Menampakkan ruangan luas dengan seseorang yang tengah duduk di sebuah meja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seseorang itu yang sepertinya tengah membaca sebuah dokumen di mejanya

.  
"Positif. Amnesia Sabaku Temari, ketua B. A. B. E. L di TCE Senior High School benar-benar diakibatkan oleh The Queen of Esper." jawab sosok itu yang diketahui bernama Tsunade Senju tersebut dengan tenang.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita-"

"Aku akan membuat sebuah rencana di sekolah itu." sergah Tsunade kepada pria bermasker di hadapannya. Iapun mengambil keeempat gulungan dari tasnya seraya menyimpannya diatas meja Sang pria.

"Apa itu?" mau tak mau, Sang pria yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi itu terheran-heran tatkala melihat sebuah gulungan bertuliskan Heaven, Earth, Water, dan Fire.

"Ujian memasangkan Gulungan Earth dengan Heaven. Sementara Fire dengan Water. Akan dilaksanakan besok. Untuk para siswa dan siswi TCE Senior High School. Dan tentunya, diiringi serangan para Anbu."

**-= To be Continued =-**

* * *

Stop!

Oke..  
Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini.. ^^

Kita lanjutkan dengan sesi pertanyaan dari para readers.

**» the so called  
King of Esper dan dua sodaranya  
kira2 umur berapa ya?  
Udah tua kan?  
Atau ada sistem reinkarnasi?  
Dan orang2 yang membongkar  
identitas mereka kurasa  
kehebatannya melebihi mereka.**

Tidak, mereka masih muda. Sekitar berumur 15-16 tahun. Tidak ada sistim reinkarnasi karena esper dewa hanya ada 1 kali dalam seumur hidup. Kekuatan Esper dewa adalah yang terkuat. Jadi tak ada tandingannya. Namun, bisa saja mereka kalah jika ada suatu tindakan massal dari para pemburu esper dewa. ^^  
**  
» apa penyebab naruto jdi mrung  
ssudah meng-itu si temari..**

Mungkin dikarenakan ia teringat masa lalunya yang penuh penderitaan. ^^

**» sasuke  
Kan esper teleport apa dia bisa  
mindahin organ dalam seseorg tnpa  
melihat'x?  
**  
Bisa. Tapi itu bukan hal mudah untuk mempelajarinya. Jika dibandingkan dengan manga, kekuatan itu bisa disamakan dengan Eksternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Dia harus menfullkan kekuatannya. ^^  
**  
» Oh ya kpn kebongkarnya  
penyamaran narusasushi.?**

Cepat atau lambat mereka akan terbongkar. Agar tak terlalu cepat, ikuti alurnya saja ya. ^^

**» nnti murid di sklh TEC Senior High  
School tw nggk bhwa The God Esper  
sklh di sklh mrka?**

Mungkin, tapi itu belum pasti.. ^^

**» gaara tw nggk bhwa  
naruto,sasuke,sma shion itu the  
god esper?**

mungkin jawabannya bisa kau temukan di chapter ini.. ^^

**» Kenapa itachi bergabung dengan  
akatsuki?**

itu akan Sasuke melawan Itachi nanti. ^^

**» Lalu apa naruto akan mensetujui  
ajakan dari itachi..? Apa sasuke tau  
kalau naruto bertemu dgan  
itachi...? Wah sepertinya naruto  
benar2 harus ke tempat yg tak  
ingin didatanginya... Apa naru  
baik2 aja disana..?**

Untuk pertanyaan diatas, akan segera ketemu kok jawabannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya. ^^  
Soal Sasuke, ia tidak tahu jika Naruto bertemu dengan itachi.

**» Itachi udah jd anggota akatsuki,  
sejak kapan?  
**  
Mungkin sejak ia kabur dari agresi para esper dewa. ^^

Oke, saya sudah menjawab pertanyaan dari para readers.

Dan terimakasih untuk yang mendukung saya selama ini. ^^ Mungkin saya gak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu. Tapi Spesial thank's to »

» Readers  
» AFI's Member  
» my best friend(in dumay)  
» Dll.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih. ^o^/

Khusus untuk Fic To Protect Us, saya akan lanjutkan. Tapi masih terkena wb nih.. XD#di lempar

Well, akhir kata

Mind To review?


End file.
